Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: What would Lex's life be like if his mother hadn't died? Find out me and MiracleBoy 5200's answer in this story.
1. Pilot

**Tales of the Multiverse: Smallville**

**A Mothers Love, a Fathers Strength Episode 1**

(It opens with Lionel reading a newspaper article about the Queens' death while Lillian is between him and Lex, and Lex is holding his eyes shut.)

Lionel: This has got to stop. Open your eyes Lex!  
Lex: I can't!  
Lillian: Lionel, he's afraid. Stop torturing him.  
Lionel: Luthors are not afraid. We're leaders. (To Lex) You have a destiny Lex. You're never going to get anywhere with your eyes closed! We're not landing this helicopter until you look out that window!  
Lillian: Okay Alexander, just holds my hand, and if you're scared, just give it a squeeze.

(Lex takes his mother's hand as he smiles and looks out the window, letting go and looking down.)

Lex: ... Wow...  
Lillian: There, you see. Nothing wrong.  
Lex: Yes, Mom.

(Cut to Ross Creamed Corn as Lex walks into the field.)

Lillian: Alexander!

(Lillian goes after him.)

Lionel: I'll join you in a minute. (He turns to the Ross brothers.) Now gentlemen, where do I sign?

(Cut to Lex walking around when Lillian finds him.)

Lillian: Alexander, what did you think you were doing? You could get-  
Jeremy (Off screen): Help me...

(Lex and Lillian look around.)

Lex: What was that?  
Lillian: I don't know.

(Lex goes off.)

Lillian: Alexander, wait! Your asthma!

(Lex stops at a stake as he takes a few breaths from his inhaler when he hears it again.)

Jeremy: Help me...

(Lex looks at a scarecrow a few feet away before he turns around to see a boy of fourteen or fifteen tied to a stake.)

Jeremy: Kid, help me, please.

(Lillian comes up.)

Lillian: Oh my god.

(Suddenly, a Meteor Shower arrives.)

Lillian: Run!

(Lillian takes Lex's hand and pulls him off before a blast of irradiated dust comes at them as Lillian shields them from it. Cut to afterwards as Lionel walks into the field.)

Lionel: Lex! Lillian! Son?! Honey?!

(Lionel finds a lock of Lex's hair and follows it to a mound which turns out to be Lillian and Lex. Lillian's hair now has a white streak, and Lex doesn't have any hair at all. Lionel backs away, disgusted by the sight. Cut to twelve years later as Lex drives up to the Luthor Mansion and gets out of the car.)

Lex: Well this is elaborate.

(Lillian and Julian then arrive.)

Lex: Mom? Julian? What are you guys doing here?  
Lillian: I didn't tell you?  
Lex: No.  
Lillian: We live here now.  
Lex: What?  
Lillian: Lionel let us come here after the Club Zero incident you wrote me about. Are you sure your shoulder's okay?  
Lex: Relax Mom. It was three years ago.  
Lillian: How was Bruce when you last saw him?  
Lex: Sad about parents' day, which was made worse since Joe Chill was about to go free. I'm just going to take my suitcases in and head off to the plant. Hey Julian, I happen to have brought a book I read when you were just a little kid. You still like Peter Pan, right?  
Julian: Cool!  
Lex: Alright, now, unless you're in some local elementary school, I think that should help pass the time. See you two after work.

(Lex drives off.)

Julian: Can I have a Porsche too when I'm a grown-up?  
Lillian: We'll talk about it when you're old enough for driver's-ed.  
Julian: Hmpf. Lex seemed pretty happy to see us.

[Lillian watches Lex drive away, sadly.]

Lillian: I think he was happier to see you.

(Cut to Lex driving to the plant as he gets out.)

Lex (sarcastically): Thanks Dad.

(He goes inside. Cut to Gabe talking to workers.)

Gabe: Better be on the lookout for Daddy's little boy. I hear you can't miss him.

(The workers look up and quickly drive off. Gabe turns to see Lex.)

Lex: Hope I'm not interrupting.  
Gabe (nervously): Mr. Luthor.  
Lex: My father's Mr. Luthor. Call me, Lex.  
Gabe: Gabe... Sullivan. Let me give you a tour of the plant.  
Lex: With all due respect Gabe, you... Process crap. What's there to see?  
Gabe: I know the plant's losing money, and you were sent down here to clean house, but-  
Lex: Relax Gabe. I'm not firing anybody. First thing tomorrow, we're going through the operating budget to see if we can trim costs without losing any jobs.  
Gabe: But your father-  
Lex: I may be my father's son, but I'm not his lapdog. Besides, coming to Smallville had one benefit. I met up with some people I didn't believe I'd ever get to see again.  
Gabe: Well, that's good.

[Cut to later in the evening as Lex gets into his car and starts driving home. Lex hears a ringing and reaches for his phone. He checks the caller I.D, which reads "Mom". Lex shakes his head and hangs up the phone. Suddenly, a roll of barbed wire falls off of the truck as Lex tries to stop, but too late. He runs over the wire and ends up driving off a bridge, right into a young man of about fourteen. Cut to the water as Clark pulls the roof of Lex's car off and drags him back to the shore as he gives him CPR.)

Clark: Come on. Don't die on me.

(Lex spews out the water and coughs as he looks at Clark.)

Lex: I could have sworn I hit you...  
Clark: If you did, I'd be... I'd be dead.

(Clark looks back at the bridge. Cut to a few moments later as an ambulance is there, and Jonathan runs up while Lillian follows.)

Jonathan: Clark, Clark, are you alright?  
Clark: I'm fine, Dad.  
Jonathan: Who was the maniac that was driving that vehicle?  
Lillian: That maniac happened to be my son.  
Jonathan: Son? I thought your son was only eight?  
Lillian: This is Alexander, my older son.  
Lex: It's okay Mom. Relax. That maniac would be me. Lex Luthor.

(Lex extends his hand, but Jonathan doesn't take it as he puts his coat around Clark.)

Jonathan: Jonathan Kent!  
Lex: That's an extremely talented boy you have there Mr. Kent. If there's anything I can do...  
Jonathan: Yeah, drive slower.

(Jonathan walks off with Clark.)

Lillian: Alexander, honey, are you sure you're okay? Anything broken?  
Lex: No, I'm fine.

[Lex see's his car being pulled out of the water. He sees how extreme the damage is. He looks back at Clark.]

Lex: I'm just fine.

(Cut to the Mansion as Lex comes back with Lillian.)

Julian: Hi Lex. Are you okay?  
Lex: I'm fine little guy. Did you enjoy Peter Pan?  
Julian: It was awesome! Hey, did you meet the Kents yet? They're really cool.  
Lex: I met Mr. Kent and his son Clark. He was the one who saved me from that car accident.  
Julian: Wow.

(Cut to Lex at a car dealership as he goes to a black jaguar.)

Lex: I'll take this one and that red pick-up truck over there. Deliver the truck to this address please.  
Dealer: Okay sir. That'll be about two thousand dollars.

(Lex pulls out a check and fills it out before handing it to him.)

Lex: Here you are.

(Cut to the Mansion as Julian walks up to Lex.)

Julian: Lex, how come you're mad at Mom?  
Lex: I'm not exactly mad. I can understand why she left with you. I guess you could say I'm just a little rusty in mother-son relationships. We'll be fine in a few days.  
Julian: I hope so.

[Cut to Lex fencing with his instructor. Clark comes in just as Lex tosses his sword into a wall before taking off his helmet.)

Lex: Clark? I'm sorry. I didn't see you.  
Clark: Look, if you're busy-  
Lex: No, I think Heidi has sufficiently kicked my a-butt for the day.  
Clark: This sure is a big place.  
Lex: It's the Luthor Family Home, or so my father claims. He had it shipped from Scotland stone by stone.  
Clark: Yeah, I remember the movers, but the only people who ever moved in were your mom and brother.  
Lex: Mom and my father aren't together anymore, so there's no reason for my father to be in here. He's never even stepped through the front door.  
Clark: Well why'd he move it here?  
Lex: Because he could.

(They go to a break room as Lex takes off his fencing shirt.)

Lex: So how's the new ride?  
Clark: That's the thing, I can't accept it.  
Lex: Why? You don't like it?  
Clark: No. My dad just... Well...  
Lex: Your dad doesn't like me, does he?  
Clark: Well... Um...  
Lex: It's alright, Clark. I've been bald since I was nine years old. I'm used to people judging me before they know me.  
Clark: Dad doesn't hate you. He just... Well it's your dad.  
Lex: He figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?  
Clark: Well, Mom defended me a little since she and your mom are pretty close.  
Lex: In that case, I'll just keep it for now and wait until he gets to know me more. So Clark, did you fall far from the tree?

(Lillian comes up.)

Lillian: Clark, hello. Are you alright?  
Clark: I'm fine Mrs. Luthor.  
Lillian: Oh, Clark, you don't have to be so formal. I've known you since you were a kid.

[Clark smile.]

Clark: All right. I'm fine, Lillian.  
Lillian: I never did thank you for saving Alexander. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him so soon after we found each other again.  
Lex: Yes, thank you mom. Can you—  
Lillian: Give you some privacy, yes of course.

[Lillian walks out. Clark looks at Lex.]

Clark: You two not getting along?  
Lex: Wouldn't know.  
Clark: I'm sorry, it wasn't my business. (Takes out the keys.) I've gotta go.

[Clark hands Lex the keys.]

Clark: Thanks for the truck.

[Clark turns to leave.]

Lex: Clark do you believe a man can fly?

[Clark stops and faces Lex.]

Clark: Sure, on a plane.  
Lex: No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through the clouds with nothing, but air beneath you.  
Clark: People can't fly, Lex.  
Lex: I did. After the accident when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating few seconds of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time in twelve years, I didn't see any barriers. I wanna thank you for giving me that. We have a destiny together, Clark. And I don't want anything to come between our friendship.

(Clark smiles and goes off as Lex thinks about what he just said.)

Lillian (VO): Just take my hand and give it a squeeze if you get scared.  
Lex (sighs): I am a stubborn piece of work.

(Lex goes over to Lillian as she's talking with Davis Bloome.)

Lillian: Yes, I think that sounds fine Davis. Have a good evening.  
Davis: Thank you, Mrs. Luthor. Hey Lex.  
Lex: Hey Davis.

(Davis heads out as Lex sits next to Lillian.)

Lex: Mom, I'm sorry about the way I acted today.  
Lillian: I didn't expect you to be excited.  
Lex: I know that you chose to take Julian because he was just a little baby when you and Dad broke up, and-  
Lillian: I didn't take Julian because I favored him over you.  
Lex: I know.  
Lillian: You're both my children and I love you both equally. I will always love you and be there for you, Alexander.

(Lex and Lillian hug as Julian comes in.)

Julian: Lex, what's the plant you work at for?  
Lex: Making fertilizer.  
Julian: Oh. Is it interesting?  
Lex: Nope.  
Lillian: Hey, the staff have the night off, so how about I try my hand on making dinner?  
Lex: That sounds great. Just give me a few seconds.

[Cut to the kitchen as Julian and Lex sit at the bar while Lillian takes out cooking supplies. Lillian smiles and motions to the audience.]

Lillian: Hello, and welcome to another broadcast of

[Lillian holds up her ear, while Julian yells.]

Julian: Cooking with Mother!

[Lex looks at Julian and back at Lillian, rolling his eyes.]

Lillian: Today, we're going to be making our special: Blue Berry Pancakes...

[Lillian goes into a monologue. Lex whispers to Julian.]

Lex: Does she do this often?  
Julian: Uh-huh. You should see when she makes her lobster special. Now, that's a sight.  
Lex: (sarcastically) I bet it is.

(Soon afterwards, Lillian has made several blueberry pancakes.)

Lillian: Alright, Alexander, how many would you like?  
Lex: I'll just have two or three.  
Lillian: Okay.

[Lillian gives him three.]

Lillian (To Julian): And you, Julian?  
Julian: Five!  
Lillian: My, my, we are the hungry one tonight.

[Lillian gives Julian fives, fixes herself a plate, and sits across from her sons.]

Lillian: Shall we say grace?  
Lex: Alright.

(Everyone bows their heads and locks their hands.)

Lillian: Dear lord, may this food strengthen our bodies and help us along the path you have set out for us. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen.

(They dig in.)

Lex (after eating some.): Wow, these are pretty good.  
Julian: Mom's the best cook EVER!  
Lex (smiling): Okay, relax there, little guy.  
Julian: I think mom should have her own cooking show!

[Lillian smiles.]

Lillian: Well, I'm very flattered Julian, thank you.

(Cut to the next day as Lex hugs Lillian and Julian good-bye before heading to work.)

Lex: See you guys later. Gotta talk with Gabe Sullivan.  
Lillian: Oh, he's such a nice man, and he has such a sweet daughter.  
Lex: Not interested Mom.  
Lillian: Well I should hope not. She's only as old as Clark.

(Lex smiles and drives off. Cut to another car pulling in. The driver gets out and opens the door for Lillian. Lillian hugs Julian.]

Lillian: All right, now you be good and I'll see you later.  
Julian: Goodbye, mom.

[Lillian gets into the car and the car drives off. Cut to inside the car as Lillian activates a television. On the other side of the screen is a dark figure.]

Dark Figure: Progress report.  
Lillian: No sign of him yet, but the meteor rocks I've collected have revealed something quite amazing.  
Dark Figure: What?  
Lillian: The rocks have mutative properties. Anyone who has come into contact with them will be granted unimaginable powers.

[The figure remains quiet.]

Figure: We'll need to see it for ourselves.  
Lillian: Of course.

(Cut to Lex driving home later that evening when he sees Jeremy in the edge of the cornfield and recognizes him. As he gets a second look, Jeremy disappears, and Lex investigates the cornfield to find Clark hanging by a stake with a meteor rock necklace around his neck.)

Lex: Clark?

[Clark look at Lex, weakly. Lex's eyes widen.]

Lex: Oh, geez.

(Lex quickly undoes the ropes holding Clark up.)

Lex: Who did this to you?  
Clark (weakly): Doesn't matter.

[The moment Lex pulls out the last rope Clark falls to the ground. Lex notices that he gets up rather quickly. Clark runs over to his clothes and picks them up.]

Lex: Clark, you need to see a doctor.  
Clark: I'll be fine.

[Clark runs off.]

Lex (Shouting): At least let me give you a ride.

[Lex looks down and see's the kryptonite necklace. He picks it up and looks at it. Cut to Lex coming home with the Kryptonite necklace as he looks at it when Julian arrives.)

Julian: Lex, what are you looking at?  
Lex: Nothing important. Just something I found on the way home.

(Lillian comes home as Lex puts the necklace in the lead box his father gave him.)

Lex: Hey Mom.  
Lillian: Alexander, where'd you find that necklace?  
Lex: On the ground. I took it in case it belongs to someone.  
Lillian: Well be careful around it, alright?  
Lex: Why?  
Lillian: I'm just afraid of you or Julian cutting yourself on it, or swallowing it. Or-  
Lex: Mom, what's up?

[Lillian shakes her head.]

Lillian: Nothing, just be careful when you're around those rocks.  
Lex: All right.

[Lillian nodes her head.]

Lillian: Thank you.

[Lillian walks out. Lex opens his led box and stares at the rock, suspiciously.]

Lex: Why are you afraid of these rocks... Mother?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Metamorphosis

**Tales of the Multiverse: Smallville**

**A Mothers Love, a Fathers Strength Episode 2**

[Scene opens with Clark soaring over Smallville. Cut to Clark entering Lana's room and floating over her bed. Clark smiles. Lana opens her eyes.)

Lana: It's all your fault, Clark.

(Clark gets startled and wakes up as he crashes down on the bed.)

Martha (from downstairs): Clark?! Clark Kent, we're leaving for the farmer's market in fifteen minutes, and you haven't done your chores yet!

[Cut to the farmers market. Lillian's car pulls in and she, Julian, and Lex get out.)

Lex: I still don't know why I had to come.

[Lillian opens the trunk of the car and pulls out a large fruit container.]

Lillian: Oh, come on, Alexander. It's a great way to make new friends.  
Lex: That's easy for you to say. You've lived here the past eight years. (Noticing the fruit) Where'd you get the fruit?  
Lillian: Oh, I promised to help Martha

[Julian reaches for an apple and bites into it joyfully.]

Julian: Mmm, I love this place. The fruit tastes so good.

[Cut to Clark as he, Pete and Chloe set up their booth. Clark can't find a hammer to nail up their sign so he just pushes the nail in, using .01 percent of his strength. Chloe and Pete walk back.)

Chloe: Uh... How'd you get that nail in, Clark?  
Clark: Rock.

[Cut to Lana and Whitney walking in.]

Chloe: All hail the homecoming King and Queen.

[Lana notices Clark and walks over to him, just as Lillian, Lex, and Julian walk up.]

Lillian: Here's the fruit you left with me Martha.  
Martha: Oh, thanks Lillian. I knew I was forgetting something.  
Julian: Hey Clark.  
Clark: Hey little guy. How are you?  
Julian: Great. Thanks for saving my big brother.  
Clark: Anytime.

[Lana and Whitney walk up. Lana notices Lex, but ignores him.]

Lana (To Julian): Hey little guy. How are you?  
Julian: I'm good, and you're pretty.  
Lana: Oh, thank you. Aren't you sweet?

[Lana pats Julian on the head and looks at Clark.]

Lana (To Clark): Hey, Clark. I didn't see you at the dance yesterday.  
Clark: Sorry, Lana, I was... (To Whitney) A little tied up.

[Lana looks from Clark to Whitney. Whitney looks away. Lex notices this, but says nothing. Jonathan walks up.]

Jonathan: Hey, Whitney. Great game last Saturday. I haven't seen an offense like that since I played.  
Whitney: Thanks, Mr. Kent.

[Clark rolls his eyes.]

Clark: I'll get the rest of the boxes.

[Clark walks off. Lex waits a few seconds and follows. Clark grabs a few crates of fruit. Lex walks next to him.]

Lex: Can't knock your taste in women.

(Clark gets startled a little.)

Clark: What?  
Lex: Come on, I saw the way you were looking at that girl, Lana.  
Clark: It's not what you think. We're just friends.  
Lex: Is that what you want her to think?

[Clark ignores him.]

Lex: You mind telling me what happened last night?  
Clark: Just a stupid high school prank.  
Lex: You were tied to a stake in the middle of a field, Clark. Even the Romans saved that for a special occasion. Was it that Whitney guy?  
Clark: Look, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather forget it.  
Lex: Alright.

(Julian goes up to Chloe.)

Julian: Is there fat in fertilizer?  
Chloe: I don't think so? Why do you ask?  
Julian: My brother and your dad are working to trim the fat in the fertilizer company.  
Chloe: That means finding a way to cut costs without losing a job.  
Julian: Oh. That's embarrassing.

(Cut to later that day as Lex's looking at Lana's necklace again before putting it back in the lead box. Cut to Lana's place as she's riding. When she arrives, Lex is already there.)

Lex: Your form's good, but his gait's off. You might wanna check his shoes.  
Lana: Sneaking around like that, you're lucky you didn't get kicked.  
Lex (Smiling): I'm-  
Lana: Alexander Luthor, I know. Lillian's a good friend of my aunt's.  
Lex: Well it's nice to officially meet you.  
Lana: We've already met.  
Lex: We have? I seriously doubt I'd forget meeting you.  
Lana: You were a little preoccupied. My aunt Nell took me to Metropolis for a riding competition, and we stayed with your dad. I heard you had a pool, so I checked it out. I saw you skinny dipping with some brunette. I think you were teaching her the breast stroke.  
Lex: That was you? ... Wow. Great job growing up. Also, call me Lex. Only my mom calls me Alexander.

(Lex notices a board full of medals and trophies that Lana has won.)

Lex: Impressive display.  
Lana: I think it's tacky, but it makes Nell happy.

(Lex notices a picture where Lana's wearing the necklace he found.)

Lex: That's an unusual necklace.  
Lana: It's my favorite.  
Lex: So how come you're not wearing it?  
Lana: I lent it to my boyfriend.  
Lex: Lucky guy. Who is he?  
Lana: Whitney Fordman.  
Lex: The guy Clark Kent saved just after the farmer's market?  
Lana: Just got back from seeing him.  
Lex: Makes you wonder if you're with the right guy. One saves lives. The other throws a football.  
Lana: For someone who just moved into town you've got a very high opinion or people  
Lex: You just seem more interesting than that. While you're nursing your boyfriend back to health ask him what he was doing before the big game.

[Lana looks at Lex.]

Lana: He was with me.  
Lex: The whole time?

(Lana looks away.)

Lex: Nice seeing you again.

(Cut to the Mansion as Lex comes back as Clark's looking at a model of the Battle of Troy.)

Lex: You save anyone on the way here? You keep it up; you could make a career out of it.  
Clark: I was just dropping off your produce. These things look cool.  
Lex: A big toy for Julian from my mother and me, a strategy tool when my father gave it to me when I was his age.  
Clark: Strategy tool?  
Lex: My father equates business with war. Take the Battle of Troy for example. It started because two men were in love with the same woman, like you and the quarterback.  
Clark: If we're at war, Whitney's pretty much won.  
Lex: You lost one battle Clark, that's all. Besides, I don't think Lana's as infatuated as you'd think.  
Julian (V.O): She's crazy about you.

[Clark and Lex bend down and look under the model. Julian is under there. He smiles.]

Julian: All you need is something that can get your hat in the ring.

[Lex smiles.]

Lex: Though his approach was questionable (To Clark) My brother is absolutely right.

[Lex holds out the box.]

Lex: I've got your Trojan Horse for Lana.

(Lex takes the box and opens it as Clark begins to look sick.)

Lex: Clark, you alright?

(Lex closes the box almost instinctively.)

Clark: Fine. Just been a little ill on and off all morning. What is that anyway?  
Lex: A lead box made from the armor of a dragon slayer. My mom and dad gave it to me for my twelfth birthday as a way for me to put all my doubts and insecurities away. Here  
Clark: Uh... I can't take that.  
Lex: What is it with Kents and gifts? I'm giving it to you. Give the necklace to Lana, and you'll win her heart.

[Clark looks at the box.]

Lex: All you have to do is use it.

[Clark takes the box.]

Clark: Thank you, Lex.  
Lex: Don't mention it. Now go after her.

[Clark smirks and walks out. Lex stays where he is for a few seconds. Julian crawls out from under the table.]

Julian: That was a very nice thing you did.  
Lex: Clark's a good guy; he just needs a little guidance. Direction. (To Julian) What were you doing under there?

[Julian holds up two figures from the model.]

Julian: Playing.  
Lex: I see.  
Julian: Lex?  
Lex: What?  
Julian: Tell me the story about the Dragon Slayer.

[Cut to a large building in Smallville called, "JOB INC". which is located right next to the Talon. Cut to inside as Lillian sits at her desk with a headset on, talking to someone.]

Lillian: I don't care if LuthorCorp made an offer! Tell them we're not for sale.

(Jonathan comes in.)

Lillian: Excuse me, Tess. A friend's come in.

(Lillian takes off the headset.)

Lillian: Hello Jonathan.  
Jonathan: Lillian. What's up?  
Lillian: I called you here to make a plea.

[Jonathan looks confused.]

Jonathan: What plea?  
Lillian: Please don't blame Alexander for what his father did. He's a good boy. Since he's met Clark I don't think I've ever seen him happier.  
Jonathan: Look, I know I may be unfair, but I'd rather wait and see for myself what your son is like.  
Lillian: But you're not giving him a chance. You see nothing but Lionel in him.  
Jonathan: Well so far he hasn't given me a reason to see anything else.  
Lillian: He untied Clark from the stake that hoodlum Whitney Fordman tied him onto.  
Jonathan: What?

[Lillian's eyes widen. Jonathan didn't know.]

Lillian: He didn't tell you?  
Jonathan: No. What happened?!  
Lillian: Look, I don't want to get in the middle of this, okay. I'd rather let Clark tell you.

[Jonathan nods his head.]

Jonathan: Alright. Well... See you later Lillian, and thanks for your help this morning.

[Jonathan leaves.]

Lillian: Well, this certainly made me lose some points with Clark.

[Cut to Clark at the farm. Clark leans against the fence and looks at the box Lex gave him. He opens it as his veins begin to pop and turn green before he closes it. This isn't an ordinary allergy.)

Jonathan: Clark?

(Clark turns to Jonathan.)

Clark: Yeah Dad?  
Jonathan: Son, Lillian just told me about how you were tied up to a stake in the middle of a field.  
Clark: It was just a stupid prank Dad. Nothing to worry about.  
Jonathan: It does worry me when something dangerous actually happen to you. I'm your father.  
Clark: I know.  
Jonathan: What happened?  
Clark: Whitney saw me talking to Lana and, I guess, got jealous. He and his friends cornered me and, before I knew it, they had me in the car and hung me up in the cornfield.  
Jonathan: And you didn't pull yourself down?  
Clark: I couldn't.  
Jonathan: Why?  
Clark: Because of this.

[Clark holds up the box and opens it. Clark becomes sick.]

Jonathan: Clark, what's wrong?

(Clark quickly closes it.)

Clark: It's the meteor rocks. At first I just thought I was allergic, but it actually hurts being close to it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just got embarrassed.  
Jonathan: I know son, but you can always come to your mother and me for support.  
Clark: Thanks Dad. How is Whitney by the way?  
Jonathan: A few scratches, but nothing serious.  
Clark: Good.

[Jonathan starts walking away.]

Clark (Hesitantly): Dad, wait.

[Jonathan turns around.]

Jonathan: What is it, son?  
Clark: Something else happened this morning.  
Jonathan: What?  
Clark: Well...I...kind've woke up, floating  
Jonathan: Floating?  
Clark: As soon as I woke up, I crashed. Dad, what's happening to me?  
Jonathan: I don't know, son. As soon as you start defying the laws of physics, we're definitely in uncharted territory.  
Clark: Great.  
Jonathan: I know I'm supposed to have all the answers, but I don't. It kills me that I don't, but you've gotta have faith that we'll get through this.  
Clark: I do, but this is happening to me, and I'm scared.  
Jonathan: I was uh... Thinking about that truck Lex gave you. I may not exactly like Lex... But I do know he was just repaying you, but son, don't expect presents in return for helping people.  
Clark: I don't Dad.  
Jonathan: Alright. Lana's in the barn. I told her I'd come and get you.

(Clark goes to Lana and hides the box before walking up to the Loft.)

Clark: Hey Lana.

[Lana turns around and smiles.]

Lana: Hey, Clark. (Motions to the barn) Nice setup.  
Clark: My dad made it for me. He calls it my Fortress of Solitude.

[Lana smiles and looks at the telescope.]

Lana: I see you're into astronomy.  
Clark: That's more of a hobby.  
Lana: Did you know you could see my house from her?

[Lana looks into the telescope. Clark becomes still.]

Clark: No, really?

[Clark grabs the telescope and moves it a few inches away from the direction of her house.]

Clark: You know we've lived a mile apart from each other our whole lives and you've never come over.  
Lana: And you're wondering why I'm here now.  
Clark: Not that I don't enjoy the company. Cause, I was.  
Lana: I found out about Whitney's prank. That whole scarecrow thing.  
Clark: You don't have to apologize for him.  
Lana: I'm not here to defend Whitney. I'm here to see you. You are amazing. Whitney had no right to do that to you, and you turned around and saved his life. On top of that, Whitney even lost my favorite necklace.  
Clark: Who told you that?  
Lana: Lex Luthor.

[Clark gives the, "I should have known" look.]

Lana: He dropped some bread crumbs and I followed the trail. I'm glad he did it, Clark. He said you two are becoming good friends.  
Clark (Nodding his head): Yeah, we are.  
Lana: That's very rare to have a friendship like that.  
Clark: Well, Lex is definitely one of kind. What are you going to do now?  
Lana: I'm not sure. I thought I knew Whitney.  
Clark: Well, it was nice seeing you, Lana.  
Lana: See you later, Clark.

(Cut to later as Clark goes to Lana's house and opens the lead box as the meteor rock begins hurting him. He slowly takes the necklace out and puts it on Lana's door knob, rushing off after knocking. Lana opens the door.]

Lana: Hello?

[Lana notices her necklace on the door knob and takes it, happily. Cut to The Luthor Mansion as Lillian walks into Lex's study.]

Lillian: Lex, where's that meteor rock?  
Lex: I gave it to Clark to give back to Lana.

[Lillian nods her head.]

Lillian: Good riddance.

[Lillian turns to walk out.]

Lex: Mom, what's so important about the meteor rocks?  
Lillian: Nothing.  
Lex: Mom, you know something and I want to know what it is.  
Lillian: Alexander, there's nothing to know, just follow the rules I told you about the rocks and you'll be fine.  
Lex: Fine from what?  
Lillian: Alexander, can you just take a leap of faith and trust me for once?

[Lex thinks for a few minutes.]

Lex: Fine.  
Lillian: Thank you.

[Lillian walks out.]

Lex: Sooner or later I'll find out.

[Cut to Lillian entering her bedroom. She sits on the side of her bed and hears a beep. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone. She has a message. The message reads, "Do you have Greg Arkin?". Lillian frowns and types.]

Lillian (Out Loud): "Yes. Wasn't easy, but we were able to round up all his pieces and make him whole again".

[She hits send. Almost instantly she gets a response. "Excellent. Have you begun testing?" Lillian responds, "Yes. We should have the results soon". Cut to Julian with a waste paper basket over his head growling.)

Lex: Julian, what are you doing?

[Julian turns his head in the wrong direction.]

Julian: I'm playing.

[Lex looks at his watch.]

Lex: Isn't it past your bedtime?

[The wastebasket on his head shakes left and right.]

Julian (Obviously lying): No.  
Lex: Right. Let's go.

[Lex goes over to Julian and picks him up.]

Julian: Five more minutes.  
Lex: No.  
Julian: Two more minutes.  
Lex: How about this: You get ready for bed and I'll tell you the story of the dragon slayer.  
Julian: OH BOY!

[Julian jumps down and runs to his room.]

Lex: Well, another day, another excuse not to have to worry about the plant.

TO BE COTINUED...


	3. Hothead

**Tales of the Multiverse: Smallville: A Mothers Love, A Father's Strength**

**Episode 3: Hothead**

[Scene opens with Football game.]

Whitney: Two-Forty-Two! HIKE!

[The players go at it. Whitney tries to find an open player, but gets tackled.]

Coach Arnold: Alright time out! Time out! Whitney, get over here!

[Whitney goes running back to the coach.]

Coach Arnold: Refresh my memory, didn't I just send a pass for you there?  
Whitney: The rain was coming down so hard I couldn't see if Donnor was open so I figured I'd-  
Coach Arnold (Grabbing Whitney's mask): What does it say on that jacket?!  
Whitney: Coach.  
Coach Arnold (Angrily): That's right! Football's not a democracy! You do what I say because I know what's best for you! Now look, son, we have run this play a hundred times at practice, you don't have to see Donnor in order to know where he is! Now, I want you to get back out there and run the same exact play...and I want you to win this game for us.

[Whitney nods his head.]

Coach Arnold: All right, get back out there.

(Cut to Chloe watching.)

Chloe: Wow. Can anyone say "Anger management issues"?

(Cut back to the game as Whitney does the pass they talked about and they score the game winning touchdown. Everyone cheers. Cut to inside the locker room as Coach Arnold addresses the team.]

Coach Arnold: Now, listen up! There's another team eating Crow tonight.

[The players cheer.]

Coach Arnold: Now I want all of you to rest up for next week's game! I don't need to remind you how important it is.

[Whitney steps forth.]

Whitney: Not only is it a chance for the championship, but it will also be Coach Arnold's two hundredth win!

[The team cheers and they put their hands in.]

Everyone: Coach Arnold, Coach Arnold, coach Arnold!

[Cut to later as Coach Arnold sits in his sauna. The sauna has meteor rocks in it. There's a knock on the door.)

Coach Arnold: I'm coming. I'm coming

[Coach Arnold opens the door and see's the principle behind it.]

Principle: Coach Arnold, we need to talk.

[Cut to Coach Arnold, looking at a file.]

Coach Arnold: My boys, huh?  
Principle: 7 of them. I'm afraid they're ineligible to play Saturday's game.  
Coach Arnold: Well, we hold off on this and then we deal with it first thing Monday.  
Principle: I'm not going to sweep something like this under the rug just so you can win a game.  
Coach Arnold (Laughing): You've been here, what? 6 months? Well I've been here for twenty-five years. We're not talking about just a game we're talking about my legacy.  
Principle: I don't care about your legacy. I'm here to educate young people.  
Coach Arnold: I've been educating young people all my life! Do you know how many students have gone on to college because of me?! Do you know how many got good jobs because of my recommendation?!  
Principle (Calmly): I know most people think you walk on water, Coach, but I think your dangerous. I've seen your temper and I've seen your methods. Just because you win doesn't make you right.

[The Principle walks out.]

Principle: On Monday I'm suspending the players, end of story.

[Once the principle is out of site Coach Arnold slams his towel down in anger. Suddenly his desk catches fire. Coach Arnold looks at the blaze, shocked. Cut to high school the next day. Clark, Pete, and Chloe walk to school while Clark's reading Chloe's article about Coach Arnold.)

Clark: Don't you think your being a little hard on the guy, Chloe?  
Chloe: The guy grabbed Whitney by the helmet and yelled at him. You know you could hurt someone by doing that. Also, I've already got hate mail.  
Clark: And you're excited about that because...?  
Chloe: Because it shows I'm hitting a nerve.

[Clark notices the team gathering around outside.]

Coach Arnold: All right gather around. I know some f you have been hearing some strange rumors, but I want you to get that out of your heads, right now.  
Clark: What's going on over there?

[Chloe takes out her camera and starts taking pictures.]

Chloe: I don't know.  
Pete: I do. Those seven were accused of cheating on a test, possessing the answer keys.  
Chloe: Oh cool! A picture of the cheating jockstraps!  
Clark: Any idea how they could have gotten the answers for that test?  
Chloe: Nope, but I'll work on it ASAP.

(One of the jocks is about to throw a football at Chloe before Clark catches it with Jedi quick reflexes.)

Pete: Nice catch.  
Chloe: One of your teammates tries to assassinate me, and all you can say is nice catch?!

[Clark throws back the football. The player catches it, but gasps when he catches it. Coach Arnold notices this and stares at Clark. Cut to the Lex's mansion. Three men sit in Lex's study, waiting for him. Lex walks in, somewhat shocked, about their presence.]

Lex: Well, if it isn't the three wise men. Hello Dominic.  
Dominic: I assume you're late because of a fencing lesson, or have you taken up polo again?  
Lex: I'm not late. I canceled this meeting if you recall.  
Dominic: Your father insisted that we fly down and keep it!  
Lex: And when he barks, you jump.  
Dominic: Your father wants us to make sure that your mother hasn't clouded the reason why you're here.  
Lex: Trust me, it hasn't.  
Dominic: I assume you've seen the business readout of the plant?  
Lex: Yup. We're twenty percent over budget.

[Lex walks over to his pool table and takes out a stick.]

Dominic: And your father wants you to take drastic action.  
Lex: I plan to.  
Dominic: Good, then I can inform him you'll be cutting your work force?  
Lex: On the contrary, you can tell him I plan on increasing my workforce.  
Dominic: By how much?  
Lex: Twenty percent. I've already arranged to have a fresh supply of new workers start Monday.

[Lex goes to the pool table and starts playing.]

Dominic: (laughs) Lex, I've always enjoyed your unique sense of humor, but you can't be serious.  
Lex: You have to spend money to make money, Dominic. If we expand productivity and marketing while our competitors retreat when the sector bounces back, we'll corner the market.  
Dominic: Your father sent you to Smallville to turn the plant around, not—  
Lex (Cutting in): My father sent me to Smallville because he'd rather surround himself with drones then people who challenge his archaic business practices.  
Dominic: I'll be certain to tell him that.  
Lex: Please do.  
Lillian (VO): You can also tell him I don't approve of his methods in running a business.

[Everyone turns to see Lillian on the second floor, looking down at everyone. They all become stiff, indicating that Lillian holds the same fear over them as Lionel does.]

Lex: This meeting is adjourned.

[Dominic's face hardens and he starts walking out.]

Lex: By the way, Dominic. Tell your sister I said hi.

[Dominic stops, but doesn't face him, instead he walks out. Once they're gone Lillian looks at Lex.]

Lillian: Did you really do something with his sister?  
Lex: No, but it gets under his skin.  
Lillian: I never liked Dominic.  
Lex: Why do you think I targeted him for the past twenty April Fools Days?

[Lillian smiles.]

Lex: Thank you for providing me with the workers.  
Lillian: No problem.

[Julian peaks out of the doorway.]

Julian: Are they gone?  
Lex: Yeah, I got rid of them.  
Julian: Does this mean we can go to the park now?

[Lex raises an eyebrow.]

Lex: The Park?

[Lex's eyes widen and he looks at Lillian.]

Lillian: I think it would be nice if you spent more time with your brother.

[Lillian gives him the puppy dogs pout.]

Lex: Nice try.

[Lex feels Julian tug on his pant leg and looks down. Julian's giving him the puppy dog pout.]

Lex (Shaking his head): Not fair.

[Cut to The Kent Farm as Clark is talking to his dad.]

Jonathan: Wait a minute, what do you mean you had to join the football team?  
Clark: The coach didn't give me much of a choice.  
Jonathan: I suppose he gave you that: Be Your Own Man Speech, right?  
Clark: Yeah.  
Jonathan: Well old Walt's been giving that speech for twenty-five years, same one. You'll just have to go to him tomorrow and tell him you can't play.  
Clark: Dad, please don't make me do that.  
Jonathan: Clark, we've had this conversation before.  
Clark: It's never been a conversation. I can be careful, and you don't trust me.  
Jonathan: It's not that I don't trust you, son. I mean if you get angry just once or you try to impress some girl with a fancy move, someone could get really hurt. I'm sorry son, but I'm not signing any permission slip.  
Clark: You don't have to. I'm playing, and you can't stop me.

(Clark goes off. Jonathan looks away saddened by being a villain. Cut to Lana at her house as she packs up her cheer leading outfit when Nell arrives.)

Nell: Lana, you're home early. Did they cancel cheer leading practice?  
Lana: Actually, I quit.  
Nell: But you love cheer leading.  
Lana: Some of the football players got caught cheating.  
Nell: And that's why you quit?  
Lana: That and I think there's more to life than just shaking pom-poms around.  
Nell: You just thought of this out of the blue? You can't let a few bad apples ruin it for you.  
Lana: Nell, I'm ready to move on.  
Nell: Well... I guess I could always use help in the flower shop.  
Lana: Actually, I'd like to try this out on my own.

[Nell is shocked to hear this.]

Lana (Happily): But thanks

[Cut to Clark and the other football players running out of the locker room for practice. Clark strides out, happily. He notices Lana isn't with the cheerleaders.]

Clark: Hey, Pete, have you seen Lana?  
Pete: Nope, but there's your dad.

[Clark looks to see Jonathan in the stands. He smiles and runs in.]

Clark: Dad! I'm glad you came.  
Jonathan: I still don't support your decision. I'm here to see no one gets hurt.

(Clark looks away disappointedly as he joins the team.)

Coach Arnold: Alright Kent, go long.

(Clark is about to when he looks at his dad and trips.)

Coach Arnold: What was that?!

(Coach Arnold grabs Clark by the helmet as Jonathan stands up slightly.)

Coach Arnold: Your dad's not coaching this team Kent, I am! Now get angry and kick some butt!  
Clark: Yes, coach!

(Clark out runs everyone else without using his speed and makes a touchdown as he smiles when Jonathan walks out.)

Pete: Clark, awesome moves, man.  
Clark: Uh... Yeah...

[Clark watches his father walk out. Cut to Coach Arnold watching the video of Clark's tryout. The principle walks in.]

Coach Arnold: Ah, how's my favorite football fan?  
Principle Kwan: Coach one of the player accused of cheating has come forward and said you supplied them with the test.  
Coach Arnold: Oh? And what little boy told you that little piece of fiction?  
Principle Kwan: I'm not at liberty to say.  
Coach Arnold: But I bet you already went to the school board to try and have them suspend me.  
Principle Kwan: You have friends in high places.  
Coach Arnold: I should. I coached most of 'em. You don't understand, I'm an institution. Who'd you think the school board was going to believe? Some cheating little brat who's tryin' to save his own ass or the man whose been leading this school to victory for twenty-five years?!

[Principle Kwan leans forward, not intimidated at all.]

Principle Kwan: They may not believe one, but if I can get all of them to step forward. The board will have no choice but to suspend you from coaching for the rest of your life.  
Coach Arnold: You will NOT bring me down!

(Coach Arnold slams his remote down as the TV catches fire. Principle Kwan and him watch in horror.]

Principle Kwan: What is going on here?

[Principle Kwan picks up his briefcase and walks out. As Kwan walks off, Coach Arnold begins to realize that the fires started when he got angry... He can create fire. He looks at Kwan entering his car.)

Coach Arnold: Who the hell does he think he is?

[Coach Arnold closes his eyes and begins to concentrate. Cut to Kwan putting his key in the ignition. The moment his car starts flames spew all over the inside.]

Kwan: What...?!

(Kwan tries to get out, but the handle catches fire.)

Kwan: Help!

(Cut to outside as Clark and Pete walk out.)

Clark: Go get help!

(Clark waits for Pete to go off before he rushes to the car and takes the door off, getting Principal Kwan out and getting him away from the car as it explodes. Clark lays Kwan on the ground and looks at the destroyed car. Cut to the Kent house as Martha hangs up the phone.]

Martha: The doctors say Principle Kwan is going to need to be held over for the night.  
Clark: Is he going to be all right?  
Martha: They say he should be.  
Jonathan: Did anyone see you, son?  
Clark: Nobody saw me Dad! I told the paramedics I put my hands in my coat before I took him out.  
Martha: Lucky you were there.  
Clark (Condescendingly): Yeah, well I kinda missed my ride.  
Jonathan: Look, I saw you play, alright? And you could have easily hurt any of those boys out there.  
Clark: But the point is, I didn't. Why are we having this conversation? He's never going to believe me. By the way Coach gave me your old position.

[Jonathan looks at Clark, shocked by the news.]

Clark: You're looking at the starting tailback for this Friday's game.

[Jonathan doesn't say anything.]

Clark: Don't everybody congratulate me at once.

(Clark goes off.)

Jonathan: How did he get so stubborn.  
Martha (sarcastically): Gee, I don't know.  
Jonathan: Now wait a minute. I was not that bad.  
Martha: No, you were the obedient son, who listened to his father and didn't run away when the summer tryouts for the Metropolis Sharks started.  
Jonathan: What if he makes a mistake, and someone suspects... The truth. I do not want anyone to come here and take our boy away from us!  
Martha: If you don't start trusting him, he won't have to be taken away. He's gonna leave all on his own.

(Cut to the Luthor Mansion as Lionel bursts into Lex's office.)

Lionel: Congratulations Lex. You've made the business page for once.

(Lionel tosses down the paper as Lex looks at it. The headline reads, "Mrs. Ex-Luthor & Son in a no win scenario".)

Lex: I told Dominic I initiated this plan a few days ago.  
Lionel: Yes, and my drone dutifully reported it to me. I just didn't think you'd be stupid enough to implement it.  
Lex: If you had a problem why didn't you pick up the phone and call me?  
Lionel: We have a reporting structure. Just because you're my son don't expect special treatment.  
Lex: Believe me I never have.  
Lionel: That wounded pride routine may have worked for your mother, but don't try it with me. Just because you asked her for help don't think she'll take the fall when it fails  
Lillian (V.O): Asked me for help?

[Lex smiles. Lionel turns to see Lillian laughing at the doorway.]

Lillian: Come on, Lionel. Lex is a grown man and fully capable of making his own decisions. I went to him and offered my assistance. And, like any other business partner, he took my advice into consideration.  
Lionel: Well, that's reassuring. As business men then, Lex, I propose a deal. We'll fence for it. You win, I'll let you continue with your plan. I win, you fire twenty percent of your workforce, including the new ones scheduled to start Monday. The question you have to ask yourself is... Are you good enough to take on your old man?  
Lillian: Lex, you don't have to do this.  
Lex: You're right. I want to.

(Lionel smiles. He knows he has him now. Cut to the fencing area as the two fence while Lillian looks on worriedly. Julian appears to be having the time of his life.)

Julian: Kick his butt Lex!

(Lex makes a slash that Lionel dodges.)

Lionel: Look at your moves, Lex. They're rash, with no thought to their consequences.  
Lex: If I wanted commentary, I'd have bought one of your books on tape.  
Lionel: You want to know what your problem is, Lex?  
Lex: Enlighten me.  
Lionel: You're ruled by your emotions. Always have been.

(Lionel disarms Lex and holds the sword to his chest.)

Lionel: And that can be a fatal flaw.

[Lionel moves to sword up to Lex's neck. Lex winces in pain as he backs away. Lionel doesn't let up. Instead, he pushes it further, causing Lex to bleed. Lillian gets on her feet.]

Lillian: Lionel stop, he's beaten!

[Lionel eases up.]

Lionel (Not taking his eyes off Lex): Exactly. I want those workers gone by noon tomorrow. Meeting adjourned.

[Lex falls back, clasping his neck. Lionel sheaths the sword.]

Julian: Cheater!

[Lionel tosses a challenging glance at Julian, who quickly ducks behind Lillian. Lillian and Lionel stare at each other for a few seconds.]

Lionel (Smirk): Always a pleasure seeing you, Lillian.

[Lionel walks out. Lillian goes to Lex's side.]

Lillian: Lex, are you-  
Lex: I'm fine! Just leave me alone!

[Lex storms out, leaving Lillian worried. Julian goes to her side.]

Julian: Dad cheated mom, I know it.  
Lillian: Julian, not now.

(Cut to the Beanery later in the evening. Lana is delivering drinks to various people. She's having a difficult time. She notices Lex sitting in the lounge. He's got folders and documents all over the table. He looks deep in thought. She walks up to him and smiles. Lex looks up.)

Lex: Lana? What happened, did Nell put you out on the street?  
Lana: Decided to join the work force.  
Lex: Good for you. I'm sure you'll be employee of the month in no time.  
Lana: I just have to figure out how to not break any of the glasses.  
Lex: Better bring my cappuccino in a Styrofoam cup then.

(Chloe and Clark come in.)

Chloe: Clark Kent joins the football team, and Lana Lang's a waitress. When did I take a wrong turn and end up in Topsy-Turvy Town?

[Clark notices Lex and walks over to him. Lex, seeing Clark, smiles.]

Clark: Hey Lex.  
Lex: Hey. Word has it that Clark Kent joined the football team.  
Clark: Rumor's true. Now, I heard a rumor that your father ordered you to cut your work force.

[Lex gives a sly smirk.]

Lex: Now where did you hear that?  
Clark: Oh, I have my-  
Lex (Playfully): Clark.  
Clark: Lillian. She told my mom, she told me, etc.

[Lex shakes his head.]

Lex: Well I'm glad I get to share my mom's friendship with the Kents, but sometimes, I feel she shares too much. So how'd your dad take you joining the football team?  
Clark: He didn't like it. I don't get it. They encourage me to make my own decisions and when I do, they shut me down.  
Lex: And you're waiting to get home after your dad's asleep to avoid the uncomfortable silence when you two are in the room.  
Clark: How'd you know?  
Lex: The Luthors wrote the book on uncomfortable silences.  
Clark: So, how many people do you have to cut?  
Lex: About four poor bastards have to get the axe, and the problem is that they all have families.

(Lana comes back with Lex's coffee.)

Lana: You guys mind if I throw in my two-bits about family problems?  
Chloe: Okay.  
Lana: You should have seen the look on Nell's face when I took this job.  
Chloe: Looks like all you guys are in the same boat.  
Lex: No we're not. Clark and Lana stood by their decisions, and I caved. In fact, these two have inspired me.

(Lex holds his cup to Clark and Lana.)

Clark: Oh yeah, playing football and serving coffee. We're living the dream.

(Lex smirks and takes a sip.)

Lana: How is it?  
Lex: It's good.

(Lana walks off.)

Clark: It's not what you asked for, is it?  
Lex: ... Not even close.  
Chloe: Well while you two spare Lana's feelings. I've got some investigating to do about Coach Arnold giving the players the test.  
Clark: Good luck.

[Cut to the football field as Coach Arnold addresses a handful of players.]

Coach Arnold: Alright, so which one of you told Kwan that I supplied you with the answers to that test? Anyone?  
Trevor: Coach, no college is even gonna look at us with cheating on our record.

(Coach Arnold goes to Trevor.)

Coach Arnold: So it was you, Trevor. Now why doesn't that surprise me!

(Coach Arnold slaps Trevor across the face as the sprinklers begin spewing fire.)

Coach Arnold: Nothing... NOTHING... IS GOING TO STAND BETWEEN ME AND MY LEGACY!

[Cut to Chloe, who's eyes widen.]

Chloe: What the-?  
Coach Arnold: NOW, YOU GO HOME AND KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT, UNDERSTAND?!

(Chloe takes pictures. Cut to the Farm as Clark wears a jersey for a pre-game rally as Martha shows up.)

Martha: Heading out to the pep rally?  
Clark: How do I look?  
Martha: As handsome as your father.  
Clark: You don't have to do this, Mom.  
Martha: Do what?  
Clark: Play Kent Family peace keeper.  
Martha: Well if the Kent men weren't so stubborn, I wouldn't have to.  
Clark: So you're taking Dad's side?  
Martha: No, Clark, I'm not. We're just worried.  
Clark: ... See you at the game, Mom... I hope

[Cut to Chloe meeting up with the football player Coach Arnold smacked.]

Chloe: Hey Trevor. Up for an interview?  
Trevor: No.  
Chloe: Well whether you talk or not, this is going on the front page of the torch tomorrow.

(Chloe shows Trevor her camera, which has a picture of the players with the sprinklers. Trevor becomes uneasy.]

Trevor: Just leave me alone!

(Trevor goes to his car when Coach Arnold appears and grabs his arm.)

Coach Arnold: Talking to the reporter Trevor? I thought you were smarter than that.  
Trevor: I didn't say anything! I swear! She's got pictures of us with the sprinklers!  
Coach Arnold: Really? Well, we'll have to do something about that.

(Coach Arnold lets go. Cut to the Torch as Chloe's working when the computer catches fire.)

(Chloe goes to the door when it catches fire too.)

Chloe: Holy-!

[Chloe tries to go out the window, but the fire moves, like a snake, and blocks her way.]

Chloe: Uh-oh.

(Cut to outside as Clark's with Pete.)

Clark: Hey Pete, do you know where Chloe is?  
Pete: Nope.

(Chloe opens a very small window and swings her arms around.)

Chloe: CLARK!  
Clark: CHLOE!

[Clark gets in and comforts her.]

Clark: It's okay, Chloe. It's okay.

[Suddenly all the fires in the office go out.]

Clark: Okay, that was weird.  
Chloe: I think I know what's going on.  
Clark: You always do...

(Clark holds up a scorched paper.)

Clark: The Torch torched. How's that for dramatic irony?

[Chloe is not amused.]

Clark: Just trying to get you to smile.  
Chloe: This is more than just arsine, Clark. It's like the fire knew what I was thinking  
Clark: And you believe Coach Walt had something to do with it?  
Chloe: Look at the facts: Principle Kwan launches an investigation on the cheating scandal; Coach Arnold tries to fry him in his car, Then one of the players comes forward and he threatens them all with pyro-tech sprinklers, I'm about to print that picture and the Torch goes up in flames.  
Clark: Now you think he's behind the cheating scandal? Come on, Chloe.  
Chloe: A psycho coach tries to do anything to get himself into the pantheon of legendary coaches!  
Clark: Do you have the picture?  
Chloe: No. It's kinda hard to retrieve the files from a ruined computer.  
Clark: Then you have nothing to prove it.  
Chloe: Clark please trust me on this.  
Clark: Fine. I'll help you look into it.

(Cut to before the game as Clark approaches Trevor's house. He knocks on the front door. Trevor's mother answers.]

Clark: Hi, is Trevor home?  
Trevor's mom: Yeah, he's in the garage for some reason.

[Cut to Clark entering the garage.]

Trevor: Don't come near me!  
Clark: Trevor, it's okay. I wanna help.

[Clark finds Trevor. He's surrounded by Fire extinguishers.]

Clark: Trevor?  
Trevor: Just leave, he might come back  
Clark: Who?  
Trevor: Coach Walt. If he gets angry he'll...(Trails off)  
Clark: What did he do to you?  
Trevor: Coach drives me pretty hard. Me and some of the other guys. Thinks he's our father, or at least that's how he justifies it. Once when I dropped a pass he drove me home and punched me in the stomach. Told me not to do it again.  
Clark: Why didn't you tell anyone?  
Trevor: Because he would have thrown me off the team and he wouldn't help me pass my classes.  
Clark: Did he give you that Math midterm?

[Trevor gives a sad nod.]

Clark: Trevor, I can help—  
Trevor: That's what Principle Kwan said and look what the coach did to him!

[Clark notices the bandage on Trevor's arm.]

Clark: What happened to your arm?

[Trevor hides his arm.]

Trevor: Nothing. Just a carburetor burn.  
Clark: Let me see it.

[Trevor holds out his arm and shows Clark. Clark unwraps the bandage. Trevor winces when it's removed. Clark notices the burn is shaped like a hand print. Trevor starts hyperventilating.]

Trevor: I don't know how he did it, but if I talk he'll fry me, man.

[Clark looks at Trevor. Cut to Coach Arnold's sauna. Clark comes in.)

Coach Arnold: Kent? Why aren't you in the locker room, suiting up?  
Clark: I'm not waking out on that field and neither are you.

[Coach Arnold gives a small laugh.]

Coach Arnold: Oh, really? Why's that?  
Clark: I saw what you did to Trevor's arm  
Coach Arnold: Trevor should have kept his mouth shut!

[Clark begins to stumble with the Kryptonite rocks' radiation.]

Coach Arnold: What's the matter Kent? Can't take the heat?

[Coach Arnold punches Clark and throws him into the Sauna.]

Coach Arnold: Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a game to win.

(Coach Arnold closes the door as Clark looks at the Meteor Rocks, and he feels ten times worse than when he's around Lana's necklace Because there's much more Kryptonite. Cut to the Game as the Crows complete a pass. Martha and Jonathon sit in the stands.]

Martha (Waving): Chloe!  
Chloe: Hi Mr. Kent! Hi Mrs. Kent!

[Jonathan and Martha walk over to Chloe.]

Martha: Smallville's Cynic had a change of heart.  
Lillian (VO): Well, that's good.

[Martha see's Lillian sitting behind them.]

Martha: Lillian, I didn't know you liked football.  
Lillian: Well, anyone who's anyone comes to these games. If not you're going to be considered an outsider and no one will want to talk to you.  
Jonathan: Where's your eccentric son?

[Julian comes running up with his arms full of candy bars.]

Julian: Mom, have you seen how much candy is here?!  
Jonathan (To Lillian): This one always knows how to make an entrance, but I meant Lex.  
Lillian: Not here. He's busy working on a way to cut costs without kowtowing to his father.  
Chloe: Cool, and as for Mrs. Kent's question, I am putting my cynicism aside for my friend.  
Martha: Yes. (To Jonathan) We're trying the same philosophy.  
Jonathan (Rolling his eyes): Where's Clark?  
Chloe: I don't know. I was supposed to meet him before the game, but he never showed.

(Cut to Clark. He takes a meteor rock and tries to throw it out of the room, but it just crashes against the glass. He tries again and manages to crack a window. Cut back to the game as Jonathan walks up to Pete on the sidelines.)

Jonathan: Hey, Pete, have you seen Clark?  
Pete: No.

[Coach Arnold walks up to him.]

Coach Arnold: Jonathan, you know the rules. No parents on the sidelines.  
Jonathan: I'm looking for Clark.  
Coach Arnold: Join the club I can us him out here. Guess he doesn't have what it takes to be a winner.

(Jonathan's about to walk back when Chloe walks up.)

Chloe: I think the coach is lying.

[Jonathan nods his head.]

Jonathan: Check the lockers and I'll check the school.

[Coach Arnold notices Chloe and Jonathan enter the school. He hands the play book to another coach.]

Coach Arnold: Take over for a minute.  
Coach: But we're in the middle of a game.  
Coach Arnold: Just call a play!

(Cut to the steam room as Clark finally manages to toss a rock out. Clark collapses from exhaustion. Cut to Jonathan entering the Coach's office.]

Jonathan: Clark!  
Clark: DAD!

[Jonathan notices the crack in the Sauna. He looks in through the crack and see's Clark.]

Jonathan: Clark!

[Jonathan tries to open the door, but it's locked. Jonathan kicks it open and grabs Clark.]

Jonathan: Clark, you alright?  
Clark (weakly): It's the meteor rocks.

[Jonathan drags Clark out of the Sauna. The moment they're outside Coach Arnold hits Jonathan with a Fire extinguisher. Jonathan and Clark both fall to the floor. Clark returns to normal as Walt tries to hit him again, but Clark blocks and kicks Arnold through the window. Arnold falls on his back, shocked by Clark's strength. He gets up to see Clark coming towards him.)

Clark: Coach you need help.  
Arnold: What I need is too win this game!  
Clark: It's too late for that.

[Arnold sets the whole locker room ablaze. Clark walks through the fire as Arnold gapes.)

Arnold: How'd you do that?  
Clark (smiling as he takes off his jacket): It's in the genes.

[Arnold tries to punch him, but Clark ducks and pushes him to the showers.]

Clark: Give it up coach. You lost.  
Arnold: No, NO!

(Fire shoots out of the sprinklers, engulfing Arnold. Clark can do nothing, but watch. Cut to a nighttime shot of the Luthor Mansion. Lionel barges into Lex's study.]

Lex (Condescendingly): Two trips in one week. I'm flattered, Dad.

[Lionel holds up a piece of paper.]

Lionel: What is this, Lex?  
Lex: My new proposal. I figured out how to cut the operating budget by 20% without losing a single worker.  
Lionel: Lex, I specifically told you to cut your workforce.  
Lex: Why with this plan you don't get the bad P. R.  
Lillian: In fact, he'll get fantastic P.R. because of it.

[Lex and Lionel look to see Lillian walk in. Lionel smirks.]

Lionel: Lillian, I see you're still fighting your son's battles for him.  
Lex: No, she's not. I'm fighting my own battles now.  
Lillian: Me walking in here is a coincidence.

[Lillian grabs a book and walks out.]

[Lionel looks at Lex.]

Lionel: At least now I can see where your loyalties are.  
Lex (smirking): Careful Dad, you're getting emotional.

(He pulls out a sword.)

Lex: We can always try a rematch or are you afraid you won't be able to beat your son again?

[Lionel smirks.]

Lionel: You get one.  
Lex: One what?  
Lionel One chance to defy me.  
Lex: I don't know what you hate more. The fact that my plan works, or that you didn't think of it yourself.  
Lionel: Just remember. Empires aren't built on clever book keeping.  
Lex: Dad, you have no idea what I'm capable of.

[The two exchange a condescending smile.]

Lionel: We'll be in touch.

[Lionel walks off. Julian crawls out from under Lex's desk.]

Julian: Yay! Lex won!  
Lex (Shocked): How'd you get in here?  
Julian: When I heard dad was coming I snuck in. I wanted to see you win. You always win! It's awesome!

[Lex shakes his head.]

Lex (Out loud): He's gone you can come out.

[Lillian walks out.]

Lex: I told you I could handle him.  
Lillian: I was just worried about you.  
Lex: If you're so worried about my safety why not tell me about those rocks?

[Lillian's face darkens. She's about to respond when her cell phone rings.]

Lillian: Excuse me.

[Lillian walks off. She waits until she's out of sight to answer her phone.]

Lillian: Hello?  
Voice (Statically): Walt Arnold, Deceased.

[Lillian's face becomes serious.]

Lillian: Well, that's unfortunate. Terminate operation.  
Voice (Statically): Understood.

[Lillian hangs up the phone. Cut to the High School as the Fire department is there. Clark and Jonathan walkout.]

Jonathan: Sorry you didn't get to play.  
Clark: Did you come here to make sure I wouldn't hurt anyone?  
Jonathan: I was here to support my son.

[Clark's frowns.]

Clark: Some of the things a said earlier were...out of line.

[Jonathan nodes his head.]

Jonathan: Look, I do trust you. Honestly. It's just...there's always going to be a part of me that's always afraid.

[Jonathan puts his hand on Clark's shoulder.]

Jonathan: But that's all part of being a parent.

[Clark smiles.]

Clark: Thanks Dad.

[The two walk off. Cut to field as Clark stars out at the stars. Lana walks up behind him.]

Lana: Beautiful, isn't it?

[Clark turns to see Lana. He's shocked, but also happy to see her.]

Clark: Hey. Thought you were working.  
Lana: I got let go. Apparently, I'm not waitress material.

[The two start walking together.]

Clark: Sorry to hear that. How'd your aunt take it?

[Lana gives a sad smile.]

Lana: She seemed to think it all some great big "sign" that I should to go back to cheer captain.  
Clark: Parents. They want what's best for us, but when we try to make our own decisions they tell what we can and can't do. Sometimes, I just want to scream.  
Lana: Why don't we?  
Clark: What? Scream?  
Lana: Why not?

[Clark and Lana share a smile.]

Clark: On 3? 1...

[Lana and Clark both take a breath.]

Clark: 2...3!

[Clark and Lana both scream at the top of their lungs.]

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. X-Ray

**Tales of the Multiverse: Smallville: A Mothers Love, A Father's Strength**

**Episode 4: X-Ray**

[Scene opens with a shot of the JOB INC building, which is located right next to the Talon. Cut to inside Lillian's office. Lillian sits at her desk, signing papers. Lillian's thoughts are interrupted when he secretary comes in.]

Lillian: What can I do for you, Marge?  
Marge: Ma'am, you need to see this.

[Marge turns on the television in Lillian's office and changes it to a major news station.]

News Anchor (Statically): "Once again, Lex Luthor, Son of Billionaire Lionel Luthor, has been arrested and charged for armed robbery..."

[Cut to security footage of Lex holding a gun to the Bank Manager, demanding cash. Lillian's face darkens.]

Lillian: Oh God!

(Cut to Lillian's car pulling into Smallville Police station just as Lex exits the back of a Police car. Lex isn't in handcuffs, nor are the Police forcing him inside. Lillian gets out of her car and runs over to him.]

Lillian: Alexander!  
Lex: Mom?  
Lillian: What happened?!  
Lex (Shrugs): Beats me. All I know is one minute I'm in Metropolis and the next the police have a warrant for my arrest.  
Lillian: Alex—  
Lex: Mom, it's fine. The perp's signature and fingerprints didn't match mine. Thanks to that bit of info, they're not arresting me. I just need to make a statement.

[Lillian breathes a sigh of relief.]

Lillian: Oh thank god.

[Lillian walks with him into the precinct. Cut to later in the day as they both exit.]

Lex: I need to see Clark.  
Lillian: Why?  
Lex: I heard he witnessed what happened, so I'm gonna talk to him.  
Lillian: I'm coming too.  
Lex: What about Julian? He'll be out of school in a few minutes.  
Lillian: That's not a problem. I'll have Davis pick him up and we'll meet them back at the Mansion.  
Lex: You sure Davis will mind that?  
Lillian: Sure, Davis loves Julian. Besides, I need some farm air.  
Lex (Rolling his eyes): Whatever.

(Cut to the farm as Jonathan and Martha look at the Newspaper, which reads, "Lex Luthor Robs Bank".)

Clark: I don't think Lex did it.  
Jonathan: Yeah, but stranger things have happened.  
Martha (Not looking up): Why would he want to rob a bank, though? (Eyes widen) Wow, says here he got away with one hundred thousand dollars.  
Clark: See? That proves my point exactly! Why would Lex need to steal that kind of money he's got plenty of it already?  
Jonathan: Clark, I know he's your friend but, you said it yourself: you saw with your own eyes.  
Clark: I don't know what I saw but I know Lex wouldn't do it.  
Lex (VO): Well that makes me feel a lot better.

(Camera pans to the door as Lex and Lillian are there.)

Lex: I'd hate to think that my friends got the wrong impression of me because of my, "evil twin".  
Lillian: Hello, Martha.

[Everyone's a little shocked to see them.]

Martha: Hi, Lillian, Lex. We didn't hear you guys pull in.  
Lillian: May we come in? (Motioning to Lex) I promise he's not packing heat.  
Lex: That's not funny.

[Clark goes to the door and lets them in.]

Lex: Thanks Clark.  
Clark: You're not in jail?  
Lex: Nope. I was hosting a reception for 200 fertilizer distributors in Metropolis at the time of the robbery.  
Clark: Oh.  
Jonathan: Do the police have any leads?

[Lex shakes his head.]

Lex: No. So Clark, are you alright?  
Clark: Fine. I gotta say he looked just like you.  
Lex: Well trust me; I'm not a criminal mastermind.  
Clark: I know. A criminal mastermind would've worn a mask.

(Lex smiles slightly.)

Lillian: Don't worry about it, Lex. I'm going to get to the bottom of this.  
Lex: Mom, you do—  
Lillian: No! Someone's trying to pull something and setting you up. I'm going to find out who it is.

(Lillian goes off.)

Lex: She's been very protective since I was nine.  
Clark: I can tell.

(Cut to Lillian outside. She takes out her phone and dials a number.]

Lillian: It's me. I want a list of everyone we haven't collected who could've pulled off this robbery.

[There's a short pause.]

Lillian: I don't care how long it will take. Get it done!

[Cut to back into the Kent's house. Clark looks at Lex talking.]

Clark: So, what's going to happen now?  
Lex: Hopefully, the money will turn up. Until then the Metropolis tabloids are going to have a field day with this story. (Glancing at Jonathan) And certain people's opinions of me will be cemented in stone.

[Jonathan looks away.]

Jonathan: I have to get to work.

[Jonathan gets up and walks out.]

Lex: I'm sorry you got thrown through that window, Clark.

[Clark shrugs.]

Clark: Don't worry about it.  
Lex: No, seriously. I'm wondering how nothing broke.

[Martha and Clark exchange a dark look. Lex glances out the window and sees his mother on the phone.]

Lex: But I'm more interested in how my mother's going to, "handle it"

[Clark and Martha ease up a bit. Cut to next morning as Lex is in the Beanery. He notices everyone's stares, but pays them no mind. He gets his coffee and walks out. When he gets to his car he notices a man, Roger Nixon, leaning on it.)

Lex: Can I help you?  
Roger: Roger Nixon, Metropolis Inquisitor.

[Lex gives a fake smile and nods his head.]

Lex (Rudely): Get off my car.  
Roger: You take a nice picture. Boosted our sales right up.

(Roger holds up the paper, and it's an Inquisitor version of the story.)

Lex: I've read comic books with less fiction than your rag.

[Roger holds up a file.]

Roger: Well, what about this? Is this fiction? It's a Juvenile record and it made for some great reading.  
Lex: Those records are sealed.  
Roger: I'm a very resourceful man, Mr. Luthor...

[Roger waves the file in his face and opens it. He flips through the files.]

Roger: It did lead me to some interesting things, in Metropolis... Particularly a... Club Zero.

[Lex clenches his fist.]

Lex (Angrily): You print one word of that, I'll sue!  
Roger: Lawyers take years. By then, the genie will be out of the bottle, and everyone will know that the new and improved Lex Luthor is nothing but a facade.

[Lex laughs.]

Lex: You know what, Rog? If you wanted to print that you would have already put it in the paper. So, why don't you cut the B.S and tell me what you want?

[Roger just stares at Lex with a contemptuous smile. Lex sighs miserably and looks away.]

Lex: You want a pay off.  
Roger: Think of it as more of a business deal, Mr. Luthor. One hundred thousand dollars and the records disappear, never to be seen again.  
Lex: I'd question your integrity but you're a journalist.

[Lex gets into his car. Roger leans against it.]

Roger: Also, don't think hiding behind your mothers skirt will help you out in this. She can't protect you forever.  
Lex: She—  
Roger: Grow up, Mr. Luthor.

[Roger gives Lex his business card.]

Roger: You got twenty-four hours or this hits the front page.

(Lex takes the business card and drives off. Cut to the Mansion. Julian is playing. He see's Lex storm into the Mansion.)

Julian: Lex, are you okay?  
Lex (Sternly): Fine.  
Julian: You sure?  
Lex: Yes. I'm just feeling a little generous today.

[Cut to Lex's study as he enters. Julian remains at the doorway.]

Julian: Well that's good. The world would be a much better place if everyone was a little generous.

[Lex keeps his back to Julian. He licks his lips.]

Lex: Thank you for that input, Julian.  
Julian: By the way, steer clear of Mom. She was really mad when she found out someone was trying to frame you. (Shivers) I don't ever remember her being that mad.  
Lex: Should have seen her during the divorce with Father.

[Julian's face darkens at the thought. He notices Lex taking out a business card.]

Julian: What's on the card?  
Lex: Just a journalist wanting to do a story about the bank robbery. I'll handle it.  
Julian: Okay...

[Julian scratches his arm and rubs his foot on the ground. Lex notices.]

Lex: Is there anything else I can help you with?  
Julian: Do you think Mystique might be real?

[Lex looks at Julian with a smirk.]

Lex: No, because then only the signature wouldn't be right.  
Julian: Okay, maybe shape shifting isn't the super power for men. Maybe, flying? (Face brightening) Yeah, flying! (Running off) swoosh!

[Julian runs off. It's only after he's gone does Lex turn around and closes the door to his study. Suddenly, his eyes widen in realization.]

Lex: A shape shifter.

[Lex goes into his briefcase and pulls out a newspaper. He studies the picture of "himself". The voices of his mom echo in his head.]

Lillian (Echo): Alexander, where'd you find that necklace?  
Lex (Echo): On the ground. I took it in case it belongs to someone.  
Lillian (Echo): Well be careful around it, alright? I'm just afraid of you or Julian cutting yourself on it, or swallowing it. Or-  
Lex: Mom, what's up?  
Lillian (Echo): Nothing, just be careful when you're around those rocks.

[Lex shakes his head.]

Lex (Mentally): What is she hiding from me?

[Lex raises an eyebrow. He has an idea.]

Lex: Maybe...

[Cut to Lillian entering a secret complex. She talks to a shadowed figure in the chair.]

Lillian: You know who framed my son?  
Voice: It was a shape-shifter, named Tina Greer. A soft-bone disease combined with the Meteor Shower gave her shape-shifting abilities.  
Lillian: Well, I'm not going to give her another chance. I'll have her-  
Voice: Lillian, that's not the mission and you know it.  
Lillian: So she just gets away with it?!  
Voice: No, keeping her secret is starting to prove too much for her. That robbery threw everything out of order in her life. Sooner or later she'll fall and we'll be there to help her. (Sternly) But, until then, we do not deviate from the mission.

[Lillian's face hardens, but she does not object. Cut to the Mansion as Roger comes in, and there's the money on the table.)

Lex: Can I fix you a drink?  
Roger: If it's all the same to you I just want to collect my money and get out. All there?  
Lex: Why I've even supplied the bag.

(Lex tosses the bag to Roger. Roger goes over to the money and starts packing it. Lex shakes his head.]

Lex (Disgusted): You're feeling pretty good about yourself right now, aren't ya?

[Roger doesn't reply.]

Lex: You think with all the money my father spent he could make thing's disappear?  
Roger: Maybe he's not as smart as he thinks.

[Lex nods his head.]

Lex: It's possible.

[Roger loads the bag and gives Lex the sealed folder.)

Roger: First edition. Pleasure doing business with you.

(Roger's about to walk out when Lex stops him.)

Lex: You walk out of the door, and I'll make you disappear.

[Roger stops and faces Lex.]

Roger: What are gonna do? Have me killed?

[Lex gives a small laugh. Lex goes over to his pool table and starts playing.]

Lex: No. You'll be very much alive, but there won't be any evidence of your existence.  
Roger: What are you talking about?  
Lex: Drivers license, passport, social security number, bank account all erased. With one phone call I can make it look like you never walked this earth.

[Roger becomes uneasy.]

Roger: You're bluffing.  
Lex: Call your bank; see if your account still exists. That is if your cell phone hasn't been disconnected.

[Roger takes out his phone and starts dialing. Roger realizes his phone doesn't work anymore. He looks up at Lex his face now horrified.]

Roger: What did you do?!  
Lex: Don't worry, Roger, I'm going to give you a new identity. Maybe a murderer or a drug dealer, maybe (Shrugs) Either way, you'll lose your house, your job and your family.

[Roger throws the duffel bag back to Lex.]

Roger: Here, you can have the money back! Now we're even.  
Lex: No we're not because I also know your brother works at a clerk for juvenile court. What did you do, promise him some mullah if he dug up some dirt on me? He could do time for that.  
Roger: Leave him out of this.  
Lex: I didn't get him involved Roger, you did.

(Lex walks up to Roger, beginning to lose his cool.)

Lex: You came into my life, figuring you could shake me down because I was some spoiled, rich, brat that needed his mommy and daddy's protection?! Trust me Rog, when I bury things, they stay buried.  
Roger: What do you want from me?

[Lex's face lightens, somewhat.]

Lex: Your help. (Puts his pool stick away) My father's obsessed with the Daily Planet, (Walks to his desk) but I know the Inquisitor is read by the people, they're the ones I'm interested in.

[Lex folds up the Inquisitors paper and hands it back to Roger.]

Lex: I will feed you stories and you will print them. Any negative stories you will kill, understood?

[Roger nods his head.]

Lex: Good. You will be at my disposal twenty-four seven, understood?

[Roger puts his head is down, defeated. Lex pats him on the back.]

Lex: Cheer up, Roger. I'm not such a terrible boss. In fact, I have an assignment that might get you a Pulitzer. (Walks off) Follow me.

[Cut to lights activating in some underground basement. Lex and Roger enter. Roger see's Lex's destroyed Porsche.]

Roger: Whoa, what happened to your car?  
Lex: I drove it off a bridge at 60 miles an hour.  
Roger: How are you still alive?

[Lex walks right past his destroyed car as more lights activate.]

Lex: You deal with the mysterious on the home front before you deal with the mysterious abroad, Roger. Keep walking.

[The dome light activates over a small table. On the table are three meteor rocks in a glass container. The rock portions have been shaved off revealing pure Kryptonite underneath. They glow green.]

Roger: What the heck are these?  
Lex: The meteor rocks from the '89 meteor shower. My mother thinks they're dangerous, but she won't tell me why.  
Roger: Why's that?  
Lex (Smirking): Well, that's what you're going to help me find out.

(Lex walks out of his obsession room as Julian walks by.)

Lex: Hey Julian.  
Julian: Hey Lex. What's going on?  
Lex: Nothing much. Just talking to my new friend.  
Julian: New friend?

(Roger walks out and extends his hand.)

Roger: Greetings, Mr. Luthor.

[Julian is about to take his hand when Lex grabs his wrist. Lex looks at Roger sternly.]

Lex: Keep walking.

(Roger nods and walks off.)

Julian (Pulling his hand away): Lex, what's going on?  
Lex: I'm just trying to figure something out, that's all. You don't need to concern yourself with it.  
Julian: Okay.

[Lex looks at his watch.]

Lex: It's about time for bed, little brother.  
Julian: Aw, can I have another bed time story?  
Lex (Shrugging): Why not.

(Lex and Julian walk off.]

FADE OUT  
FADE IN: TINA GREER'S FACE

[Tina Greer grumbles and opens her eyes. She realizes she's strapped to a chair. She struggles to move but can't.]

Voice: Tina Greer.

[A spot light activates over her.]

Tina: Wha...how...where  
Voice (Cutting in): You were knocked unconscious in the graveyard. Everyone assumes you've been taken to Belle Reeve.  
Tina: Lana...  
Voice: She's fine. No thanks to you. Clark was able to rescue her.

[Tina's face hardens and she tries to transform. Lillian walks into the light. She is stroking the silver part of her hair.]

Lillian: Think about it before you do it.

[Tina ignores her and continues to transform. Lillian's face becomes stern. She takes out a remote with a small dial and electrocutes her. Tina screams in pain.]

Lillian: Nobody hurts my son.

[Lillian increases the voltage as Tina's screams echo throughout the room.]

To Be Continued...


	5. Cool

**Tales of the Multiverse: Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength**

**Episode 5: Cool**

[Scene opens with Lex and Lillian walk out of the Mansion after Julian's gone to school.)

Lex: Mind if I drive?  
Lillian: Why would I?  
Lex: You look like you're at my funeral whenever I get in one.  
Lillian: Just a little worried about how I almost lost you.  
Lex: Fair enough.

(Cut to the Kent Farm as Martha's cutting down a stump. Martha almost cuts Lex with the chainsaw.)

Lex: Whoa, I come in peace!  
Martha: I'm so sorry!  
Lex: Don't worry. I'm just happy you weren't welding.

[Martha gives a small laugh. She notices Lillian.]

Lillian: Hello, Mart.  
Martha: Hello, Lil. Wow, seems these days you two are inseparable.  
Lex: Yep, like a bad itch you can't get rid of.  
Lillian: Har-har.  
Martha: What brings you two out here in the middle of the day?

[Lex picks up the wood and places the wood in the pile.]

Lex: Those artichokes of yours. I need thirty of them if you got em.  
Martha: Thirty? That's—  
Lillian: A lot of artichokes? That's what I said.  
Lex: Well Mom and I are holding a business dinner for a couple of farms that are in financial trouble, like yours. I'd like to extend that invitation to you as well. Up for coming?  
Martha: Most farmers, like us, aren't looking for another loan.  
Lex: Trust me; it's more of a business investment than anything else...

[Lex goes to pick up more wood.]

Lex: I'm attempting to modernize and expand the farming community here. (To Martha) Did you know that this town grew twenty percent of the corn in the state? It was a heavy hitter, even had the drive to stay competitive for a while. But, after the meteor shower, most of the land became infertile, barren...dead. That shower took a lot of things away from this town.

[Lex runs his hand through his head.]

Martha: Mostly the town's connections.

[Lex shakes his head.]

Lex: If this town had connections it wouldn't have been called Smallville. However, you're right none the less. The investors started backing out and this town has limped on ever since. I'm here now to get it back on its feet.

[Martha looks at Lillian, who gives her a reassuring nod.]

Lillian: Paints quite a picture, doesn't he.  
Lex: Your husband hasn't exactly kept his feelings about me a secret.  
Martha: Jonathan doesn't hate you, Lex. It's just... Your father's track record in this town isn't exactly the best.  
Lex: Tell him I intend to change that. (Motioning to Lillian) Also, remind him that not all of us are like my father.

[Martha nods her head.]

Lex: Hope to see there.

[Lex and Lillian walk off. Cut to the Beanery as Lana's reading when Lex walks up as Julian is running around.)

Lana: You give him coffee?  
Lex: No. That's how he is naturally. A free spirit.

[Lex notices Lana is reading a pan flit on an art exhibit.]

Lex (Nodding his head): Great exhibit. I caught it in St. Petersburg  
Lana: I'm heading up to the Metropolis one with Whitney.  
Lex: Trying to give the Quarterback to some culture?  
Lana: It was his idea.  
Lex: Oh, so he figures one day at the museum will get him off the hook for six months.  
Lana: For someone who wants people to keep an open mind, you're pretty quick to judge.  
Lex: What can I say? I just think you're with the wrong guy.

[Lex takes a seat at the table across from Lana as Whitney takes a seat. Whitney walks up nervously.)

Lana: Hey Whitney. Just reading about the exhibit we're going to tomorrow.  
Whitney: Tomorrow?  
Lana: Yeah... Tomorrow.  
Whitney: Uh... Lana, some of the guys are chipping in to get the fight on pay-per-view...  
Lana: And you already gave them your money.  
Whitney: We'll go next week, I promise.  
Lana: ... It's okay.

(Whitney goes off as she reads The Giver. Julian pops up behind Lana.)

Julian: Wow, what an idiot.

[Lana jumps a little.]

Lana: Julian?  
Julian: I mean, here you are: An attractive, any guy would be lucky to have you, kind of girl and he's got better things to do than spend a weekend with his girlfriend? What do you ever see in a guy like him?

[Lana looks over at Lex, who is watching them.]

Lex (Amused): Julian, what have I told you about ease dropping? (Extends his hand) Come on.

[Julian goes over to Lex and takes his hand.]

Lex: See you around, Lana.

(Lex walks out and sees Clark at the sidewalk looking at Lana through the coffee window.)

Lex: You know, she's free tomorrow night.

[Clark is startled a bit.]

Clark: Lex?  
Lex: This is the perfect time to ask her out.

[Julian starts jumping up and down.]

Julian: Yeah! Ask her out, Clark! You're much better for her than anyone else!  
Clark (To Lex): Did you give him coffee?  
Lex: No. That's how he is naturally.

(Julian laughs. Clark shakes his head.)

Clark: She has a boyfriend.  
Lex: Cla-  
Julian (Cutting in): So?! A boyfriend isn't a husband. Besides how do we know it'll work out between them?

[Lex, lightly, shoves Julian aside.]

Lex: Okay, scram out, Julian. You're only nine years old.  
Julian: So?  
Lex (Motioning with his hand): So, you have to be this tall in order to give advice about relationships.

[Julian looks away in a huff.]

Lex (To Clark): You know if you ask her to that Radiohead concert in Metropolis, she'll say yes.  
Clark: And if she says yes?  
Lex (holding up the tickets): I'll give you the tickets.

[Clark is shocked.]

Clark: Why are you doing this?  
Lex: You're a good friend, Clark. In fact, you might be the closest thing I have to a best friend...

[Julian nods his head. Clark is speechless. He doesn't know what to say.]

Lex: And best friends don't allow their friends to miss out on great opportunities. You and Lana make a good couple.  
Clark: I can't just ask her out.  
Lex: The hardest thing in the world is telling the girl you love that you like her.

[Clark looks back at Lana.]

Lex: You know what? I'll raise the bet. You ask her out in the next sixty seconds you get the tickets and I'll throw in a round trip limo ride, starting (looks at his watch) now!

[Clark looks at the tickets, then back at Lex. He takes them and walks in. Lex smiles and looks at his watch. Julian watches through the window.]

Julian: He won't do it.  
Lex: Yes, he will.  
Julian: He'll chicken out like before.  
Lex: No way!

(Clark walks to Lana.)

Clark: Hey Lana, you busy?  
Lana: Completely swamped. That's why I'm in the middle of a coffee shop reading a story about society when it tries to get rid of pain.

[Clark doesn't know how to respond and becomes tense.]

Lana: It's a joke, Clark.  
Clark (Relieved): Oh, Good.

[Cut to Lex and Julian.]

Julian: He's faltering.  
Lex: No, no. He's just wondering how he's going to ask her.

[Cut to Clark.]

Clark: So, um, there's this thing tomorrow night.  
Lana: Define thing?  
Clark: It's a concert, Radiohead, to be exact and I got two tickets.  
Lana (Surprised): Wow! Where did you get these?

Clark: Uh, a friend. Something came up last minute and he can't go so he gave them to me, instead. Do you wanna go with me?

[Clark can see Lana's unsure.]

Clark (Quickly): Uh... Just as friends!  
Lana: Oh. (Smiles) Definitely, I'd love to.

[Clark smiles and so does Lana. Cut to outside, Lex smiles.]

Lex: Told ya.  
Julian: Hooray! ... Now what?  
Lex: Now, I make a call.

[Lex takes out his cell phone. Cut to the Mansion, later in the evening as Jonathan and Martha are escorted into Lex's study by a servant. Lillian and Lex are waiting.]

Lex: Welcome, glad you decided to accept my invitation.  
Martha: When are the other farmers coming?

[Lex remains silent. Jonathan nods his head.]

Jonathan: Okay, we're leaving.

[Jonathan starts walking out.]

Lillian (Calling out): Wait, just hear Alexander out.  
Lex: Please, Mr. Kent. I'm sorry about my deceit, but I knew you wouldn't have come otherwise. I know your farm is in trouble. It's a small town.  
Jonathan: And you thought you'd just move right in.  
Lillian: Jonathan, that's not fair!  
Lex: Take it easy Mom. I can understand his view. My father often leaves a foul impression on people.  
Jonathan: And you thought you could take advantage of our problems to make me think otherwise?  
Lex: No, I'm here to help you because I want to help you.

[Jonathan looks over at Martha.]

Jonathan: We'll, I guess we're here to listen.

[Lex smiles. They sit down.)

Lex: Would you like some food? We've got some great turkeys.

[Jonathan nods his head.]

Jonathan: Sure.

(Cut to the dining room as they sit to eat. A turkey's brought in as Julian sneaks inside. Everyone notices.)

Lillian: Julian, Bed.  
Julian: Aw...

[Julian walks out.]

Martha: Julian never seems to run out of it.  
Lillian: It's from living here for so long. He loves it.

[Cut to after the meal as everyone retreats into Lex's study.]

Martha: Thank you for the meal, it was very delicious.  
Lex: It was no trouble. Can I fix you a drink?  
Lillian: No thanks.  
Martha: None for me.

[Jonathan remains silent, which Lex takes as a, "Yes". Suddenly the lights flicker on and off for a few seconds then return to normal.]

Lillian: Weird.  
Lex: Glad to know the generators work. (Handing Jonathan his drink) Where were we?  
Jonathan (Rudely): Well, I believe, you were going to tell us how you're going to, single handedly, save the family farm.  
Martha (Sternly): Jonathan...  
Lex: It's alright, Mrs. Kent. I understand your husband's skepticism. The phony invite, the shock and aw of delicious dinning, and a drink of twenty year old scotch would make any man wonder what the catch is. (Facing Jonathan) So, here it is: Your farm is drowning in debt. We both know it. All I'm trying to do is offer you a hand, but you keep slapping it away.  
Jonathan: I learned a long time ago from a man, much smarter than myself that you need to solve your own problems.  
Lex: Your father lived in different times, Mr. Kent, besides, even he had his share of help. Seems government subsidy carried him through some very lean years.  
Martha: How would you know that?  
Lex: It's a matter of public record. I assure you that doing something like this is standard procedure.  
Jonathan: ... Why are you so interested in my family Lex?  
Lex: Your son brought me back from the dead, Mr. Kent. Thanks to him I got a second chance at life and now I'm using it to do good.  
Jonathan: Or you're just trying to return the favor.  
Lillian (Defensive): So what if he is?!  
Lex: Mom, please. He has a right to express himself.

[Lillian backs down.]

Lex (To Jonathan): You're right. I have more than enough reasons to wanna help Clark and his family, but I also have an obligation to purify my family's dark history. (To Lillian) My mother showed me, and the rest of Smallville, that Luthors are capable of more than just destroying lives. The JOB INC. is one of the few businesses that is keeping this town alive.

[Jonathan nods his head. He cannot argue with that.]

Lex: This proposal talks about giving your farm the latest in farming technology from tractors to whatever you might need.  
Martha: Wow.  
Jonathan: So what does Lex Luthor want out of this?  
Lex: I believe there's profit to be made. I'm not exactly in the charity business.  
Jonathan: Like father, like son.  
Lex: In that respect yes, but trust me, if I have a say in it, that's where it stops.

[Suddenly Whitney and Lana burst through the door.]

Martha & Lillian: Lana?  
Whitney: She's okay.  
Martha: Where's Clark?  
Lana: He heard a news report about a girl dying, and he rushed off to check on Chloe.  
Lex: Come on, you two, sit down.

[Whitney leads Lana to the fire.]

Lex (To Whitney): How did this happen?  
Whitney: Sean. He ran in the middle of the road and I nearly ran him over!  
Lillian: Wait! ... Who's Sean?  
Whitney: Sean is one of the players on my football team.  
Lillian: ... Anything odd happen to him?  
Whitney: Not that I know. He looked like he was coming down with the flu when I saw him at school though, probably from partying too much.  
Lillian: Party?  
Martha: By Crater Lake a couple of days ago.  
Lex: Hasn't that place been closed since the meteor shower?  
Lillian: Eh?  
Whitney: They say the water got polluted somehow.

[Lillian's face darkens. Jonathan goes to the phone, while Lillian takes out her cell and Lex hands Whitney and Lana warm beverages.]

Lex: This kid sounds dangerous. I've got the gate down and the alarm on. (To Lana) Sorry about your date.

[Whitney looks at Lana. Jonathan hangs up the phone.]

Jonathan: I'm still getting the answering machine at home.  
Martha (Worried): Remind me I don't have to worry.  
Jonathan (Whispering): He's Clark, Martha.

(The lights flicker for a few seconds and then the power goes off. There's a scream.)

Lillian: Julian!

[Lillian and Lex run out. Cut to them running into Julian's room. Julian isn't in his bed. Lex and Lillian start looking.]

Lillian: Julian!  
Lex: Julian!

[Lex opens the closet and see's Julian inside, holding his Warrior Angel action figure.]

Lex: It's okay, bro. Come here.

(Lex holds Julian as he shivers.)

Lex: Don't worry. There's plenty of people downstairs. You're gonna be safe.

[Lex hands him to Lillian. Julian holds onto her tightly.]

Julian (Crying): Mommy.  
Lillian (Cradling him): Shh, it's okay.

(They go downstairs.)

Lana: Who screamed?  
Lillian: It was just Julian.

[Whitney rolls his eyes. Lex notices.]

Lex: Hey, give him a break; he's nine years old.

[Lillian sets Julian down next to Lana and starts lighting candles. Lex hands Jonathan a flashlight.]

Jonathan: I'll go check the gate.  
Martha: And I'll check the generator.

[Martha and Jonathan run out before Lex can say anything. Lex shakes his head and frowns]

Lillian: They're farmers, Alexander. They're used to working at this time.

(Lana rubs Julian's shoulder.)

Lana: Are you okay?  
Julian: I'm scared of the dark.  
Lana: So was I.  
Julian: What changed that?  
Lana: Do you wanna know a secret?

[Julian nodes his head.]

Lana: Promise not to tell?  
Julian: Yes.

[Lana bends down so only Julian can hear.]

Lana (Whispering): Nothing.

(Julian stares at her impressively. Martha goes back inside.)

Martha: I was halfway out when I realized: I have no idea where the generator is.  
Lillian: It's on the side of the house. I'll go check.  
Martha: I can-  
Lillian (Cutting in): I appreciate that, Martha, but this is my house too.  
Lex: Mom, maybe I should go with you.  
Lillian: No, stay here, and keep Julian safe.

(Lillian goes out and finds the generator fried. She holds a flashlight down to find a heavy indentation of a body, a broken statue, and the lake by the side of the house is completely frozen solid. She notices something is in the lake and goes to check. She puts her foot on the ice, shocked by how stiff it is. She keeps walking until she finds Sean frozen solid in the lake.)

Lillian: My god...

[Lillian takes out her cell phone and texts, "Our suspicions were right. He is here in Smallville". Cut to the figure in New York, he responds via a microphone.)

Figure: Perfect.

(The figure looks at an image of Clark's saves for the past few weeks. Cut to the next day as Lex enters his study. Lillian is inside reading.]

Lillian: Hey Lex.  
Lex (Gloomy): Hey.

[Lillian frowns.]

Lillian: I'm guessing Mr. Kent passed on your proposition?  
Lex: I just don't understand. I mean I thought I had him sold on my proposal, I thought he would see it my way...where did I go wrong?

[Lillian shrugs.]

Lillian: Maybe you did nothing wrong. Maybe he felt it wasn't right for him.  
Lex: He said to me, "At least with the bank, I know where I stand".

[Lillian's at a loss for words.]

Lex: It's...it's just hard. How can a man, whose family has done so many terrible things, become a hero when the whole world thinks he is a monster?

[Lex looks down.]

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Hourglass

**Tales of the Multiverse: Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength**

**Episode 6: Hourglass**

[Scene opens with Clark. He is in front Lex's Mansion, unloading produce from his truck. He hears the sound of screeching tires. He looks up to see Lex's Porsche speeding into his parking lot. Lex is driving the car a little erratically Lex stops the car and gets out. Clark looks at him sternly.]

Clark: Lex, you shouldn't drive so fast!  
Lex: Whoa, I know that tone, but I'd expect it from my mother.

[Clark looks away.]

Lex: What's the sudden concern for my well-being?  
Clark: I met a woman at the retirement center and she can kinda see the future.  
Lex: Really? (Starts walking off) She tell you your future?

[Clark follows him.]

Clark: Not exactly. She said someone very close to me would... (Trails off)

[Lex stops and looks back at Clark. He notices Clark's hesitation and decides to help him finish his sentence.]

Lex: Die?

[Clarks face tells him everything. Lex gives an amusing laugh.]

Clark: I know it sounds nuts, but when you talk to her she acts like she really knows.

[The two walk into his Mansion.]

Lex: Oh come on, Clark, she knows when she has a good audience.  
Clark: You sound like my parents.  
Lex (Half amused): That's gotta be a first.

[Cut to them entering Lex's study.]

Clark: Lex, I think this woman's the real deal.  
Lex (Shrugging): Well, the question you gotta ask yourself is: Do you really want to know the future?  
Clark: Don't you wish you knew how it was all going to turn out?  
Lex: Not really. I've known how a lot of things were going to turn out in my life. My parents' divorce, my mom picking Julian over me, graduating Excelsior with high marks, and so on. I wasn't happy about knowing those things before they happened and I still don't like the fact that they came true.  
Clark: Come on, there had to be some things that turned out alright.  
Julian (VO): Hey Clark!

[Lex and Clark look to see Julian walk in.]

Lex: Maybe some things.  
Clark: Hey buddy. Mind bugging your brother to slow down a little?  
Julian: Did he fall off a bridge again?  
Clark: No. I'm just worried about the people close to me right now.  
Julian: Why?  
Lex: Because some old lady at the "retirement home" told him someone he knew was going to (fake horrified) die.  
Julian: Why?  
Clark: She can see the future.  
Lex: Allegedly.  
Julian (Mesmerized): Wow. (To Clark) What's her name?  
Lex: Yes, you never did mention her name.  
Clark: I thought you weren't interested.  
Lex: Maybe I'll talk to her about stock tips.  
Clark: Cassandra Carver.

[Lex nods his head.]

Clark: I've got more deliveries.

[Cut to Clark bumping into Lillian in the Hallway.]

Clark: Oof. Sorry Lillian.  
Lillian: You alright, Clark? You seem a little bothered.  
Clark: Just a weird day.  
Lillian: Aren't all the days here, weird?  
Clark: Just a little weirder than usual.

(Clark goes off. Cut to the evening as Lex pulls into the plant. He gets out of his car. Cut to him entering his office. He goes to his file cabinet and pulls out a few files. Lionel, who is sitting in his chair, spins the chair around.]

Lionel: Hello son.

(Lex jumps and looks at Lionel.]

Lex: Dad? (Stern) To what do I owe this unexpected, and frankly unwelcomed, visit?  
Lionel: Classy, Lex. Can't your old man drop in and check up on his son once in a while?  
Lex: You're never that sentimental. So let's cut the small talk and discuss why you're really here, hmm?

[Lionel smiles.]

Lionel: I've been thinking...maybe it's time you came back to Metropolis.  
Lex: The plant's just started turning around. That's hardly enough to impress you. I think what this is about is you're worried Mom'll rub off on me.  
Lionel: That a stretch, wouldn't you say? No, I've seen how effective your work here has been and just want you to apply that leadership to the other divisions of LuthorCorp that have been lagging.  
Lex: What about the plant here?  
Lionel: I think these farmers can handle it, now that they're back on their feet. Besides no one here really likes you.  
Lex: I have you to thank for that.  
Lionel: Well, I'll admit, the people here think less of me, but my reputation in Smallville means nothing to me. What matters is that you're by my side in Metropolis. Regardless of what you think I'm trying to pull. I want you back in the company I built.

[Lex looks at his father. He has never heard his father say that to him.]

Lionel (VO): I hoped that by putting you at the bottom it would motivate you to move up, which you have done.  
Lex: I still have a long way to go-  
Lionel: Lex, your test is completed. If you return with me to Metropolis I'll put in charge of three divisions.

[Lex is at a loss for words.]

Lionel: It's no secret you don't like it here.  
Lex: There are some redeeming qualities I like.  
Lionel: But, overall, you want to be back in the city, am I right?

[Lex looks away.]

Lionel: This is your chance. Don't give me an answer now. Think about it. (Walking out) I'll be here till Friday.

(Lex sighs. Cut to the next morning as Lex sits in his study. He's slumped in his chair. Julian comes running in.]

Julian: Hey, Lex, let go to the pa— (Noticing Lex) What's wrong?  
Lex: Nothing.  
Julian: Nobody sits slumped in a chair for nothing. What happened?  
Lex: Why do you think something happened?  
Julian: You're sitting in your study, not working and you look as if you can't make a decision about something. Are you going to keep answering a question with a question or are you going to tell me what's wrong?

[Lex looks at Julian.]

Lex: Anyone ever tell you you're too smart for your own good?  
Julian (Rolling his eyes): No, you're the first to tell me that. Was it the psychic's prediction that got you all upset?  
Lex: No. I ran into Dad at the plant today.

[Julian's face darkens.]

Julian: Oh...and what did Mr. Grinch have to say?  
Lex: He wants me to go back with him to Metropolis.  
Julian: No!

(Julian runs up and grabs Lex.)

Julian: I don't wanna have to say good-bye to you again.

[Lex pats Julian on the head.]

Lex: Julian, you won't have to say goodbye forever. He's offering me a very prestigious position at the company.  
Julian: He's just doing it to get you back under his thumb!  
Lex: I know, but...Julian I have to start thinking about my life and where I wanna go from this point.  
Julian: Why do you hate it here?  
Lex: Julian, I don't hate it here. This little town has been growing on me a bit.  
Julian: Then why do you wanna leave?  
Lex: It's complicated. You'll understand when you're older. Come on, let's go to the park.  
Julian: No! I'm not going to spend time with you just so you can leave!

[Julian runs off, leaving Lex.]

Lex (Mentally): Well, that makes me feel even better about myself.

[Cut to Julian running down the hall, grabbing the nearby phone. He dials a number.]

Julian: *sniff* Hello, Davis? Can you connect me to my mom, please?

[Cut to JOB INC as Lillian answers her phone.]

Lillian: Hello?  
Julian (Statically): Mom, Lex is leaving.  
Lillian: What?

[Cut to the door opening as Lionel walks inside. Davis, Lillian's assistant, is right behind him.]

Davis: I'm sorry, ma'am, I tried to stop him.

[Lillian gives him a wave of assurance.]

Lillian (To Davis): It's alright. (Into the Phone) I'll call you back.

[Lillian hangs up the phone and looks at Lionel.]

Lillian (Sternly): What do you want?  
Lionel: What? Can't a husband stop in and see his wife?  
Lillian: Ex-husband and we've only seen each other once since the divorce, and one other time after that.  
Lionel: Yes. And, if I recall correctly, you didn't appreciate my methods of discipline.  
Lillian (Sarcastically): Oh, is that what you were doing? (Angry) Because I thought you wanted to slit your son's throat!  
Lionel: Lillian, you know I wouldn't have hurt him  
Lillian: Then why the sudden interest in bringing Alexander back to Metropolis? You know how much it will hurt him to leave everyone here.

[Lionel shrugs]

Lionel: Lillian, Lex has a destiny, and Smallville isn't in his future; it's just a brief chapter in his biography.

[Lillian throws her arms in the air.]

Lillian: There you go again with that destiny nonsense. What are you hoping to accomplish with that?  
Lionel: I'm hoping he'll learn to stop sitting with his head in the clouds and ascend to a higher purpose.  
Lillian: Like you tried with your daughter?

[Lionel's eyes widen slightly.]

Lillian (Nodding her head): Yes, I heard about the escapade you had with Pam. She was even kind enough to tell me how you forced her away from Lex after the divorce!

[Lionel looks away, partly shamed about his affair.]

Lionel: I loved you very deeply Lillian, but I'll confess I wasn't the best husband. After all, I'm only human. Pam was—  
Lillian (Cutting in): Not my business. Not anymore. Nine years ago it was my business, but not anymore.  
Lionel: Is that really how you feel? Is that why Pam and Tess are part of your staff?  
Lillian: She was, and still is, my friend.  
Lionel: You took in the woman who had an affair with your husband because you were friends?  
Lillian: I didn't say I admired her taste. I admired her courage to tell me the truth, regardless of what I was going to think of her afterwards.

[Lionel laughs.]

Lionel: Lillian, I always did enjoy your unique sense of humor.  
Lillian: I won't let you do it. I won't let you take Alexander so you can mold him into what you are: a monster!  
Lionel: Fortunately, for me, Lillian, it's not your choice to make. It Lex's.

(Cut to the nursing home as Lex walks up to an old woman. He's holding a small flower.)

Cassandra: Are those expensive shoes I hear?  
Lex: Hello, Cassandra Carver.

[Cassandra smiles.]

Cassandra: Do those expensive shoes, and strong voice, come with a name?

[Lex smiles.]

Lex: Lex Luthor.

[Lex takes a seat across from her. Cassandra turns in the direction he was just standing in.]

Cassandra (Shocked): As in: Luthor everything incorporated?  
Lex: More or less.  
Cassandra: And what does the savior of Smallville want with an old blind woman?  
Lex: You seem to have made a real impression on my friend Clark.  
Cassandra: So, you came to see for yourself, didn't you?  
Lex: Clark's not stupid. If he says you know things there must be something that made him think that.

[Cassandra removes her glasses.]

Cassandra: What gives me the feeling you're not here for stock tips, Mr. Luthor?  
Lex: Please, call me Lex. I came to see if you could help me make a decision.

[Cassandra raises an eyebrow.]

Cassandra: Really? I thought you didn't believe in this kind of thing.  
Lex: I still don't. There two paths in front of me and I don't know which one is the right one.  
Cassandra (Nodding): Choosing you own path is never easy. However, it seems you've already made the choice, haven't you?  
Lex: I have.

[Cassandra giggles.]

Cassandra: And you want me to tell you if you made the right choice?  
Lex: I'm willing to treat this as a professional service.  
Cassandra: Save your money, Lex. I can only tell someone's future with a touch. So, why don't you take my hand and we'll see if you made the right choice? Maybe I'll see your friend Clark, or maybe I'll see something else.

(Cassandra extends her hand. Lex thinks for a moment before taking her hand. There's a flash as Cassandra sees Lex, now in a black trench coat, with a purple buttoned up shirt, stares out the window of a tall building. The sun is setting. He looks at a woman, standing a short distance away. Her face is obscured. She holds a new born baby in her arms. Lex walks over to her, caresses her face and gives her a passionate kiss. He then looks down at the baby and kisses its forehead. Lex then exits the room and walk into, what looks like, an empty city street. He looks up in the sky and see's a man flying towards him. The man's face is obscured and so is his costume. However, a big Red S insignia is clearly visible. Lex and the man greet each other like old friends. Cut to the two of them standing side by side, as equals, facing a dark mist. The mist forms into a monstrous entity. Unafraid by this monster Lex and the man walk towards it, ready and willing to give their lives to see it destroyed. Scene flashes back to the present. Cassandra gasps as she lets go of Lex's hand.]

Lex: What is it?  
Cassandra (Gasping): Oh my...

[Cassandra holds her chest.]

Lex: Cassandra!  
Cassandra: It's... It's okay. Keep your friend Clark close, Lex. Follow your heart, and you'll know what to do.

(Lex smiles.)

Lex: Thank you Miss Carver. It's been enlightening.

[Lex gets up and walks off. Cassandra smiles.]

Cassandra: It certainly has.

(Cut to Lex in the Mansion as he sits back when Lionel comes in.)

Lionel: I just got your call. So you're staying for now?  
Lex: Surprised? I figured I should give this place another shot.  
Lionel: May I ask how you became so sure of this?  
Lex: No. You can't.

(Lionel smirks.)

Lionel: Well, the offer will still stand once you're ready son.

(Lionel walks out. As he does, he stops by the wall to hear Julian run in.)

Julian: You're staying?!  
Lex: Yup.  
Julian: Whoo! Did you get help from the Cassandra lady?

(Lionel's eyes widen.)

Lex: Well... Don't tell Mom... But yes.

(Lionel strokes his beard, deciding to see this Cassandra. Cut to Cassandra's room as Lionel walks in. Cassandra thinks it's Lex, by the sound of the shoes.)

Cassandra: Well, I didn't expect to see you again so soon, Lex.

Lionel: Lionel Luthor, actually. Still, it is a pleasure to see you Miss Cassandra Carver.  
Cassandra: Lionel Luthor? What can I do for the most powerful man in the world?  
Lionel: I understand you had a hand in my son's decision about staying in Smallville.

[Cassandra shakes her head.]

Cassandra: I did nothing of the sort. He made that choice on his own. It was the right one too.  
Lionel: Well, you at least seem to have been an influence. I'd like to know what you said.  
Cassandra: Nothing. I just got a sense of his purpose. (Looks at Lionel slyly) Could you help me up? I feel like going to the kitchen.

(Cassandra extends her hand as Lionel decides to take it. Flash to the White House as Lionel's there, dressed in an even more impressive suit than before. He walks outside to a field of flowers. Every one of them he touches dies, and he ends up in a field of skulls as he smirks while it rains blood. Flash to reality.)

Lionel: Miss Carver?

(Cassandra's dead as Lionel stares.)

Lionel: Well that's odd.

(Lionel lets go of her hand as a nurse comes in.)

Nurse: What happened?  
Lionel: I don't know exactly.

(The nurse goes over to her as Lionel leaves. Cut to Nighttime at Lex's Mansion.]

Clark (VO): My mom said you wanted to see me?

[Cut to the spotlights activating and Clark and Lex are in the basement. Clark can see the Porsche.]

Clark: Is that the Porsche from the bridge?  
Lex: Yep.  
Clark: Why do you still have it?  
Lex: I once read about a rich man, who survived a hotel fire. He hung onto the ledge for an hour before the fire department rescued him. Afterwards he bought the hotel, and always stayed in that room. When they asked him why, he said, "He figured fate couldn't find him twice."  
Clark: I thought you didn't believe in fate.  
Lex (Shrugs): These days now it depends on my mood, really.

[Clark laughs.]

Lex: I went to see Cassandra.  
Clark: Oh? Get any stock tips?

(Lex smiles.)

Lex: No, but she seemed to think I should keep you close, so I wanted you to get a good look at this before I sent it to the junk yard.  
Clark: Why'd you wait this long?  
Lex: It's strange to walk around when every shred of evidence says I should be dead. Perhaps there was a reason why I chose to keep it. I thought maybe if I tried to figure what it was I could be further enlightened. (Looking at Clark) After all, I'm pretty good at figuring out how things are going to turn out. But then I made a choice.  
Clark: What choice?

[Lex looks away.]

Lex: It's in our nature to look to the past; to the road we've traveled, to what has, so far, defined us. Then we look ahead and sometimes we see that our future is just as clear, seeing your whole life as if you've already lived it. Only by choosing to let go of the past and let your heart tell you were to go can a person, truly, push forward into an unknown future. I chose to do that. Let go of the past and embrace the unknown future ahead.  
Clark: Is that the reason why you decided to stay?

[Lex looks at Clark, giving him the, "How did you know?" look.]

Clark: Lillian, Lex. My mom and her are best friends.  
Lex (realizing): I keep forgetting that.

(Lex and Clark walk out. Cut to the nursing home as Clark arrives to talk to Cassandra when she's not in her room.)

Clark: Huh?

(Lex comes in.)

Lex: No use. I got here just before you did. The nurse said she died from some kind of shock. She looked pretty excited from seeing my future. Maybe something pushed her heart too far.  
Clark: She saw her own future the first day we met.

(Lex and Clark both share a look of remorse on their face. Cassandra died before either of them could say thanks.)

The End.


	7. Craving

**Tales of the Multiverse: Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength**

**Episode 7: Craving**

[Fade in with Lex getting a physical. He's running on his treadmill. His doctor monitors his heart rate, makes a note and then walks up to him.]

Doctor: Okay. (Turns off the machine) That should cover that.  
Lex (Shocked): Done already?  
Doctor: Looks like your heart could go like that forever.  
Lex (Satisfied): Good.

[Lex gets off the treadmill and gets himself bottled water.]

Doctor: There is one matter we haven't talked about.  
Lex: And that is?  
Doctor: Your blood work came in. You have an unusual elevated white cell count.  
Lex: Leukemia? (Shakes his head) Nonsense, I don't get sick.  
Doctor: No colds?  
Lex: No.  
Doctor; Are you on any medication?  
Lex: Nope.  
Doctor: Any allergies?  
Lex: No.  
Doctor: Childhood illnesses?  
Lex: Asthma.  
Doctor: When did that stop?  
Lex: The day I lost my hair. Is this going somewhere?  
Doctor: If this were anywhere else I'd order a battery of tests, but I do see a lot of this in Smallville.  
Lex: Why should Smallville be any different?

[The Doctor chooses his next words carefully.]

Doctor: Well, some say, the LuthorCorp plant has contaminated the environment.  
Lex (suspiciously): I very much doubt that. (Gets up) Come on, let's order those tests.

[Lex walks off while the Doctor follows. Lex walks off while the Doctor follows. Cut to when the doctor leaves. Julian walks into Lex's study.)

Julian: Was that a Doctor?  
Lex: Yes.  
Julian: Are you sick?

[Lillian walks by just as Lex responds.]

Lex: No. I'm just interested in why I have an accelerated blood count.

(Lillian drops a plate she's holding. Julian and Lex turn around.)

Lex: Something wrong, Mom?  
Lillian: Sorry. I just never thought that something might be wrong with you. After the Meteor Shower, you've always been the picture of health.  
Julian: Yeah! You... Are... AWESOME!  
Lex: ... I'm heading to the school today to talk about some donations. I'll drop you off at your school Julian.  
Julian: WHOO!  
Lillian: Be careful, you two.

(Lillian goes to her room and calls the figure.)

Figure (Statically): What is it?  
Lillian: You said there was nothing wrong with my son!  
Figure: And there isn't.  
Lillian: Then why does he have an accelerated white blood cell count?!

[Cut to Lex dropping Julian off at school.]

Lex: Try to stay calm, okay little guy?  
Julian: Okay.

(Julian walks off to class as Lex drives to Smallville High. Cut to Lex in the Torch Office. Clark comes in.)

Clark: Lex? What are you doing here?  
Lex: Giving a donation to the school, but I got caught up by this.  
Clark: Oh. Well Chloe calls it the Wall of Weird. She thinks she can trace everything weird in Smallville to the Meteor Shower.  
Lex: Interesting Theory. Do you remember where you were when the Meteors hit?  
Clark: Not really. It was before my parents adopted me.  
Lex: I do. I was right here in Smallville.  
Clark: Really?  
Lex: My mom insisted that my father brought her and me to the cream corn factory, so we can have some family bonding after the deal. I was right in the cornfield where I saved you when the first meteor hit. Next thing I remember, I woke up in the hospital without my hair, and Mom had a silver streak in hers. If it wasn't for her, I doubt I'd be here at all.  
Clark: I'm sorry.  
Lex: It's not your fault, Clark. It made school life kind of hard though. Everyone just thought I was on chemo or some kind of weirdo. At first I thought it was a curse, but now I've embraced what makes me different. No one's the same. My difference is just more obvious to see. Besides, my destiny is going to be much brighter than that spoiled brat who walked into that corn field.  
Clark: You ever wonder what you would have been like if you never came that day?  
Lex: Would've, could've, and should've is irrelevant. What matters is that it happened. I should have died that day, but instead fate saw fit to give me another chance.

[Chloe walks in.]

Chloe: Clark, that deer that was hit—(Noticing) Mr. Luthor?  
Lex: It's Lex. So, you're Chloe Sullivan?  
Chloe: How do you know my name?  
Lex: Your dad never stops talking about you. He thinks you have a promising career in Journalism ahead of you. And after Clark told me your Meteor theory I'm inclined to agree with him.

[Chloe smiles.]

Chloe: Thanks.  
Lex: Especially, since some people think it's the LuthorCorp plant that's responsible for everything that's happened in Smallville.  
Chloe (sarcastically): Oh yeah... You turned Jeremy Creek into Lightning Lad.  
Lex: Who?  
Chloe: Jeremy Creek, the kid who-  
Lex: I'm sure it's an interesting story, but I can't hang out here all day.  
Chloe: Okay, but if you're interested in Meteor Rocks, there's someone else who shares my theory. A Dr. Steve... Hamilton.  
Lex: Is he related to Emil Hamilton?  
Chloe: Don't know who that is.  
Lex: Emil Hamilton is a surgeon at Metro—  
Chloe: I'm sure it's an interesting story, but I have to get to class. See ya.

[Chloe runs off. The bell rings.]

Clark: Me too. See you later, Lex.  
Lex: Hey, heard you're escorting the Birthday girl to her party. Great Job.  
Clark: How—  
Lex: Moms, they talk.

[Clark laughs and shakes his head.]

Clark: You ever think—  
Lex: They share too much? Yeah.  
Clark: Later.  
Lex: Later.

(Cut to Lex getting in his car and gets a call. He looks at the caller I.D, which reads, "Mom". Lex answers.]

Lex: Hello?  
Lillian: Hi, honey. Can you come home?  
Lex: Mom, I was just about to go see—  
Lillian: Please, Lex. I need your help.  
Lex: Fine.

[Cut to the Mansion as Lex comes back. The place looks like the queen of England is coming.)

Lex: Mom, when did Queen Elizabeth give you a call?  
Lillian: Funny. I've decided to help Nell with Lana's Birthday Party. We're having it here.  
Lex: What?  
Lillian: Would you really say this is Lana?  
Lex: No. This is too grand even for Dad.

[Julian comes running in wearing a party hat.]

Julian: I love parties.  
Lex: Oh Lord. You got him involved in this?  
Lillian: What? I think he's cute.

(Lana comes in.)

Lana: Hey Lex.  
Lex: Lana, hello.

[Lillian and Julian walkout.]

Lex: Well, what do you think? You can be honest.  
Lana: It's not me at all, but it looks great. Fortunately, thanks to a little birdie I have some reinforcements in place.  
Lex: What's that?

[Lana stays quiet, but Lex knows.]

Lex: Clark. (Smiles) The man knows how to react in a situation.  
Lana: Yes, but it's getting him to stay that's a problem.  
Lex: If I know anything about Clark he has a way of making a comeback, even if he lets you down.

(Julian tugs on Lana's pants.)

Lana: Hi, Julian.  
Julian: Hi Lana. (Handing her a gift) Happy Birthday.

[Lana takes it.]

Lana: Thank you.  
Julian: Open it.

[Lana opens the present and inside is Julian's Warrior Angel doll.]

Lex: You Warrior Angel doll?  
Lana: Julian, I can't accept this.  
Julian: No, no, take it. You told me about your fears and that's why I want you to have him. He's already helped me out of some really scary situations, so I thought he could help you out to.

[Lana smiles.]

Lana: Thanks, Julian. I love it.

[Lana kisses Julian's head. Julian blushes and walks away.]

Julian (Squeaking): She kissed me!

[Lex and Lana share a laugh. Cut to later in the evening as all the party guests arrive. Chloe stands next to Lex.]

Chloe: Great party, Lex. You know I always wondered what was on the inside of this place.  
Lex: Miss Sullivan, always a pleasure to see you again. (Scanning the crowd) Does Lana even know anyone here?  
Chloe: ... Um... Head Cheerleader over there, so maybe. A... I really don't know who that lady talking to Nell is.  
Lex: Me either.  
Chloe: I wonder where Clark, Pete, and Jodi are.  
Lex: Beats me. Maybe, they can liven this party.

[Chloe and Lex notice Lana standing alone and go to comfort here.]

Chloe: Hey, Lana, great party.  
Lana: Thanks.  
Lex: You can admit it. You don't have to spare my feelings.  
Lana: But-  
Lex: Lana, you're talking to a guy who spent eighteen Luthor Christmas Parties in the coat room.  
Chloe: A coat room?  
Lex: Yup.  
Chloe: Wow.  
Lana: You know what would be a great gift you guys could do for me right now?  
Chloe: What?  
Lana: Stall while I ditch.  
Chloe: You really think we need to stall? I don't think half the people here actually know you.  
Lana: Still, I think someone will notice if I try to duck out.  
Lex: Say no more. Just leave it to me and a good friend of mine.

[Cut to Julian, with Ice cream smeared on his face running around the living room.]

Julian: PARTY! PARTY! PARTYYYYYY!

[Lex chases after him, doing mock shouts.]

Lex (Mock shout): Julian, no! You're not supposed to eat that much Ice cream!  
Julian: Can't catch me!

[Everyone stops what they're doing and laughs at Julian, giving Lana the opportunity to sneak out. Lex finally catches up with Julian and grabs him.]

Lex (Whispering): Games up, champ, she's in the clear.  
Julian (Whispering): Cool. (Out loud) Alright, I'll go to bed.

[Julian walks out. All attention is back on Lex.]

Lex: Alright, commotions over. Go back to whatever you were doing.

[Everyone returns to their routine. Lex heads toward the beverage table and pours himself a drink. Lillian is right behind him.]

Lillian: I suppose you thought that was clever?  
Lex: Fooled the Smallville crowd.

[Lex sips his drink.]

Lex: Although, I have to admit Julian was getting a little rusty. It usually takes him an instant to make a scene. This one took a few minutes.  
Lillian: Well, he hasn't done the party crashing scene for a while.

[Lex and Lillian share a laugh. Lillian hands Lex an envelope.]

Lillian: By the way, this came for you today.

[Lex notices the letter is open.]

Lex (Angrily): You looked at it?  
Lillian: I was worried.  
Lex (Takes the letter): Still doesn't give you the right!

[Lex takes the envelope and looks inside.]

Lex: Well, unless you need anything else, I'm off to talk to a Dr. Hamilton. (Mockingly) Unless, you want to come and hold my hand.  
Lillian: Lex—  
Lex: I don't wanna hear it.

[Lex walks out. Cut to Lex walking down the hallways. His cell phone rings and he answers.]

Lex: Hello?  
Clark (Statically): Lex?  
Lex: Clark, if you're calling to say you're on your way-  
Clark (Statically): I'm not. I couldn't make it; something came up, and I had to come home.  
Lex: What kind of thing?  
Clark (Statically): Personal.

[Lex shrugs.]

Lex: Well, good thing you're not coming because the birthday girl's just ducked out.

[There's a long pause on the phone.]

Lex: You there?  
Clark (Statically): Yes, I am.  
Lex: Listen, Clark, don't sweat it. You can still rectify this.  
Clark (Statically): I know. Listen, I need a favor. Are you busy?

[Lex looks at the letter in his hand, wondering if he should go see Dr. Hamilton or help Clark. He crumbles the letter.]

Lex: Not for my friends. What do you need?  
Clark (Statically): I need an old movie projector.  
Lex: A movie projector? (Thinking) You know what? I think you might be in luck.

THE END


	8. Jitters

**Tales of the Multiverse Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's strength**

**Episode 8: Jitters**

[Scene opens with Lex arriving at Clarks house. A massive party is ensuing. A woman sits in the passenger seat.]

Woman: Lex, what are we doing here?  
Lex: Just making sure a gift I sent here made it.  
Woman: What kind of gift?  
Lex (Looking at his watch): Wait five more minutes.  
Woman: I have to go to the bathroom.

[The woman gets out of the car and goes into the house.]

Lex (Shouting): You're going to miss the show.  
Woman (Shouting back): I'll be back before it starts.

[The woman enters Clark's house. Lex looks at his watch.]

Lex: Five... Four... Three... Two...

(Fireworks start firing into the air as Clark, Chloe, and Pete walk out. Lex smiles and gets out of the car.)

Chloe: Nice touch.  
Clark: Pete, why didn't you just call the cops? It'd be a lot easier!  
Pete: Sorry, this wasn't my idea.  
Lex (Walking up): It was mine. Call it a party gift. I hope you like it.  
Clark: It's great, but-  
Lex: Don't worry about the police. It's covered. I know how this kind of party can make or break a reputation. I wanted to make sure yours was a hit.

[Lex looks over and Chloe and Pete, the two are as surprised by the fireworks as Clark.]

Lex: I hear you're taking a tour of the plant tomorrow.  
Chloe: Ech. It's a class field trip.  
Lex: What'd you do wrong?  
Clark: It's that bad, huh?

[The woman returns to Lex's side.]

Woman: Sorry I took so long. Someone overflowed the bathroom.  
Clark: ... I'm officially dead.  
Lex: Clark, take comfort in this knowledge: You only live once, so enjoy what you got.

[The woman kisses Lex's cheek.]

Lex: So, I'm going to head out. Enjoy the party guys.  
Clark: See ya, Lex.  
Chloe: Bye, Lex.

[Pete remains silent. Lex walks off.]

Clark: Pete?  
Pete: What? It's Lex Luthor.  
Chloe: And a... Fairly nice guy.  
Clark: Come on, Pete. Give Lex a chance.

(Cut to Steve Hamilton's lab the next morning as Lillian arrives in her car. Cut to Lillian entering his lab. She notices a shelf full of meteor rocks and walks over to them. She is about to pick one up when Dr. Hamilton arrives.]

Dr. Hamilton: AH, NO! Don't touch that! That's sterile and you're not me.  
Lillian: I'm sorry, Dr. Hamilton.

[Hamilton rolls his eyes.]

Hamilton: Please, don't tell me you're here for your website.  
Lillian: No, I'm just a fan. (Extending her hand) I'm Lillian Angelus.  
Dr. Hamilton: Lillian Angelus? (Realizing) As in the ex-wife of the billionaire, known as Lionel Luthor?  
Lillian: You're correct.

[Hamilton doesn't take her hand.]

Dr. Hamilton: Meteorologists don't have fans.

[Hamilton goes back to his desk.]

Lillian: Most meteorologists didn't handle the first Apollo moon rocks.  
Dr. Hamilton: That was a lifetime ago, when I was still a respectable scientist. Now, what do you want?  
Lillian: I'm here to offer you a job.

[Hamilton looks at Lillian.]

Dr. Hamilton: Doing what?  
Lillian: Doing what you're doing now: Studying the effects of Meteor Rocks on people.  
Dr. Hamilton: Why are you so interested in their effects?  
Lillian: I have my reasons.  
Dr. Hamilton: Is that slang for: I want to keep it hush-hush?  
Lillian: I'd be willing to compensate you for the years you've been inactive at the university, Dr. Hamilton, plus any and all funding needed for your research.

[Hamilton looks at Lillian.]

Dr. Hamilton (Half interested): That's a lot of money to get the ball rolling, but what about to keep it from falling through?  
Lillian: I have that covered.  
Dr. Hamilton: How?  
Lillian: Don't worry about how.  
Dr. Hamilton: "Don't worry about how" sounds illegal.  
Lillian: It's not the first time you've done something illegal.

[Dr. Hamilton looks at Lillian. She nods her head, indicating she knows about his past indecencies. Hamilton's face hardens.]

Dr. Hamilton: My funding is private, and so are my results.  
Lillian: Your funding comes from tourists.  
Dr. Hamilton: You want a Meteor Rock? Here.

(Dr. Hamilton hands Lillian a plastic meteor chip.)

Dr. Hamilton: On the house.  
Lillian: Please, I need your help.  
Dr. Hamilton: I'm not interested. Now, get the hell out of my lab.

[Lillian frowns and walks out. Cut to the Mansion as Lex is looking over statistics as the phone rings.)

Lex: Hello?  
Tess (statically): Lex, you need to get down to the plant, right now!

[Lex looks up.]

Lex: Why?

(Cut to LuthorCorp Plant as Lex drives up to the front gate. A large crowd has gathered in front. News cameras, concerned parents, etc. Lex honks his horn and the crowd parts. The guards open the gate for him. Lex notices Jonathan and Martha. He gets out of the car and goes to the guard.)

Lex: Let these two in.

[The guard opens the gate for them. Cut to Lex, Jonathan and Martha walking up to the S.W.A.T teams command post. Tess is there.]

Jonathan: All right, what's going on here?  
Lex: Some lunatic inside has taken some students hostage, demanding to be taken to some place called, Level 3. We've managed to evacuate the plant.  
Martha: Is anyone hurt?  
Lex: Not yet.  
Jonathan: What's his name?

[Lex motions to Tess, who reads from a clip board.]

Tess: Um... (Looking at the paper) Earl Jenkins.  
Jonathan: Earl?  
Lex: You know him?  
Jonathan: Well he claims that he was exposed to some sort of mineral in some secret Level 3 that's killing him, and he's convinced it's the only place he can get a cure.  
Lex: Then we have a serious problem because there is no Level 3.

[Lex, Martha and Jonathan look at the security feed of Earl and the students.]

Martha: Where's Clark?  
Tess: Who?  
Lex: He's their son, Tess. (Looking closer at the screen) I don't see him.

(Suddenly Clark walks in.)

Clark (heavily static): He's not lying. I found these blue prints. There is no level three.

[Earl takes the blue prints and looks at them.]

Earl: Every night, I go to Level Two. I follow the red pipe, and then I take the ELEVATOR down to LEVEL THREE! Where is it?!  
Tess: What is Level 3?  
Lex: I wish I knew.

(A helicopter comes down.)

Martha: Who's that?  
Lex: My father.

(Lionel Luthor exits the chopper.]

Servant: Mr. Luthor-  
Lionel: I was briefed on my way over. LEX! How did this happen?  
Lex: I think-  
Lionel: You think?! Why don't you know?

[Lex points to Lionel.]

Lex: Hey! I didn't allow any of this to happen!

[Jonathan jumps in the middle.]

Jonathan: Can we please focus here!

[Lionel looks at Jonathan.]

Lex: Dad, this is Jonathan Kent.  
Lionel: Been a long time, but I never forget a face.

(Lionel extends his hand, but Jonathan doesn't take it. Lionel passes Tess and snatches her clip board from her. Lex, Martha and Jonathan follow.]

Lex: Tess, go tell my mom about this, so she doesn't worry.  
Tess: I don't wanna. She scares me when you're in trouble.  
Lex: Tess, just do it!  
Tess: Alright.

(Tess walks off.)

Lex (To Lionel): Kent's son is inside and they know the gunmen personally.  
Lionel (To Jonathan): Well, what your assessment of this lunatic?

[Lionel walks over to the security feed, while listening to Jonathan.]

Jonathan: He's sick, he's desperate and he blames your plant for his condition.  
Lionel: For this Level Three nonsense?  
Lex: I've assured everyone there is no Level Three. That is the truth, right?

[Lionel looks at Lex.]

Lionel: Of course it is.

(Lex looks at Lionel disbelievingly.)

Jonathan: People's lives are at stake here, including my sons, what're you going to do about it?  
Lionel: I'm going to let the S.W.A.T do its job and when he makes a mistake they'll take him out.  
Martha: He just wants to talk to you.  
Lionel: I'm sorry Mrs. Kent, but I don't negotiate with terrorists.  
Martha: He's not a terrorist! He's sick and he needs help! If you won't talk to him than Jonathan will.

[Jonathan is about to walk inside, but Lex stops him.]

Lex: You're not the one he blame, is he dad?

[Lionel looks at Lex. Cut to Earl and his hostages. The phone rings. Gabe Sullivan answers it.]

Gabe: Hello?  
Lionel (statically): Gabe, its Lionel. Put Earl on the phone.  
Gabe (To Earl): It's Lionel Luthor.  
Earl (Angrily): Speaker.

[Gabe puts the phone on speaker.]

Earl: Mr. Luthor. I finally got your attention, didn't I?  
Lionel: Earl, why don't you come out? We've got a lot to talk about.  
Earl: Just tell me what you were using down on Level 3.  
Lionel (Statically): Earl, you're confused. Let everyone go and we will get you help.

[Earl's face hardens. Suddenly he starts having another seizure. He clutches at a control and accidentally breaks it off.)

Earl: Oh god. You see what you made me do?

[Earl goes to the camera and sticks his face in it.]

Earl: See what you made me do! The methane level is rising! This whole place is gonna blow!

[Martha gasps, while Lionel's face hardens.]

Lionel: Then, I suggest, you get out before your die.

(Whitney is about to surprise Earl when he turns around and hits Whitney with the gun. Whitney is out cold. Earle looks back at the camera)

Earl: It's all your fault, Luthor.

(Earl shoots the screen as the picture dies.)

Lex (sarcastically): I see you haven't lost your touch.  
Lionel: What was that boy thinking?  
Jonathan: He wasn't. He's a teenager, waiting for someone out here to take the initiative. Look you have a hostage situation and a potential bomb now. Somebody has to do something.  
Lex: You're right. I'm going in.

[Lex walks away, removing his jacket.]

Lex: Tell him Lex Luthor is on the way.  
Man: Sir, I don't think-  
Lex: Make the call.

[Lionel goes to Lex's side.]

Lionel: Lex, don't be fool-hearty! This is no time for cheap heroics!  
Lex: This is my plant, so it's my call.

[Lionel grabs his arm.]

Lionel: I won't allow it, Lex.

(Lex wrenches his arm free.)

Lex: Don't ever do that again.

(Lex walks off.]

Lex (To Man): Give me your vest.

[Just then Lillian arrives.)

Lillian: Martha, Tess just- Where's Lex?  
Jonathan: He went inside to talk to Earl.  
Lillian: HE WHAT?!

[Cut to the methane meter. The arrow rises. The students, except Clark, become woozy. Lex, wearing a bulletproof vest, walks in. He has his hands up. Earl looks disappointed.]

Earl (Angrily): What kind of man sends his own kid to do his dirty work?!  
Lex: I'm not doing anyone's dirty work, Earle. This is my plant.

(Lex looks at Whitney.)

Lex: How's he doing?  
Lana: He needs to see a doctor.  
Lex (To Earle): What're we going to do about these kids, Earle?  
Earl: I don't wanna hurt anybody. I tried talking to your father, but he wouldn't listen.  
Lex: I know the feeling.

(Lex undoes his vest.)

Lex: You say everyone's been lying to you? Well, I'm gonna tell you the truth. My father doesn't care about us. Because if we die, his insurance will cover it. His PR firm will spin it, and you Earl will go down as the bad guy.  
Earl: I'm not the bad guy. I just wanna get better.  
Lex: How are you gonna get better by hurting a bunch of kids?

[Earl looks down.]

Lex: If you let everyone go I'll take you to level 3.

(Earl holds the gun to Lex.)

Earl: You stop lying.  
Lex: Let them go, and I'll show you where it is. Earl, trust me, I'm a man of my word.

[Earl thinks for a minute. He looks at the students.]

Earle: Get out.

(Everyone gets up, slowly.]

Earle: I said get out!

[Everyone starts getting up quicker. Clark goes to Lex.)

Clark: Do you really know where Level 3 is?  
Lex: Yeah, in his head. There is no level 3, Clark, now get out of here.

[Clark gives a worried look at Lex before walking out. Cut to outside as a security man goes to Lionel.)

Man: The methane levels are too high, sir. We'll have to seal the doors after the hostages get out, but your son will be trapped inside.

[Lionel ponders the thought.]

Lionel: ... Do it.  
Lillian: NO!  
Man: I'm sorry ma'am. We have to.

(Cut to the garage as everyone rushes out. The doors begin to close.)

Clark: You guys go! I'll get Lex!

(Clark goes off.)

Chloe: Clark!  
Clark: Don't worry about me.

[Clark rolls under the door just as it closes. He super speeds around the factory. Cut to Jonathan and Martha as they run into Pete.

Martha: Where's Clark?  
Chloe: He ran back inside.  
Pete: I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent, I tried to stop him—

[Martha runs over to Lionel.]

Martha: You have to open the doors!  
Lionel: They're safety locked until the gas level goes down. I couldn't open them now if I wanted to.  
Martha: My son is in there!  
Lionel: So is mine.  
Lillian: OPEN THE DAMN DOORS, LIONEL!

[Lionel looks at Lillian.]

Lionel: Watch that tone, Lillian. I can't open the doors. They can only be opened when the presser inside ceases.

[Cut to inside as the methane pressure builds. Earl looks at Lex.]

Earl: We're running out of time. (To Lex) I've done my part, now it's time to do yours. Take me to Level 3.  
Lex: Earl, there is no Level 3. It's in your head.

[Earl hits Lex over the head with his pistol.]

Earl: You lied to me!  
Lex: It was the only way to save those kids.

[Earl picks up Lex and holds the gun to his head.]

Earl: I never should have listened to you. You Luthors are all alike.

[Suddenly there's a crack over the loudspeaker.]

Clark (statically): Earl, I found Level 3! They built a wall over the elevator, but it's still here.

[Earl goes over to the loudspeaker mic.]

Earl (into mic): Stop playing with me!  
Lex (Screaming): Clark, Get out of the buil—

[Earl punches Lex in the face, silencing him. Lex falls to the floor.]

Clark (Statically): Earl, it's here. You wanna see it?

[Earl looks at Lex, picks him up and drags him out of the room.]

Earl: I want you to see this!

[Cut to Earl dragging Lex down the hall.]

Earl: Come on, move it!

[Cut to outside. The S.W.A.T commander taps Lionel's shoulder.]

S.W.A.T Commander: Sir, the gas pressure has started to drop.  
Lionel: How did that happen?  
S.W.A.T Commander: Unknown, sir.  
Lillian: Who cares how, open the door!

[Cut to inside as Earl drags Lex over to a giant hole in the wall. Behind the wall rests an elevator.]

Earl: Son of a bitch! (To Lex) How do you explain that!  
Lex (Shocked): I can't.

(Earl shoves Lex inside as Lex looks at it.)

Lex: Two buttons Earl. Two levels.

[Earl huffs and pushes on a blank space, where a third button might have been. A light flashes and the elevator doors close. Lex's eyes widen. The few seconds later the door opens and Earl throws Lex out into a dark room. Earl activates the lights. Lex looks around, stunned and impressed by what he's seeing. He looks down and see's that they're 30 feet high and are on a catwalk.)

Earl: I told you it was here...

[Earl's eyes widen, realizing that the entire room is empty.]

Earl: Wait, where is it? There used to be a field of corn down there, with sprayers all over. Every night, they'd spray it with this green mist. (Whispering) What have you done with it? (to Lex) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH IT?!  
Lex: I don't know. They lied to me too, Earl.  
Clark (VO): Earl!

(Clark comes in.)

Clark: Let's go back upstairs and talk about this.  
Earl: It's all gone, Clark. How can I get better if I don't know what poisoned me?  
Lex: Clark, I had no idea this was here.  
Clark: I believe you.  
Earl (Angrily): He's lying! He's just like his fath—

[Earl starts to have another seizure. The catwalk gives way. Both Earl and Lex both grab the railing as they dangle over the 30 foot drop.)

Lex: CLARK!

[Clark rushes over. Lex starts to lose his grip. Clark grabs Lex and Earl as he groans from the meteor rock in Earl's skin. Somehow, despite the mass exposure he's sustaining, he is able to lift Earl.]

Clark (Gasping): Earl, get to the elevator quick!

(Earl heads for the elevator. Clark grabs Lex's wrist and lifts him up with ease. They get to the elevator as the portion of the cat walk falls.)

Lex: Clark... How did you pull us up?  
Clark: ... Must have been adrenaline.

[Earl starts having another seizure.]

Clark: Move!

[Lex and Clark run. They make out to the end just as the catwalk collapses completely. Cut to outside as Clark and Lex come out with Earl on a gurney. Martha and Jonathan embrace Clark.)

Martha: I've never been so happy to see you in my life!  
Clark: I hope Earl's gonna be okay.

(Lillian runs up and hugs Lex.)

Lillian: Alexander, I don't know when I've been... So unbelievably proud of you.

(Lex smiles.]

Lex: Thanks, mom.  
Lillian: I was so—  
Lionel: There you are.

[Lillian and Lex look to see Lionel walk up.)

Lex: You lied to me. You said there was no Level 3.  
Lionel: No, there was no level three on any of our plans, and the evidence will verify that. It's plausible deniability.  
Lex: What were you working on in there?  
Lionel: Doesn't matter. It failed. We moved on.  
Lex: You almost got me killed.  
Lionel: You almost got yourself killed, Lex. It was your call.  
Lillian: Damnit, Lionel! You have to make excuses for everything.

(Reporters come up.)

Lionel: I'll handle them. Stay here.  
Lillian: Lionel, Lex has been through a traumatic experience.  
Lionel: And that makes for good public sympathy.

[Lillian clenches her fist.]

Lillian: You...

(Lex takes his mother's hand.)

Lex: It'll be alright.  
Lillian: Lex, this isn't right.  
Lionel: Lillian, this is not the time for you to grow a conscious. Now, this is what we're going to do. (To Lillian) All of us. I'll embrace Lex, happily, and then we'll go talk to the press. Okay?

[Lillian looks at him sternly. Mad as hell. Lionel does not appear intimidated.]

Lionel: Good.

[Lionel pulls Lex away and mock embraces him. Lex stares in envy at the true love that the Kents have for each other. Lillian notices.]

Lionel: Good, now that that's done, you guys ready?  
Lex (grudgingly): Yeah.  
Lionel: Lillian?

[Lillian doesn't reply. She clenches her hand even tighter.]

Lionel (Sternly): Lillian!

[Lillian punches Lionel hard in the face, knocking him down. The Press video and photograph everything. Lionel looks at Lillian, shocked. He wipes the blood from his mouth.]

Lillian: Come on, Alexander. We're going home.

[Lillian and Lex walk off. The Kents watch in awe at what has transpired before their eyes. Jonathan Kent seems to approve. Cut to Lex and Lillian passing the mob of reporters. They ask them dozens of question, but Lillian and Lex ignore them. Cut to them entering a limousine. Davis opens the door.]

Lillian: Davis, take us home.  
Davis: Right away, ma'am.

(Cut to the Mansion as Tess is tied up in a chair as Julian's asleep on the couch. He's dressed in a cowboy getup. Lex and Lillian walk in.)

Lex: Cowboys and Indians?  
Tess: ... Yes.

[Lex unties Tess, while Lillian picks up Julian and takes him to his room. Lex waits until his mothers out of the room to talk.]

Lex: So, how'd she take the news?  
Tess: Surprisingly, very well. I told her you were handling the situation and she told me to look after Julian while she went to see you. Did I miss anything?  
Lex: Nothing big. But the last few minutes would have been a sight.  
Tess: Why?  
Lex: She punched my father in front of everyone.  
Tess: No way.  
Lex: Yup.

(Cut to that night as Lillian walks up to Hamilton.)

Hamilton (Noticing her): Back for some more rocks?  
Lillian: You know, I wondered what was going on with you, so I took a page from my son's book.  
Hamilton: Let me guess, you're going to report my "misconduct" to the Smallville police?  
Lillian: No. In fact, I'm going to do you a favor. Those files are going to disappear.  
Hamilton: Hm?  
Lillian: With one phone call those files will be gone and you will be free to go back to work.

[Hamilton looks at Lillian.]

Hamilton: But all this can't happen unless I do something for you?  
Lillian: No, not for me (Hands him a file) for them.

[Hamilton takes the file and sees mug shots of every meteor infected individual seen so far. Hamilton reads the files and his eyes widen.]

Hamilton: My God...How-  
Lillian: The Meteor rocks, Dr. Hamilton. My backer and I know about the mutations. I want to know how they work.  
Hamilton: To cure them?  
Lillian: Exactly. (Hands him another file) This one will be your top priority.

[Hamilton looks at the file. Inside is a picture of Earl Jenkins.]

Lillian: Do we have a deal, Dr. Hamilton?

[Hamilton looks at Lillian.]

Hamilton: What we're talking about could take years, Ms. Angelus.

[Lillian gives a half smile.]

Lillian: I have a feeling, with your help, we'll get there faster than we thought. (Hands him a card) That's the address to your lab. I'll see you tomorrow.

[Lillian walks away.]

Hamilton: Tell me: What does the ex-wife of a billionaire want with a bunch of rocks that fell out of the sky twelve years ago?

[Lillian stops walking but doesn't look back.]

Lillian: I save that story for the people I trust, Dr. Hamilton. Have a good evening.

[Lillian walks out.]

The End.


	9. Rogue

**Smallville AU: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength**

**Episode 9: Rogue**

[Scene opens with a shot of the Metropolis Museum. Spotlights dance around the entrance and multiple limousines' pull up. Cut to inside as Lillian and Lex talk with some of their guests.]

Lillian (To guest): Would you excuse me?

[Lillian walks over to Lex, who is talking with someone else. He looks bored by the conversation.]

Lillian: Alexander, have you seen your brother? He's been gone for almost ten minutes.  
Lex: I haven't. (To Guest) I hate to leave, but I need to find my little brother.

[Lex and Lillian walk off. Lex gasps happily.]

Lex: Thank you, that had to be the most boring conversation I ever had.  
Lillian: Yeah. Maybe talking about Alexander the Great's breast plate will be more interesting.  
Lex: What makes you say that?  
Lillian: Clark seems fascinated by it.

[Lex looks over and notices Clark staring at a breastplate. Julian is standing right next to him, just as enamored by it.]

Lex: Yeah, so has Julian.

(Lex goes over. Cut to Julian talking to Clark.)

Clark: It's kind of weird for armor.  
Julian: It was worn by Alexander the Great. They say the S shape is supposed to represent bravery and courage.  
Clark: I don't see myself going into battle with that thing on.  
Julian: Why?  
Clark: It looks tacky.  
Lex: Psychological warfare, Clark. Alexander was long thought to be invincible. That symbol just helped reinforce it.  
Clark: All I know is that he became a leader after cutting a knot with a sword.  
Julian: Lemony Snicket says that's cheating.  
Lex: That's not cheating, Julian. It's called thinking outside the box.  
Lana (VO): Remind you of anyone?

[Clark, Lex and Julian turn around. Clark is shocked.]

Clark: Lana! (Nervously) I...didn't know you'd be here.

[Lana is slightly shocked.]

Lana: You didn't? Lex invited me.

[Clark looks at Lex.]

Lana: He didn't tell you?  
Lex: Must have slipped my mind.  
Julian: Hi, Lana.  
Lana: Hey little guy. Been keeping out of trouble?  
Julian: Uh-huh. What did Clark give you for your birthday? I'm dying to know.  
Clark: I gave her the gift of laughter.  
Julian: That's... (Realizing) huh?

(Lana smiles.)

Lana: We watched cartoons.  
Julian: Which ones?  
Lana: Bugs Bunny.  
Julian: Oh.

[Lex grabs Julian and wraps his arm around his shoulder.]

Lex: Why don't we leave these two alone, huh Julian?  
Julian: But—  
Lex: That's the spirit.

[Lex drags off Julian.]

Julian: Dang it.

[Lex and Julian go a short distance away before turning back and watching Clark and Lana.]

Julian: You think he'll do it this time?  
Lex: Let's hope so. He's already had dozens so far.  
Julian: You didn't invite Whitney, right?  
Lex: I did.  
Julian: Why?  
Lex: Clark needs to defeat his enemy in order to win the love of his life.  
Lillian (VO): Wow, dramatic enough, Lex?  
Lex: I always was a fan of epics.

[Lex notices Clark walking away.]

Lex (Rolling his eyes): For the love of—

[Lex is about to walk over when Lillian grabs his shoulder.]

Lillian: Alexander, don't force anyone into anything. Be his friend, not his matchmaker.  
Lex: I know.

[Lex catches up to Clark.]

Lex: Clark, where you going?  
Clark: Just going to get some...fresh... (Trails off)  
Lex: The only way you'll win is to confront your enemy.  
Clark: Whitney's not my enemy.  
Lex: Not if you keep running away.  
Clark: What's that suppose to mean?  
Lex: You've had multiple opportunities Clark. If you don't tell her how you feel you're going to regret it the rest of your life.  
Victoria (VO): Still the hopeless romantic, Lex?  
Lex (Shocked): Victoria?  
Victoria: I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?  
Clark: You two know each other?  
Lex: Clark Kent, this is Victoria Hardwick. A very old friend.  
Clark: Hi.  
Victoria: Pleasure.  
Clark: I'm gonna go get that fresh air.

(Lillian comes up.)

Lillian: Alexander, what did I-?  
Victoria: Oh, you must be Lillian Luthor.  
Lex: She took up her maiden name.  
Victoria: Oh. (Extends) Hello, I'm Victoria Hardwick.

[Lillian looks at Victoria sternly.]

Lillian: Been a while, Victoria. Your father, like many others, is trying to put my company out of business.  
Victoria (Shrugs): I wouldn't know anything about that. Father likes to keep his affairs distant from me.  
Lillian: Afraid you'll trash his arrangement?  
Victoria: More like get involved and take the helm from him.  
Lillian: I heard about the... Incident from Lex, and I'd like to offer my condolences.  
Victoria: I appreciate that.

(Julian comes up.)

Julian: What incident? (Notices Victoria)... WHOA!  
Lex: Victoria, this is-  
Victoria: Don't tell me. You must be Julian. Lex never stops talking about you.  
Julian: I'm going through puberty just looking at you.

[Lex does a face slap. Victoria doesn't seem to mind the comment. Instead she gives a small laugh.]

Victoria: I see he's like his brother.  
Lex: Doubt it.  
Julian: Boobs.

[Lex quickly goes to Julian's side.]

Lex: Okay, be on your way now.

[Lex pushes him off. Lillian, gently, takes Julian's arm.]

Lillian: I think we both better go. (To Victoria) Nice meeting you again.  
Victoria: Same to you.

[Lillian looks at Lex.]

Lillian: How long are you going to keep this one?  
Lex (Gritting his teeth): Goodbye, Mother!

(Lillian smirks and leaves. A waiter walks up to Lex and Victoria.]

Waiter: Some champagne?

[Victoria takes two glasses and hands one to Lex.]

Victoria: So, are you gonna just stand there, or are you gonna tell me how you've been since we last met?  
Lex: I live in Smallville now.  
Victoria: Never heard of it.  
Lex: How about I tell you all about it over a grand tour?

[Victoria smiles.]

Victoria: I thought you'd never ask.

[Victoria takes Lex's arm and they walk off. Cut to Lex's study the next morning. Lex pours two glasses of orange juice. He looks at Victoria, who is staring out the window.]

Lex: So, how do you like Smallville so far?  
Victoria: It reminds me of a village my grandparents live in at Whales. Very quant, very safe and the last place I'd expect to find Lex Luthor.  
Lex: What can I say? I have a fondness for the farm life.  
Victoria: That's not what I heard. I heard your father wanted you to come back to LuthorCorp ASAP. He even went so far as to offer you four divisions.

[Lex hands Victoria her glass.]

Lex: Is that so? Well, regardless, it isn't the right time for me to return.

[Victoria takes her cup and smiles.]

Victoria: You know, the social circles are saying that there are "other" reasons why you're not going back right away.  
Lex: Like what?  
Victoria: Maybe a sudden interest in family life.  
Lex: ... I'm sorry about what happened to the children, Victoria. I thought I was doing what was best.

[Victoria puts her glass down and wraps her arms around Lex.]

Victoria: That's in the past. Right now, I'm interested in the future. My father knows you and your father aren't the closest.  
Lex: Sir Harry's always had an incredible grasp of the obvious. How is he by the way?  
Victoria: Rich, powerful, and inaccessible...distant.  
Lex: So the same as usual, huh?  
Victoria: Yes, but he was hoping that your resentment towards your father could work to "our" mutual advantage.  
Lex: So, is that why he sent you here?  
Victoria: ... And I missed you, Lex.  
Lex: I'm touched. So, you have a proposal?

[Victoria leans closer to Lex.]

Victoria: First, I think I'd like something else.

[Victoria and Lex kiss. Cut to the Talon as Lex is getting his morning cup of coffee. He walks past Phelan, who is on the pinball machine. Lex doesn't seem to notice him]

Phelan: Afternoon, Lex.

[It's at that moment Lex stops walking.]

Phelan: Or is it Mr. Luthor here in Smallville?  
Lex: Phelan, isn't Smallville a couple of counties outside your jurisdiction?  
Phelan: Well, I don't need jurisdiction to look up an old friend.  
Lex: We were never friends. If you want to see me call my office.

[Lex turns to walk out.]

Phelan: When does it happen, Lex?

[Lex stops and turns around.]

Lex: When did what happen?  
Phelan: When do your turn on the people who help you? Have you forgotten all the times I helped you out? All those times you could've ended up in jail, like Club Zero?  
Lex: You were on my father's payroll, his "go-to" guy in the department. He paid you to fix situations. So don't pretend it was out of anything else.  
Phelan: You have a good life here Lex. Rekindling family ties with your mother and baby brother. I'd sure how to see that get compromised.  
Lex: You can't touch me, or them, and you know it.

[Lex sips his coffee. Phelan reaches into his coat.]

Phelan: I'm looking for a witness and I think he saw last night's accident.  
Lex: Accident?  
Phelan: Yes, a bus crashed into something. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it.  
Lex: I ran into an old friend.  
Phelan: Not Amanda.  
Lex: I'd rather not elaborate. What does this accident have to do with me?

[Phelan pulls out a security picture of Clark and Lex talking in the museum.]

Phelan: You know him?  
Lex (Shaking his head): Sorry, I don't know who that is.  
Phelan: Really?

[Phelan holds up another picture, but this time its Clark talking to Julian.]

Phelan: You sure about that? I would've pegged you two as buddies since he spoke to you and your brother  
Lex: Maybe you're losing your edge. Have you considered retiring?

(Phelan just grunts.)

Lex: No. I don't know him.  
Phelan: Alright. Just checking.

[Phelan closes the envelope and walks out. Lex watches him leave.]

Lex (Through his teeth): ...Damn it.

[Cut to the Mansion as Lex walks inside. He passes the study as Lillian sits inside.]

Lillian: Where have you been, Lex?  
Lex: Getting coffee. Have you been waiting for me?  
Lillian (Obviously lying): No, just reading a nice book.

[Lex tilts his head, looking at the book.]

Lex: Didn't know you were a Star Trek fan, Mom.  
Lillian: Oh sure. I'm a Trekkie.

[Lex nods his head.]

Lex: So how come you're holding a Japanese cook book?

[Lillian looks at the book.]

Lillian: ... Um ...  
Lex: Mom, I'm in no mood for your excuses. I just got grilled by a Metropolis cop and I-  
Lillian: A Metropolis cop? Who was it?  
Lex: Look, I can—  
Lillian: Lex, just tell me.  
Lex (Rolling his eyes): It was Sam Phelan.  
Lillian: Phelan? As in the cop who "fixed things" for you father Phelan? What did he want?  
Lex: Some bull plop about the bus crash. Don't worry, I've got it handled.

[Lillian nods her head.]

Lillian: Fine.

[Lex turns to walk.]

Lillian: Before you go, I just wanna talk to you about Victoria.

[Lex stops and turns around.]

Lex: I knew this was going to come up eventually.  
Lillian: I just... I just don't want you rushing into things. I mean, what happened last-  
Lex: I know, Mom.  
Lillian: Just be careful...and as far as Phelan goes _I_ will take care of him.  
Lex: I don't need my mother's protection from everything, okay?  
Lillian: Lex, you're not alone anymore. Trust your friends and family.

[Lex looks up at the ceiling and breaths out, annoyed.]

Lex: Your over protectiveness is starting to annoy me.

[Lillian smiles.]

Lillian: I'm a mom. It's what we do.

[Cut to nighttime at the farm. Clark stares at the moon.]

Lillian (VO): You look like you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders.

[Clark turns to see Lillian walk in.]

Lillian: Sorry if I surprised you, but there's really nowhere to knock.  
Clark: It's alright. (Realizing) Oh, and thanks for the invite last night.

[Lillian walks over to Clark's telescope and looks through it.]

Lillian: It was Lex, not me  
Clark: Still. So what's up? Come to see my mom?  
Lillian: No, I'm actually here to see you, Clark.  
Clark: Me?

[Lillian looks up from the telescope.]

Lillian: So your first night in Metropolis, and you're involved in a police investigation? Even if you were a Luthor, it'd be a record.  
Clark: How did you know that?  
Lillian: Alexander told me how a detective from Metropolis approached him today. He asked him all about you, thought you were a witness to it.

[Clark becomes uneasy.]

Clark: Did Lex—  
Lillian: No, he claimed he didn't know you, hoping Phelan would back off, but the man is very persistent.  
Clark: Why didn't Lex come here to tell me?  
Lillian: Alexander has his hands full right now... he has a lot to deal with. Listen to me Clark, don't let Phelan into your life. He'll only make it worse.  
Clark: You sound like you know him.  
Lillian: Only by reputation. He was on Lionel's payroll to keep Alexander out of jail... He was a very different person before he met you Clark.  
Clark: How different?

[Lillian gives a painful smile.]

Lillian: Not horribly different, but... Lionel was never the ideal father figure in Alexander's life. He almost never gave Alexander any attention, except when he did something bad...

[Clark's eyes widen. He knows what's coming next.]

Lillian: So, he got really good at being bad. Let's just leave it at that.

[Clark nods his head. He opts to not to push the matter.]

Clark: Don't worry. Lillian. He just wanted to ask me some questions.  
Lillian: Well I guess you'll have nothing to worry about then.

(Cut to Lex and Victoria watching X-Men with Julian as he's glued to the film.)

Julian: I'm so glad you wanted to watch this with me.  
Victoria: Oh come on, Julian, you're becoming my new best friend.

(Magneto throws Wolverine to the back of the train. Julian gasps.)

Julian: That had to hurt!  
Lex: I bet it did.

[Victoria pulls herself closer to Lex. Lex and Victoria begin kissing. Lionel comes bursting through the door. Victoria, Lex and Julian all look to see.]

Lionel: Lex, you have disappointed me.  
Lex (Smiling): Hey Dad. It's good to see you too.

[Lionel shoots a glance at Julian.]

Julian: Um... Hello.  
Lionel (To Lex): Would you mind telling me what she's doing here?  
Lex: Right now? Massaging the back of my neck while we keep an eye on Julian. But, knowing her, that's just the start.

[Lionel gives a mock laugh.]

Lionel: Might this be a ploy to get my attention? Well done, it worked.  
Lex: I know this may come as a shock but not everything in my life revolves around you.

[Lionel goes over to the bar and pours himself a drink.]

Lionel: Oh, I understand, so you're simply being swindled?

[Lex smirks and turns away. Lionel face hardens.]

Lionel (To Victoria): Well, Miss Hardwick, would you mind taking Julian out for a few moments while I talk to my elder son?  
Victoria: Sure. I'll give Sir Harry your regards.  
Lionel (Sarcastically): Swell.  
Victoria (Extending her hand): Come on, Julian.  
Julian: Okay.

[Julian takes Victoria's hand and the two walk off. Lex waits till they leave to start speaking.]

Lex: This is hardly business.  
Lionel: Generations of Luthors would beg to differ. It's always business with the Luthors, especially where the Hardwicks are concerned.

[Lex rolls his eyes. Lionel becomes frustrated.]

Lionel: Lex, can't you see she was sent to distract you! Sir Harry has been nipping at LuthorCorp for months!  
Lex: LuthorCorp is your company...

[Lex gets up from the couch.]

Lex: I'm just one of its expendable, but still considered valuable, employees, as you made abundantly clear, when you exiled me to this town with my mother and Julian.  
Lionel: Lex—  
Lex: And when I rejected the offer—  
Lionel (Talking over Lex): You ended up attracting a lot of people I don't care to associate myself with.

[Lex puts his hands in his pockets.]

Lex: You gonna offer me a higher position in Metropolis again? (Sarcastically) If you do I might consider ending the relationship.

[Lionel is appalled.]

Lionel: You think this is a game, Lex? She's feeding you the only bait she has, and you're falling for it hook, line, and sinker. Empires-  
Lex: Are not brought down by outside forces, they're destroyed by weaknesses from within. I've heard this lecture before.  
Lionel: And yet you've taken very little of it to heart! ... Lex, as I've said before, Smallville is your test, and right now, you run the risk of failing.

(Lex's face now hardens.)

Lex: I know what I'm doing.  
Lionel: No, you don't. You never did have the slightest-  
Lex: I'm going to have to ask you to leave now.

[Lionel becomes stiff.]

Lionel: Excuse me?  
Lex: I said get out.

[Lionel gives a smile of disappointment. He puts his glass down.]

Lionel: Fine, but remember, this little escapade with Victoria isn't your smartest decision.

(Lionel walks out Lex waits until he leaves before breathing in and out. Cut to later in the evening as Lillian returns to the Mansion. Julian comes running up.]

Julian: Hi mom.  
Lillian (Brightening up): Hi, Julian.  
Julian: Guess what!  
Lillian: What?  
Julian: Dad came by today and Lex kicked him out!  
Lillian (Shocked): Really?  
Julian: Yep.  
Lillian: What did he come here for?  
Lex (VO): To say that Victoria was trying to weaken my allegiance.

[Lillian turns to see Lex approaching them.]

Lillian: Well, you saw he was wrong.  
Lex: No he's right. Sir, Harry wants to take over LuthorCorp and he needs my shares to do it. He sent Victoria to "persuade" me.  
Lillian: Eh?  
Lex: That's right. She and I are playing a little game of Chess... With benefits.  
Lillian: I really don't need to know what those "benefits" are. Just be careful... manipulation is a two way street.  
Lex: I know.

[Cut to the next morning as Lex sits in the café, drinking his coffee and reading the Smallville Local Newspaper. The headline reads, "Local Farmer a Murderer?". Lex's eyes widen and he gags when he see's Jonathan's picture.]

Lex: Oh, my god!

[Cut to Lex pulling into the prison just as Clark is exiting. Lex runs up to him.]

Lex: Clark, I just heard about your dad. Is he alright?  
Clark: He's hanging in there.  
Lex: This is crazy. He didn't kill anyone. Give me five minutes and he'll have ten of the best Lawyers in the country.  
Clark (Annoyed): I don't think Lawyers are going to help him, Lex.

[Clark is about to walks past him, but Lex gets in his way.]

Lex: It's Phelan, isn't it? What does he have on you?  
Clark: Just stay out of it. Please.

[Clark around Lex and starts walking.]

Lex (Turning around): Listen to me. You may think you have Phelan figured out, but you'd be wrong.  
Clark: You sound like you're an expert.  
Lex: I understand his world.  
Clark: He told me you had secrets.

[Lex looks down, ashamed that Clark found out about his past this way.]

Lex (Looking back at Clark): There are parts of my life I'm not proud of, Clark. I'll admit it, but I don't want to see you, or your family hurt. All I want to do is help.  
Clark: You can't, Lex! I gotta handle it on my own.

[Clark walks off. Lex puts his head down.]

Lex (under his breath): Damn Phelan.

(Cut to the Mansion as Lex is thinking. He breaths in and out and checks his watch. He gets up, grabs his jacket and keys walks out. Cut to him getting into his car.]

Lillian (VO): So, where are we going?

[Lex jumps and sees Lillian in the passenger seat.]

Lex: Mom? What are you doing here?!  
Lillian: When I heard Phelan was in town, and was interested in Clark, I knew trouble wouldn't be far behind. Since Jonathan Kent was charged with murder, I guess my theory was correct. Now, where are you going?  
Lex: Just going for a drive.

[Lillian's face becomes stern.]

Lillian: Don't lie to me.

[Lex and Lillian eye each other for a short time until Lex relents.]

Lex: Fine, I'm going to stop him before he ruins Clark's life.  
Lillian: Alexander, you can't save the world. All you'll end up with is a Messiah Complex and a lot of enemies.  
Lex: Thanks for the pep talk, mom. But I'm helping my friend.  
Lillian: And how are you going to do that?  
Lex: Phelan has to make contact with Clark at some point and if I can catch him in the act Jonathan Kent will be cleared and Clark will be free of this burden.  
Lillian: Just promise me you'll be careful.  
Lex: I promise. I won't fall off a bridge this time.

(Lillian gets out of the car and Lex drives off. Lillian folds her arms.)

Lillian: Please God, keep Alexander safe.

[Cut to Lex pulling into the Kent Farm as he waits. A few hours later he sees Phelan's car drive out. Lex follows him. Cut to the Museum as Phelan's car stops. Lex parks his car around the corner.]

Lex: Phelan, you ambitious piece of—

[Cut to Clark and Phelan.]

Clark: What are we doing here?  
Phelan: Since I couldn't pick up my internal affairs records, I figured it was time to pick up my retirement package.  
Clark: The breastplate. You want me to steal it for you?  
Phelan: I don't give a damn about the breastplate. I just want the ten million dollars worth of jewels on it

[Phelan and Clark get out of the car. Cut to Lex getting out of his car and walking towards Phelan's. The moment he does the guards from the museum run out.]

Lex: Guard, what's going on?  
Guard: There's a bomb.

[Lex looks around and sees a strange box inside a newspaper dispenser. Lex licks his lips and walks over to it. He opens it, and it's just a clock.)

Lex: It's a fake!

[A duffel bag flies through the window. It lands a few inches from Lex's feet. Cut to Lex and all the security guards re-entering the building. Phelan stands alone. He notices them and fires. Lex and everyone else takes cover.]

Officer: Drop it!

(An officer guns Phelan down as Lex calmly walks up. He bends down.)

Lex: Where's Clark?! I know he came with you!

[Phelan chokes on his words.]

Lex: Just tell me what you had on him.  
Phelan (Smiling): Go to hell... Luthor...

(Phelan dies. Lex frowns and gets up. Cut to Lex coming home. Lillian is there waiting for him.]

Lillian: Alexander, are you okay?  
Lex: Phelan was gunned down by a police officer.  
Lillian: My goodness. What about Clark?  
Lex: Don't know. Phelan wanted to steal the breast plate and took Clark with him to get it, but when we got inside Clark was gone.  
Lillian: What?  
Lex: Gone. Like he just disappeared.

[Lillian just looks at Lex.]

Lillian: ... Come on, Lex. No one can just disappear.

[Lex thinks for a few minutes and then shrugs.]

Lex: I guess you're right.  
Lillian: You should get some rest.

(Lex walks off, still uncertain of what happened. Lillian watches him, hoping that he'll drop it. Cut to Lex in his study as he watches the footage of the museums security camera. A blur speed past the camera. Victoria runs her hands through his shirt.]

Victoria: Lex, you going to come to bed?  
Lex: In a minute.

[Victoria walks off. Lex replays the security footage again. He pauses it the instant the Blur is in full frame and stares at it, intensely.]

Lex: Did you just disappear, Clark?

The End.


	10. Hug

**Smallville AU: A Mother Love, a Father's Strength**

**Episode 10: Hug**

[Scene opens with the Metropolis Health Department building. Cut to a man, staring out the window. He has a nice view of the city.]

Rickman: Nice view.

[The man turns to see Rickman walking in. Rickman removes his gloves.]

Man: Good morning, Mr. Rickman. Thank you for coming in.

[Rickman takes a seat.]

Rickman (Charismatically): What can I do for the Department of Health?  
Man: Well, I heard your people were down in Smallville, doing some surveying. Thought I'd call you in and discuss your intentions.

[Rickman gives a carefree shrug.]

Rickman: My intentions are to build a new plant.  
Man: Power plant?  
Rickman: Why would I build a Power Plant in Smallville?  
Man: I heard you proposed one on behalf of Max Shrek in Gotham? Figured you were trying to do it again in Smallville.

[Rickman gives an amused laugh.]

Rickman: You know, I'm glad you're here in the Health Department. With your background you wouldn't last a second in sales.

[The man's face becomes stern. He lays a plastic bottle, filled with contaminated water, in front of Rickman.]

Rickman: What's that?  
Man: Ground water from your latest plant.  
Rickman: Oh, I doubt that indeed. Rickman Industries has always had good relations with the CEC, Mr...

[Rickman looks at the name on his desk, which reads "Paul Hendrix".]

Rickman: Paul, can I call you Paul?  
Paul: No. Tomorrow, I'll have a restraining order, preventing you from entering Smallville until every case against you has been settled.

[Rickman breaths out, annoyed.]

Rickman: Shame. I had my mind set on Smallville...in fact; it's been on my mind for a while now. The town has a special place in my heart.  
Paul: Save me the sob story. (Motions to the door) Be on your way.

[Rickman laughs.]

Rickman: Anything I can do to change your mind?  
Paul: I'm afraid not. I'm not as easy to buy off as my colleagues.

[Rickman frowns and gets to his feet.]

Rickman: (Leaning in) I never bought off a soul in my life! (Angrily) People listen to me because they know I'm right, and when they do they're better off because of it!

[Paul now gets to his feet.]

Paul: Tell that to the 98 cases of chloride poisoning I tied to your pesticide plants. (Holds up a folder) It's all in here.

[Rickman is a little shocked, but calms himself.]

Rickman: Well, I see there's little else to do. (Walks around the desk) I just want to say I appreciate you for bringing this to my attention.

[Rickman extends his hand.]

Rickman: I wish you luck.

[Paul wonders what kind of game Rickman is playing, but decides to take his hand. The moment he does a black aura comes out of Rickman's hand and enters Paul's. Paul's eyes widen.]

Rickman: You're a good man, Paul. Can I call you Paul?  
Paul: (Unsure) Yeah, sure.

[Rickman lets go of his hand and starts walking around him.]

Rickman: You see, you strike me as a man of passion. Passion hurts, doesn't it? Nobody see's the hard work you put into all of this...in fact, I think you have tricked yourself into believing no one cares.  
Paul (weakly): Yeah...  
Rickman: Oh, I bet that guilt eats you up inside, doesn't it?

(Paul nods his head. Rickman puts his hand on his back and maneuvers him to the window.]

Rickman: Look out there, Paul. Is any part of the world yours?  
Paul: (painfully) No.

[Rickman shakes his head.]

Rickman: No, and it hurts you. There's only one way to end your pain and you know it, right Paul?

[Paul starts to cry as he looks out the window. Rickman removes a fuzzy from Paul's suit and walks out. Cut to the elevator as Rickman enters. A woman is in there with him.]

Rickman: (To Woman) Going down?

[The woman nodes her head as the elevator doors close. Rickman pulls out his cell phone.]

Rickman: (Into phone) Mercy, bring the car around.

[Cut to a young woman, possibly late teen, early twenties, waxing a very nice car. She is in a driver's suit. Mercy picks up her phone.]

Mercy: Right away, Mr. Rickman.

[Cut to the lobby as Rickman exits the elevator. He walks out as Paul's lying dead atop a taxi cab. The car pulls up and Mercy gets out, shocked by what she sees.]

Mercy: Oh...

[Mercy covers her mouth and looks away. Rickman puts a hand on her shoulder.]

Rickman: Mercy, I think we'll be heading to Smallville today.  
Mercy: (Looking at Rickman) But sir, shouldn't we call an—

[Suddenly a black aura comes out of Rickman's hand and enters Mercy. Mercy's eyes widen.]

Rickman: I'd really hate delays, Mercy, you know that.  
Mercy (weakly): Ye...Yes, sir. Right away.

[Rickman smiles and cradles her chin.]

Rickman: That's my girl.

(Cut to the forest as Clark, Chloe, and Lana are riding together. Chloe is having trouble riding her horse.)

Chloe: Okay, here we go. Whoa! I thought driving my dad's Volvo was difficult, but at least it came with windshield wipers!

[Clark and Lana share a laugh. Clark looks back and becomes concerned.]

Clark: Where's Julian? I thought he was behind you?

[Chloe looks back.]

Chloe: I don't know?  
Julian (VO): Woo-hoo!

[Julian's horse comes jumping out of the forest. He barrels past Chloe and pulls the reins, stopping the horse inches away from Clarks and Lana's. The horse stops]

Julian: That was fun! (Patting the horse) Good job, Tornado.

[Chloe stares at Julian in disbelief. Clark breathes a sigh of relief.]

Chloe: Julian, how did you do that?  
Julian: I don't know, I just did.  
Clark: Julian, while that was great for your first time, don't wander off like that again. I promised Lex and your mom I'd watch you today.  
Julian: Okay, sorry.

(Clark ruffles Julian's hair as he laughs.)

Lana: My, my you're certainly a brave one.  
Chloe: Help! My horse isn't responding!

[Everyone looks back as Chloe's horse refuses to move.]

Chloe: Hang on, I think I got it...

[Chloe tries to move the reins, but the horse still refuses to move. Cut back to Clark, Lana and Julian.]

Clark: So, how's Whitney holding up?  
Lana: His dad is still in the hospital. So he's been working extra shifts at the store.  
Julian: That's cool, pulling in all these hours gets him a steady pay check.  
Lana: It's more than that, Julian. I think he secretly wants to sell it because he doesn't want to be settled with it when he graduates.  
Clark (Nodding his head): Well, running a family business is hard for some. But I don't blame him, I don't see myself being a farmer after I graduate.  
Julian: What do you want to be, Clark?

[Lana looks at Clark, also interested in his response.]

Lana: Yeah, what do you want to do?  
Clark: I don't know. As long as I don't have to wear a suit and do a lot of flying.

(Chloe finally catches up to them.)

Chloe: Okay, good horse. Now be nice for me... Please? (To Clark) I dropped my camera.  
Clark: Chloe, what'cha bring that for anyway?  
Chloe: I'm not out here doing this butt bashing thing for fun. These woods are like the Bermuda Triangle of Smallville.

[Everyone, except Chloe, shares a laugh.]

Chloe: I'm serious, guys. People come in here and when they leave they cannot remember a thing. I mean, dozens of instances have happened over the past ten years.  
Lana: I'll go get your camera.  
Chloe: Thanks, you're the best.

(Lana rides off.)

Julian: It's not really the Bermuda Triangle if people come back.  
Chloe: Well—

(There's a shout.)

Clark: Lana!

[Clark gets off his horse and hands the reigns to Chloe.]

Clark: Stay with the horses. (To Julian) Julian, stay here!

(Chloe and Julian look ahead as Clark speeds off.)

Chloe: Clark are you sure about-

(Clark's gone.)

Chloe: Holy crap what just happened?  
Julian: I don't know.

[Cut to later that evening as Clark is in the living room, watching the footage from Lana's camera. It shows Lana's horse getting spooked by something and dropping her. Julian sits next to him.]

Julian: You said you found this in the woods?  
Clark: Yup.

[Jonathan walks in.]

Jonathan: What are you watching this for, Clark?  
Julian: For clues.  
Jonathan: Clues?

(Kyle comes up and looks at her.)

Clark: About what happened. All I saw was this bit where Kyle arrives and looks like he was checking to see if she was okay.

[Martha walks in, with a phone in her hand.]

Martha: Well Nell says she wants you to say you saw Kyle purposefully spook Lana's horse.  
Julian: ... What a jerk.

(Clark cracks up a little. Jonathan doesn't seem amused.)

Clark: Sorry. (Motioning to the TV) It's just I don't see anything that says he didn't do anything wrong.  
Jonathan: Me either.

(Lillian knocks on the door. Martha answers.]

Martha: Hello, Lillian.  
Lillian: Hi, Martha. How was Julian?  
Martha: He was no trouble at all.  
Lillian: I'm glad to hear that. Where is he?  
Martha: In the living room.

[Cut to Lillian and Martha walking into the living room.]

Lillian: Julian.

[Julian turns around, smiles and runs to his mother.]

Julian: Mommy.  
Lillian: What are you watching?  
Julian: We're being like Sherlock Holmes and solving a mystery. The mystery of the Hermit.  
Lillian: What hermit?  
Julian: The one to see if Lana was okay after her horse threw her.

[Lillian looks at the footage.]

Lillian: Is that Kyle?  
Clark: You know him?  
Lillian: Personally? No. I've heard of him, though. Nothing flattering.  
Clark: I just know he makes bad sculptures.

[Lillian smiles.]

Lillian: Come on, Julian. It's time to go.  
Julian: Bye, Clark.  
Clark: Bye little guy. I'm going to talk to Kyle.  
Julian: Oh, can I go-

[Lillian grabs Julian and heads for the door.]

Lillian: Off we go.  
Julian: Aw mom!

(Cut to the next morning as Lex and Victoria attend Rickman's banquet. Victoria looks at a model of Rickman's Plant.)

Victoria: Ooh, exquisite.

[Rickman walks up next to her.]

Rickman: Why thank you, Miss Hardwick. (Handing her a champagne glass) Funny seeing you in Smallville.  
Victoria (Taking the glass): It grows on you after a while.  
Lex (VO): Don't encourage him, Victoria.

[Victoria and Rickman turn around and see Lex.]

Lex: I was just saying how much this town needs more pesticide in the water supply.

Rickman: Aw, now don't tell me you mind someone else sharing your little sandbox.  
Lex: Only when they're polluting it. Hello Bob.

[Rickman chuckles again.]

Rickman: You still remember me, after all this time. (Extends his hand) I'm touched, Lex.

[Lex doesn't take his hand. Instead he reaches for another champagne glass. Victoria smiles.]

Victoria (Walking away): I'll just leave you two boys alone then. (To Lex) See you back home.

[Lex gives her a smile before turning his attention back to Rickman. Lex motions to the pictures on the wall]

Lex: Photos are a little over the top, but I like what you've done with the place.  
Rickman: Oh, It's only temporary. (Pulling out a pin) Here, have a button.  
Lex: But then people will think I approve of what you're doing.  
Rickman: Which you're not?

[Lex reaches into his jacket pocket, when Mercy grabs his arm.]

Lex: Ow!  
Richard: Mercy, relax.

[Mercy let's go of him and Lex pulls out his arm and shakes it.]

Richard: Forgive, Miss Graves, she's been a little overprotective of me lately.  
Lex: (Looking at Mercy) Indeed.

[Lex puts his hand back in his jacket, albeit a little hesitantly, and pulls out a paper.)

Lex: Look at the interesting story I got from the Inquisitor.

[Richard looks at the paper. The headline reads, "Rickman Needs Fixing".]

Richard: And where did you get this information?  
Lex: A source.

(Rickman groans as Tess arrives.)

Tess: Hey Lex, your mom wanted to know if you wanted to head out for a bite to eat with her and Juli- Oh god, Bob Rickman.

[Rickman raises an eyebrow.]

Rickman: Have we met?  
Tess: No, but you met my boss.

[Rickman smirks.]

Rickman: I see. And how is sweet Lillian these days? You know, I have her to thank for all my success.  
Lex (Sarcastically): Yes. She found you a job, you took it over, and when she needed help you left her high and dry.  
Rickman: Survival of the fittest, Lex.  
Lex: Right.

[Cut to the other side of the room as Victoria watches Tess and Lex. Victoria eyes Tess.)

Tess (To Lex): I'll tell her you said you'll meet her there.

[Tess walks away. Lex follows before Rickman can offer his hand again. Cut to Lex meeting up with Victoria.]

Victoria: Lex, can I ask you something?  
Lex: Sure.  
Victoria: You and Miss Mercer, are you and her or where you ever-  
Lex (Cutting in): I already know what you're going to say and the answer is no. You could say she's more like the little sister I never had. We've been friends since...as long as I can remember.  
Victoria: Ah.

[Cut to later in the evening as Lex is at the coffee house. He sees Clark talking to Lana. He can see that conversation isn't going well.]

Lex: Oh, Clark, why can't you just tell her how you feel?

(Whitney joins in next to Lana.)

Lex: Oh now here comes the quarter back, coming to steal her away again and Clark you will just walk away without putting up a fight I bet...

[Whitney takes a seat and Clark gets up a few seconds later. Lex groans and shakes his head.]

Lex (Mentally): Oh Clark, Clark, Clark...

[Clark notices Lex and walks up to him. Lex decides not to lecture him.]

Lex: That looked uncomfortable.  
Clark: I was talking to Lana and Whitney about Kyle.  
Lex: Can we take a rain check on that for a sec? I wanted to ask: Rickman hasn't been calling you has he?  
Clark: Why would he be interested in us?  
Lex: He's interested in your farm.  
Clark: Lex, you've met my dad, right? Why are you worried?  
Lex: Rickman has a tendency of talking people out of house and home. He tears through a community and betrays anyone who... (Trails off)

[Lex looks away. Clark can see the anger in his eyes.]

Clark: What is it, Lex?  
Lex: Rickman's a locust, Clark. He betrays anyone who trusts or helps him. People like your father, and my mother are expendable assets as far as he's concerned.  
Clark: Lillian helped him?  
Lex: Yes, a long time ago. She was the one who got him his first job.  
Clark: And he turned it into what it is now?  
Lex: ... More or less. His ascension in the work ranks made him power hungry.  
Clark: Kinda like that old quote? "Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely."  
Lex: Look, just tell your dad to be careful.

[Clark can see the concerned look in his eyes.]

Clark: Okay. I will.  
Lex: Good. So, now what's the problem with you and Lana?  
Clark (Sighs): She thinks Kyle attacked her, but I think he was just trying to help. She's ticked that I won't cave on my opinion of him and its put me at odds with her. The problem is, I know I'm right.  
Lex: So you're Atticus.  
Clark: Who?  
Lex: Atticus Finch, "To kill a Mockingbird."  
Clark: Oh, Never read it.  
Lex: You should. You two have a lot in common: Small town heroes, believing in truth and not willing to back down.  
Clark: How does it end?  
Lex (Shaking his head): It's not about the ending it's about the journey.

[Clark looks back and Lana as she and Whitney start to get a little intimate.]

Clark: I just wish I can get them to see that I'm right.  
Lex (Pointing to him): That, my friend, is the key to leadership. Not only knowing you're right, but are able to show everyone else. If you can do that then the world's your oyster.

[Clark smiles a little when he notices Kyle walking pass.)

Clark: Thanks for the advice, I gotta go.

[Clark leaves before Lex can say anything else.]

Lex: You're welcome.

[Cut to the next day as Lex sits in his study with Victoria and Julian. His cell phone rings.]

Lex (Answering): Hello? (Pause) Clark, slow down, what do you mean he signed? He signed over all of it?  
Julian: All of what?  
Lex: Julian, not now. (Into phone) I'll get ten of the best Lawyers I got.

[Lex hangs up the phone and gets up.]

Victoria: What happened?  
Lex: It seems Rickman has struck again, this time coercing Jonathan Kent to give up his farm land.  
Victoria: So?  
Julian: So?! How can you say such a thing! (To Lex) Are Clark and his family going to have to leave?! (Brightening up) Does that mean they can come stay with us?  
Lex: Julian, calm down. Clark's not going to leaving...not while I still have a say in it. Victoria, watch Julian while Mom's at work.  
Victoria: Fine.

(Cut to later in the evening as Lex is at the Beanery, going over paperwork. Clark comes over.)

Lex: Hey Clark, you alright?  
Clark: No, not really.

[Lex notices Lana talking with Whitney.]

Lex: Are things with Lana any better?  
Clark: No, in fact they couldn't be any worse. Whitney says Kyle attacked him and Kyle says the opposite.  
Lex: And the problem is you believe Kyle.  
Clark: Yup.  
Lex: You should settle with the noble path and nothing else.

[Clark smiles and nods his head.]

Clark: Right now I'll settle for getting our farm back.  
Lex: Bad news is that you'll need a dozen lawyers to get out of this. Good news is I've got an army of them.  
Clark: I appreciate all that you're doing for us, Lex.  
Lex: No problem. My mother has a saying. Evil only triumphs when good men do nothing.  
Clark: For once, I think my parents will be glad for your help.  
Lex: I would love to know what Rickman said to him to convince him to sell.  
Clark: So would my dad. Chloe and I are looking into it.

(Cut to the Mansion. Lex and Lillian are in the study when Clark comes in with a bleeding Kyle.)

Lex: Well this is a first.  
Lillian: Clark, what are you doing with a felon in your arms?!  
Clark: He's not a felon. He was framed.

[Lex puts a hand on Lillian's shoulder.]

Lex (To Lillian): Come on, Mom. (To Clark) What happened?  
Clark: Someone tried to shoot him. He needs a doctor.

[Kyle's head bolts up.]

Kyle: No hospital! No police!  
Lex: Relax, Kyle. I'll get the best guy I know on it.

[Cut to Kyle lying on Lex's bed as some guy sews him up. Clark, Lillian and Lex watch.]

Lex: How bad is it?  
Man: Not as bad as when Ozzy snorted that row of fire ants down in Queens land.  
Clark (To Lex): Who is this guy? A doctor?  
Lex: He was. Now he's more of an on call specialist. Actors, Rock stars, billionaire's sons...  
Clark: How do you know him?  
Lex: Long story.  
Man: What's a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?  
Lex (To Man): No alcohol until your done. We don't want a repeat of last time. (To Clark) Don't worry, he appreciates discretion. No one will ever know Kyle was here.

[Clark nods his head.]

Clark: Thank you.  
Lillian (Sternly): Don't thank us just yet, young man. I wanna know why you thought we'd be willing to harbor a fugitive.

[Lex folds his arms.]

Lex: Subtle, Mom, but I'm just as interested in knowing the answer to that question too.  
Clark: I knew if I brought him back to my place my parents would flip out and he insisted we not go to the hospital. (To Lex) You were the only one I could trust.

[Lex nods his head.]

Lex: You still think he's innocent?  
Clark: Yes.  
Lillian: For god's sake, Clark! He hit Whitney with a bat!  
Clark: But he says Whitney swung at him first.  
Lex: ... Why would he swing at him first?  
Clark: That's what I wanna know, but Whitney insists he didn't. Things aren't adding up, and Kyle seems to have more pieces. I just need to find out what's going on. He seems to know Rickman too.

[The man cuts the sewing string.]

Man: All and all not a bad fix. (To Lex) Easier then that knife wound of yours.

[Clark's eyes widen. Lex's face hardens.]

Man: Club Zero? Remember that, you were bleeding all over my mustang.  
Lex (Annoyed): Can we talk to him, now?  
Man: I gave him something for the pain. Wait till the morning. My payment?  
Lex: Brown bag on my desk.

[The man winks at Lex and walks off.]

Lex (To Clark): Go home, Clark. We'll keep him safe.  
Clark: Alright. Sorry about this.  
Lex: Don't sweat it. I'll call you when he wakes up.

[Clark's about to walk off.]

Lex: Hey Atticus, you may also want to change your shirt.

[Clark looks at his shirt, realizing it's covered with blood.]

Clark: Right...

[Clark walks out. Lex hears Lillian scoff.]

Lex: Problem Mother?  
Lillian (Sternly): No problem at all.  
Lex: Oh, come on, Clarks gone. You can speak freely.  
Lillian: I want this criminal out of my house this instant!  
Lex: No.  
Lillian (Looking at Lex): What?!  
Lex: Call me crazy, but I agree with Clark.  
Lillian: His whole story is ludicrous.  
Lex: That the quarterback who strung Clark up in a field would attack a guy just for checking if Lana was okay? (Sarcastically) Yes, that does seem odd.

[Lillian shakes her head.]

Lex: What is it with you and this guy, anyway? Why do you hate him so much?  
Lillian: He used to work with Rickman, so why doesn't he get a job? It's not like he's unable to work. Something weird's going on in those woods, and I don't like it. Remember all those workers who went missing?  
Lex: And according to Chloe, they all came back fine, if a little confused.  
Lillian: He did something to them.  
Lex: Maybe, but I highly doubt he did it to be mean.

(Lillian scoffs. Cut to the Beanery as Lex gets a cup of coffee. Mercy appears behind him.]

Waitress: Here you are.  
Lex: Thank you.

[Lex drinks his coffee joyfully.]

Mercy (VO): Hello, Lex.

[Lex stops drinking his coffee and frowns.]

Lex (Turning around): Miss Graves. Here on behalf of Mr. Rickman?  
Mercy: Yes. Mr. Rickman does not like you interfering with his purchase of the Kent farm.  
Lex: And he sent you to what? Dissuade me?  
Mercy: To give you that message.  
Lex: Wow, a chauffeur and lapdog. What else can you do?

[Lex walks off as Mercy follows him.]

Mercy: Yes, I heard from the grapevine that Kyle Higgins escaped.  
Lex: ...Go away, you're bothering me.  
Mercy: I will not. Rickman thinks you know something about it and—  
Lex (Cutting in): And when he barks, you jump ready and willing? Let me ask you something Miss Graves, why are you with someone like that?  
Mercy: Excuse me?  
Lex: I read on you. Your life makes an interesting read.  
Mercy: You have no right to pry into my life! Rickman saved me!  
Lex: ... Sounds more like he's guilting you into working for him.  
Mercy: Rickman's a great man! He gets things done.  
Lex: Is that what you really think or what you want to think? Have you ever taken a good look at the land your boss plans on turning into radioactive waste?

[Mercy looks away, knowing full well what she is helping Rickman to do. However, she will not be dissuaded.]

Mercy: At least I'm not living in the shadow of Lionel Luthor.  
Lex: No, you're the Shadow of a nobody. Rickman will toss you aside once you've outlived your usefulness.

(Mercy punches Lex in the face and walks out. The moment she's gone Lex holds his jaw..)

Lex: ... Ow.

(Lex takes a seat. Cut to Clark and Chloe entering.]

Chloe: Hey, Lex. (Noticing his face) What happened to you?  
Lex: Rickman's scared about my intervening with the Kents' farm. So much so, he sent his driver to pump information from me.  
Chloe: The blonde we just saw walk out?  
Lex: The same.  
Clark: Must have a nice right hook.  
Lex (Rubbing his cheek): Definitely.

[Chloe and Clark sit across from Lex. Chloe pulls out a newspaper article with Rickman and Kyle's picture on it.]

Chloe: So, I spent the morning delving into the exotic world of agricultural equipment and it seems that Kyle and Rickman were partners in the mid 80's.  
Lex: I am aware, actually. They got their start at JOBINC.  
Clark: They were employed by your mother?

[Lex shrugs.]

Lex: Kind've. JOBINC finds jobs for people and even helps start a few businesses in the town. Rickman and Kyle were one of them. Time and again, though, their business failed until suddenly their luck changed.  
Clark: What happened?

[Lex is about to respond when Chloe cuts in.]

Chloe: No one really knows. Only that they were salesmen of the year three years running. 89, 90, and 91. After that, Rickman started his own company and Kyle went Walden. So, I took a look at where they were when their luck changed (Handing Clark and article) and looky-looky.

[Clark takes the article and reads it.]

Clark: Salesmen trapped in car after meteor shower  
Lex: So you think it has something to do with the Meteor Rocks?  
Chloe: Definitely.  
Lex: Well then, let's go ask him.  
Chloe (Eyes widening): Wait, you know where he is?

[Lex just smirks and Clark becomes uneasy. Cut to The Mansion as Lex, Clark and Chloe walk into the room where Kyle is supposed to be, only to find that he is gone. The nurse, who was supposed to be watching him, just sits by the bed.]

Clark: Excuse me, ma'am, where's Kyle?  
Nurse: Who's Kyle?

[Lex rolls his eyes.]

Clark: I think I knew where he went.

[Clark, Chloe and Lex walk out of the room. Cut to them running into Lillian.]

Lillian: Hello all. Where are you going?  
Lex: Oh, I was just letting them hang out here for a bit. (To Clark) Go, I'll handle this.

(Clark and Chloe walks off, passing Lillian. Lillian lightly grabs Clarks arm.)

Lillian: Do yourself a favor Clark, stay away from Kyle. He's nothing but trouble.  
Clark: I don't agre—  
Lex: Clark, just go. I got this.

[Clark shakes his arms free and goes off. Lillian faces Lex, who puts his hand in his pockets.]

Lex: What happened to Kyle?  
Lillian: Left and good riddance in my opinion.  
Lex: That's funny because the Nurse I left with him didn't seem to know who he was. How do you know he left?  
Lillian: ... What? Well he had to have. He wasn't here when I woke up this morning.  
Lex: Really? Or was it you just let him walk out.  
Lillian: I just don't trust him.  
Lex: Why? Does it have something to do with those Meteor rocks?  
Lillian: Lex—  
Lex: What do they do, mother?  
Lillian: ... Nothing.  
Lex: Then what was your sudden fascination with Dr. Hamilton?  
Lillian: Young man, did you have me followed?!  
Lex: No. You just told me.

[Lillian looks away.]

Lex: You knew I wanted to speak with him when you gave me my mail at Lana's party, then you went to see him, didn't you?  
Lillian: Lex, I...  
Lex (Cutting in): What did you say to get him to leave town, huh? Did you threaten to him if he spoke to me?  
Lillian: I just think they're hazardous to one's health. I mean, look at Earl Jenkins.  
Lex: It's more than that isn't it?

[Lillian becomes uneasy. Lillian looks at Lex.]

Lex: What is it about the rock's that makes you so uneasy?

[Lillian turns and walks away.]

Lex: You can't keep ignoring me Mom!

(Lillian doesn't stop. Lex's face hardens. Cut to Kyle's trailer as Clark and Chloe arrive. Kyle's already on his way out.)

Clark: Kyle!  
Kyle: Save your breath, Clark. I'm outta here.  
Clark: We know you used to be partners with Bob Rickman.  
Kyle: That was a million years ago.  
Clark: But you know how Rickman does what he does. We know it has something to do with the Meteor Shower!  
Chloe: There are others out there like you, Kyle.

[Kyle stops walking.]

Chloe: Tell us what happened.

[Kyle turns to face them, finding it hard to word what he has to say.]

Clark: What's going on between you and Rickman? How did he get my dad to sell our farm?  
Kyle: ... You know until that day we were the worst salesmen to ever hold a catalogue. But all of that changed the day they pulled us out of that car. With a single handshake we could get people to do whatever we wanted them to do. Buy a tractor, stand on one leg...(Trails off)  
Clark: You're saying he has the power of persuasion?  
Chloe: How long does it last?  
Kyle: Till the person does what I tell them to do. Two minutes, two hours, and then they come out of it with no memory of what they were doing.  
Clark: What happens if they can't do what you've told them?  
Kyle: They keep trying, unless they're forcibly removed from it. Like your friend Whitney.  
Chloe: Sounds good in theory, but how about you prove it?  
Clark: Chloe, no!  
Chloe: What? If you think he has the power of persuasion you would think he would use it to sell some of these sculptures.  
Kyle: it could be dangerous.  
Chloe (Smirking): I'm used to living life on the edge.

[Kyle shrugs, knowing he can't convince her otherwise, and holds out his hand. Chloe takes it. The moment she does a white aura, mirroring Rickman's black, comes out of Kyle's hands and enters Chloe's. Her eyes widen. Kyle closes his eyes and smiles.]

Kyle: You have feelings for Clark, don't you Chloe?

[Clark's eyes widen.]

Kyle: You see him and you want him. All this time you've been afraid to tell him how you felt and hidden them away. Well, now's the time to finally show him how you feel.

(Clark smirks, thinking he's just putting on a show when Chloe begins rubbing his chest.)

Clark: Huh?

(Chloe grabs his jacket and pulls Clark down into a passionate kiss. Kyle gives a small smile of amusement. A short time passes before Chloe finally pulls away, faces Kyle, and goes back to her skeptical self.]

Chloe: Alright, come on. I'm ready.

(Chloe notices everyone starring.)

Chloe: Why are you all starring at me? ... And why is my mouth minty?  
Clark: Well, let's just say he made his point.

[Clark wipes his lips.]

Chloe (realizing): Oh dear god! Oh dear god! (Touching her head) Oh, man. Uh-  
Clark: No, don't worry. It was... It was nice.  
Kyle: Well, now that the party tricks over. (Grabbing his bag) I gotta hit the road.

[Kyle walks off.]

Clark: Wait! You have these gifts and you hid in the woods, why?  
Kyle (Not facing him): Because I was scared. Scared that I wouldn't be able to control it and end up like Bob.

[Clark runs ahead of him, forcing him to stop walking. Kyle groans in annoyance.]

Clark: What happened to you and Rickman? Why does he want to kill you?  
Kyle: He knows I know his secret and I threatened to expose him if he built a Plant here.  
Chloe: Yeah, but he's been building plants everywhere else, destroying people's lives and the land for years. Why didn't you stop him then?  
Kyle: Because I wanted to be left alone...

[Cut to Lillian listening on the conversation via headset. Cut to a black and white shot of the past when Lillian grabbed Clarks arm. Cut to her sliding a small listening device into Clark's pocket.]

Lillian (VO): Do yourself a favor Clark, stay away from Kyle. He's nothing but trouble.

[The scene cuts back to reality. Lillian pushes the earpiece closer to her ear.]

Kyle (Statically): As long as it wasn't here it wasn't my problem.

[Cut back to Kyle, Clark and Chloe.]

Clark: My dad lost our farm because you didn't tell anyone.  
Kyle: Do you know what it's like to have to hide because of who you really are?  
Clark (Nodding his head): Yes, I do. But when you have a gift you can't just hide in a hole and hope it goes away.

(Kyle looks at Clark hard. Cut to Lex's study as Rickman enters.]

Lex (Putting down a file): How did you get in here?  
Rickman: Oh, your guard at the front gate let me through. He's a great guy.  
Lex: I didn't realize we had a meeting.  
Rickman: We don't. I come with an olive branch. I just want you to know you can call off your lawyers I've decided to drop the Kent Farm as a proposed site.  
Lex: What's the matter? Losing your touch?  
Rickman: I know better than to mess with the Luthors. Besides I don't think Smallville is worth the hassle.  
Lex (Sarcastically): Oh.  
Rickman: Least I know where I'm not wanted.

[Lex shrugs, letting Rickman know his crack didn't bother him.]

Lex: Okay then. (Going back to his file) Thanks for stopping by.

[Rickman frowns, but quickly adapts to a carefree attitude.]

Rickman: Well, since you won, (extends his hand) how about a truce?

[Lex stares at his hand for a short time. He closes his file.]

Lex: Sure. (Takes his hand) Tru—

[The moment Lex takes his hand his eyes widen. The black aura comes out of Rickman's hand and enters Lex. Julian enters the study.]

Julian: Lex, can I—

[Julian stops walking and talking when he sees what is happening. Rickman doesn't seem to notice. Julian stays still.]

Rickman: It must really eat you up how you've been treated here, hasn't it? Your mother and little brother have been welcomed into this town with open arms, but everyone looks at you and thinks you're an imposition. Heck, Clark's family looks at you with distaste, don't they?  
Lex (Painfully): Ye...Yes.

[Julian gulps.]

Rickman: Clark's no different. Friendships a fairytale, Lex. Respect and fear are the best you can hope for.

[Julian runs out of the room. Cut to him pounding on Lillian's door.]

Julian: Mom! Mom!

[Lillian opens the door.]

Lillian: Julian, what is it? What's wrong?  
Julian: There's a man in our house and he's doing something to Lex!

[Lillian's eyes widen. Cut to Lillian and Julian entering the study, only to find that Lex and Rickman are gone.]

Julian: He was here, Mom, I swear!  
Lillian: I think you're getting a little drowsy honey. Do you need a nap?  
Julian: MOM!  
Lillian: Now calm down, honey. Calm down. I'm sure everything's gonna be fine.

[Lillian's face darkens. Cut to the gas station as Clark picks up the payphone and calls Lex's cell phone.]

Lex (Statically): Hello?  
Clark: Lex, it's me.  
Lex (Statically): What's going on?  
Clark: I'm with Kyle he wants to go public about Rickman.  
Lex (Statically): No kidding, what does he know?  
Clark: Enough to bring him down.

[Cut to Lex, who is standing next to Rickman.]

Lex: Alright, I'm coming to pick you up. Where are you?  
Clark: By the car repair shop.  
Lex: I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't go anywhere.

[Lex hangs up. Rickman smiles and grabs Lex's shoulder as the dark aura enters Lex.]

Rickman: I think we both know what needs to be done.  
Lex: Yes, we do.

[ Cut to Lex's car pulling into the gas station. Kyle and Clark are there to meet him. Lex gets out of the car.]

Lex: Called some friends at the planet and the Inquisitor. (To Kyle) You really wanna talk to them?  
Kyle: I'll do what I have to stop Bob.  
Lex: Get in. I'll need to fill up if we're going to Metropolis.  
Clark: Thank you, Lex.

[Lex smirks as Kyle and Clark get into the car. Lex goes to the pump, swipes his credit card, and pulls out the gas nozzle. Lex locks the doors in his car. Clark notices.]

Clark: Lex?

[Lex starts dowsing his car with gasoline.]

Kyle: Rickman's gotten to him!

[Clark kicks open his door. Kyle tries to get out but can't. Lex, noticing Kyle is still in the car, quickly throws the lighter on the car. The car ignites immediately. Clark rips open the door and pulls Kyle out. Clark super speeds himself and Kyle into the gas station. Lex's eyes widen.)

Lex: Clark... You've got some explaining to do...

[Cut to a limousine pulling in. Mercy and Rickman get out at the same time.]

Rickman (Going over to Lex): What just happened?  
Lex: I had my suspicions.  
Rickman: Well, I'd hate to think you failed to get the job done.  
Lex: Relax. Failing isn't something I do.

[Rickman pulls out an machine gun.]

Rickman: Just in case.

[Mercy runs next to Rickman.]

Mercy: Sir, what are you—  
Rickman (Grabbing her arm): Relax, Mercy. Everything is alright.

[The aura enters Mercy.]

Mercy (Blankly): Everything is alright.  
Rickman: Go wait in the car, please.  
Mercy: As you wish, sir.

[Mercy goes to the car. Rickman looks at Lex.]

Rickman: Finish the job now.

[Lex walks forward. Cut to him entering the gas station repair shop. It looks deserted, but Lex knows they're in there.]

Lex (Calling out): I always knew you were keeping secrets from me, Clark. But I never thought they were this good.

[Lex sees movement out of the corner of his eye. Lex turns to see Kyle. Lex picks him up and throws him into a tool shelf.]

Lex (Calling out): Clark, you know that guy you're trying to protect? I'm gonna shoot him now.

[Cut to Clark jumping out of his hiding place.]

Clark: Lex, don't!  
Lex (smiling darkly): There you are.

[Lex lets go of Kyle. Kyle grumbles and falls to the floor. Lex pays him no mind. Instead he walks toward Clark, who tries to reason with him.]

Clark: Don't do this. I'm your friend.  
Lex: Oh please. You think I don't see the way your parents look at me? The way half the town looks at me? Your no different. My mother and Julian have been helping this town get back on its feet for years and they were welcomed with open arms, but when everyone looks at me...they see only my father.  
Clark: That's not—  
Lex: Friendships a fairytale, Clark. Respect and fear are the best you can hope for.  
Clark: That's not you talking, Lex. Rickman's doing this to you.  
Lex: What if he did?  
Clark: You hate him!  
Lex: You can learn a lot from someone you hate.

[Lex pulls back the clip of the machine gun. Clark's eyes widen. Lex fires. Clark, using his super speed, does the best he can to avoid the bullets. However, since this is the first time several hit him. Lex smiles as Clark falls to the ground face first.]

Lex (Walking over to him): You may be fast, Clark...

[Lex rolls Clark on his back and see's he's still breathing.]

Lex: But you're definitely no superman.

[Lex points the gun at Clark. Clark, quickly, smacks the gun away and kicks Lex. Lex soars across the room into a nearby shelf. Lex is out cold. Clark, sluggishly, gets to his feet. He looks over to see Kyle has vanished. Cut to Rickman sitting in his car, wondering what's taking so long.]

Rickman: Thant's it.

[Rickman pulls out his gun and touches Mercy's shoulder.]

Rickman: Stay here. Don't come out for anything.  
Mercy: Yes, sir.  
Rickman: Good.

[Rickman gets out of the car. Suddenly he feels someone grab his shoulder.]

Kyle (VO): Hello Bob.

[Rickman turns just in time to see Kyle grab his hand, which is carrying the gun. A small light show of black and white occurs as Rickman and Kyle struggle back and forth. Eventually, the gun turns towards one of them. Cut to Clark as a shot is heard. Clark looks up. Cut to him super speeding into the lot to see Kyle standing over Rickman's body.]

Kyle: I always was the better salesmen.

[Clark looks at Kyle and looks down at Rickman with a look of solemn.]

Clark (To Kyle): Are you alright?

[Kyle nods his head.]

Kyle: I saw you get shot, Clark.

[Clark looks at the holes in his jacket.]

Clark: Um...well...  
Kyle: Don't worry, I won't say anything. Just promise me one thing: Don't hide in the woods like I did. You got a gift. Use it to do great things. I think I'll do the same thing...

[Kyle looks at Mercy in the car.]

Kyle: Starting with this one.

[Kyle goes to Mercy and takes her hand.)

Kyle: You've been in the services of Rickman long enough, Miss Graves. If you want to better yourself go for it. Don't be afraid anymore.  
Mercy: ... Okay.

(Cut to the next morning as Clark removes his shirt and is covered in bruises.]

Martha: I can't believe all of these were caused by bullets.

[Clark winces as she applies an icepack to his back.]

Clark: Heck of a way to find out I'm bullet proof. Ow!  
Martha: Sorry.  
Jonathan: Well I guess that answers that.

[Jonathan lays down this newspaper, which reads, "Rickman Suicide".]

Clark: Hard to believe the bullets were fired by my best friend.

[Martha and Jonathan exchange a glance.]

Jonathan: What do you think happened to Kyle?  
Clark: I don't know, but I bet he's out in the world trying to make a difference now.

[There's a knock at the door.]

Martha: Come in.

[Julian comes bursting through the door.]

Julian: Rickman's lawyers dropped the suit! You keep the farm!  
Clark: Great, little guy.  
Lillian (VO): I promised him he'd be the one to tell you. So, I heard Tibbet disappeared.  
Clark: Yup. And best of luck to him.  
Lillian: Shame, I wish I could have met him one more time.  
Clark: Why?  
Lillian: Let's just say I may have been too harsh on him.

(Cut to Lana walking in.]

Lana: Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting.

[Clark is shocked.]

Clark: No, come on in.

[Lillian looks at her watch.]

Lillian: Well, we gotta be off. Come, Julian.  
Julian: Okay.

[Jonathan gets up and goes to Martha's side.]

Jonathan: We'll see you out.

[Everyone walks out. Cut to Later in the day as Lex walks into the barn. He looks to see Clark sitting by his telescope.

Lex: Clark?  
Clark: Lex, hey, what's up?  
Lex: I take it my mother and Julian told you the news?  
Clark: Yup, and things are cool between me and Lana again.  
Lex: Well that's good to know.  
Clark: Thanks for all your help.  
Lex: Hey, what are friends for?  
Clark: How are you feeling?  
Lex (Shaking his head): I still don't remember what happened. You sure I didn't hurt you?

[Clark nods. Lex walks over to Clark's window.]

Lex: I wonder where Kyle is now.

[Clark joins him.]

Clark: I don't know. It's hard to believe Rickman and him were once best friends. You think we'll ever end up like that?

[Lex looks at Clark with a smirk.]

Lex: Trust me, Clark. Our friendship will be the stuff of legend.

(They look out the window as the sun shines on both of them.)

The End


	11. Leech

**Smallville AU: A Mother Love, a Father's Strength**

**Episode 11: Leech**

[Scene opens at Lex's house when Roger is showing him a computer simulation of the bridge.]

Lex: This is really good work, Roger, but I thought you were showing me information on the meteor rocks.  
Roger: Oh, I am making some real headway with that but when you told me about your car accident I started doing a little research. All physical evidence points to this explanation.  
Lex: Meaning you spoke to a rogue's gallery of qualified officials?  
Roger: A journalist never reveals his sources.  
Lex: You work for the Inquisitor, not the Planet  
Rogers (smirking): Ouch, went right for the kill.  
Lex: I put this thing behind me, Roger.  
Roger: Oh, come on; don't tell me you never questioned why you survived that fall when all evidence suggests—  
Lex: I should be dead, I know. Still, no one finds out about this story, and if they do, you and I will have a serious trust issue.  
Rogers: As opposed to the close personal relationship we have now?

[Lex and Roger share a smile before Roger walks out. Lex is about to shut off the simulation on the computer but can't bring himself too. Instead he watches it several times.]

Lex: How did you and I survive this crash, Clark...how?

(Cut to Lillian in a video chat with the figure.)

Lillian: Have been able to find Tibbet?  
Figure: No and I see no reason why we should pursue him.  
Lillian: Oh really? How about the fact that the rocks haven't affected his mind like the others?

[The figure remains quiet for a short time.]

Figure: Explain.  
Lillian: When Mr. Tibbet was brought to my house for medical attention I took a sample of his blood.

[She waits for the figure to respond.]

Figure: Continue.  
Lillian: What interested me wasn't the fact that the meteor rocks had a unique reaction to his body...

[A smaller screen appears on the one the figure is on. The small screen shows a simulation of Kyle's blood stream and green radiation from the rocks.]

Lillian: What interested me was the fact that his blood, and the infected cells, seemed to be maintaining a perfect harmony with one another. Almost like there is a sort of dependency going on inside his body. This might explain how both his mind was not altered like Mr. Jenkins was.

[Another small screen appears, showing Earl Jenkins blood stream. This simulation shows the green radiation fighting the other cells.]

Lillian: At the critical point of his breakdown the infected cells began fighting Mr. Jenkins blood stream, causing the more sever shakes. The angrier he got the more violent they became.

[The figure remains quiet for a long time.]

Figure: Are you saying that there are a small percentage of humans who can withstand the affects of the meteor rocks?  
Lillian: We won't know until we find Mr. Tibbet. I have Hamilton looking into it and if he can find some way to replicate this then we may restore the sanity to these people, maybe even help them control their abilities.  
Figure: I want you to fire Hamilton.

[Lillian is caught completely off guard by the request.]

Lillian: What?! Why?  
Figure: He's too obsessed with the Meteor Rocks, and I don't trust him.  
Lillian: I hired him to help people.  
Figure: You hired him because you're paranoid about the rocks' effects.

[Lillian looks away. She knows it's pointless to lie to him.]

Lillian: I'm not firing him.  
Figure: This has to be your choice, but as a friend, I strongly advise terminating your relationship with him.

[Cut to Lex as he continues watching the simulation on one computer screen and the Blur from the Museum robbery in "Rogue".]

Victoria: Lex?

[Lex quickly turns the screens off.]

Lex: Yes, Victoria?  
Victoria: I've got a meeting between us and Daddy tomorrow, if you're interested.  
Lex: Yes, I am. Hopefully our plan will work.  
Victoria: I know it will. Once father agrees to the merger we'll be able to take LuthorCorp from your father and I can take the company away from my father.  
Lex: Leaving both of us in control of our families' businesses.  
Victoria: Exactly.

[The two kiss. Lex notices Victoria give a look of uncertainty.]

Lex: What is it? What's wrong?  
Victoria: Nothing. I'm just a little...nervous.  
Lex: Don't be. Once it's done. You'll have nothing to worry about, alright?

[Victoria nodes her head.]

Lex: Good. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a question I'd like answered.

(Cut to Clark hammering a nail into a fence. He accidently hits his hand.]

Clark: OW! (Shaking his hand) Oh, lord above.

[Cut to Lex pulling up.]

Lex: Hey, Clark.  
Clark: Lex, what brings you all the way out here?  
Lex: Needed to talk. You have a minute?  
Clark: If you help me with this fence?

[Lex notices Clark struggling with the beam.]

Lex: You couldn't lift that all by yourself?  
Clark: Look, I've been bailing hay for the last two hours.

[Lex smiles and helps Clark with the fence.)

Clark: So, what's up?

[Lex tries to word what he's going to say.]

Lex: We're friends, right?

[Clark is caught off guard by the question.]

Clark: Last time I checked. Why?  
Lex: I want you to tell me what really happened that day my car flew off the bridge.  
Clark: Seriously? We're back on this again? I thought you'd moved on.  
Lex: I did. But you know that feeling you get when you know something isn't right and it just stays with you?

[Clark looks at his injured hand.]

Clark: Kinda, yeah.  
Lex: Well, let's just say I had a relapse.

[Clark and Lex stare at each other for a short time. Clark knows Lex is serious.]

Clark: I dove in and I pulled you out.  
Lex: And that's it?  
Clark: Lex, seriously, what's wrong?  
Lex: I don't think you're being completely honest with me and I think I know why.  
Clark: Alright, well then you tell me what happened.  
Lex: I think I hit you at 60 mph...

[Clark laughs, dismissively.]

Lex: Then you ripped open my roof and pulled me out. Saving my life.

[Clark gives Lex the, "Are you serious" look.]

Lex: You're the closest I've had to a friend my whole life. You don't have to hide anything from me.  
Clark: You think I'm hiding something from you?

(Lex looks away. Clark holds up the hammer.)

Clark: Here. Go ahead and hit me anywhere.  
Lex: I'm not going to hit you, Clark.  
Clark: Come on. If I can get by a car, you can't hurt me!  
Lex: Clark, I just want the truth-  
Clark: The truth is I'm just a guy, who tried to do the right thing! Isn't that enough?!

[Clark storms off angrily, leaving Lex feeling horrible. Cut to the next day as Lillian reads the Newspaper, which reads "Superboy: Smallville's newest hero".]

Lillian: Guess you're not hiding anymore.

(Lillian types on her phone, "I've found him. His name is Eric Summers." Lillian sends the message right when Julian walks in. Lillian quickly folds her phone and puts it away. Julian notices.]

Julian: Hi mom. What'cha doing?  
Lillian: Nothing. Just thought I got a phone call.  
Julian: Okay. So what's the plan for today?  
Lillian: Well, I have to go to the office for a few hours and Lex...well, I have no idea what his plans are today.

[Cut to Metropolis as Lex stands in Harry's office, staring out into the city. He hears an elevator beep and looks to see Victoria and Harry walking out.]

Victoria: Lex, you remember dad.  
Lex: (Formally) Sir Harry.  
Sir Harry: 'Ello Lex.  
Lex: Victoria, I've been waiting for forty-five minutes.  
Sir Harry: Oh, we were closing a deal.  
Lex: City of Metropolis giving you the recycling contract?

[Victoria goes to his side.]

Victoria: Lex, you seem upset?

[Lex turns his back on them.]

Lex: If this is the level of respect you show your business partners, I'm beginning to wonder if I made the right decision.  
Sir Harry: You see, Lex, it doesn't really matter. The deal is off.  
Lex: I'm sorry to hear that. I thought it was life's ambition to crush my father.  
Sir Harry: No, that's your life's ambition. Mine is to take over LuthorCorp.  
Lex: And how do you plan on doing that without my shares?  
Sir Harry: You ever heard of Cadmus Labs?

[Lex looks at Victoria, who looks away with guilt.]

Lex: I've been researching them for about a year.  
Sir Harry: Well, your research has finally paid off. I bought them an hour ago.

[Lex looks down, defeated.]

Lex: And with the profits from their patents you'll be able to buy LuthorCorp out, right?

[Sir Harry smirks.]

Sir Harry (Rising to his feet): Tell your father, I said 'Ello. Come along, Victoria.

[Sir Harry walks out. Victoria hangs back.]

Lex (Going to her side): Congratulations. I hope it was worth it.

(Victoria looks down a little. Cut to Lillian going to the school to take a look at Eric as he walks to a girl sitting next to a football player. She cannot hear what is being said, but judging by their movements it would seem he is trying to ask the girl out in front of the football player. Lillian shakes her head.]

Lillian: I just don't understand it. Why now of all times do you choose to expose yourself?

[Suddenly there's a loud ring. Lillian looks at her phone, which says she has a message that which reads, "Make contact".]

Lillian: About time.

[Lillian looks up to see the football player and Eric facing each other. Eric then smashes the side mirror of a nearby car. The football player backs away in fear.]

Lillian: Crap...

[The football player runs under a car. Eric just walks over and lifts it up effortlessly. The football runs out from under the car. Eric throws the car across the parking lot and goes after him. Lillian gets out of her car and runs over but before she can get close to him Eric super speeds in front of the football player and throws him into a nearby lunch table.]

Clark (Running over): Eric, you can't do this!  
Lillian (Whispering): Oh god.  
Eric: Watch me!

[Eric tries to push past him, but Clark grabs his arm.]

Clark: No, I'm serious...  
Lillian (Screaming): Clark, no!

[Clark doesn't hear Lillian.]

Clark: You're going to kill someone! You don't want that on your conscious; believe me, just calm down.  
Eric (Angrily): You're not my father, Clark! Now shut up and get out of my way!

(Eric tosses Clark away, and he lands on a car. Lillian looks from Clark to Eric.)

Lillian (Angrily): Damnit!

[Lillian runs over to Clark.]

Lillian: Clark, Clark, are you alright?

[Clark is unresponsive. There's a loud Whoosh. Lillian looks up and see's that Eric is gone.]

Lillian: Shoot.

(Cut to the hospital as a doctor wraps a bandage around Clark's lower body. Clark winces because he has to hold his arms up.]

Doctor: Doing very good, just a little longer.

Clark (Gasping): How much longer is it going to hurt like this?  
Doctor: Oh, you'll be fine in a couple weeks.  
Clark (Shocked): Couple weeks?!  
Lillian (VO): Could have been worse, Clark...

[Camera pans back to reveal Lillian in the room with him.]

Lillian: A lot worse.  
Martha (VO): Clark!

[Lillian and Clark look over to see Jonathan and Martha walk in. Martha hugs Clark, who winces.)

Clark (Groaning): Easy on the ribs, mom.  
Jonathan (To Doctor): How is he?  
Doctor: Nothing seems to be broken. Although, I could take an X-ray just to be sure.

[Clark, Martha and Jonathan all exchange a dark look.]

Jonathan (To Doctor): Thanks, but I think we'll just take him home.  
Doctor: It's your choice, but I would like to see him back here in a week.

[Everyone nods their heads. Martha helps Clark with his shirt.]

Clark: Thanks, Doc.  
Jonathan: I'll take care of the paperwork.

[The doctor and Jonathan walkout.]

Martha: What happened?  
Clark: I tried to stop Eric.  
Martha: Huh?  
Lillian: Eric threw him into am car.

(Martha looks at Clark.)

Martha: Lil, could you leave us alone for a minute?  
Lillian: Certainly.

[Lillian walks out. Cut to the hallway as Lex rushes in.)

Lex: Mom, I just got your call. How's Clark?  
Lillian: Martha's with him right now. Give them a few minutes then you can see him.  
Lex: Alright.  
Lillian: Where's Julian?  
Lex: He's fine. Tess is looking after him. What where you doing at Clark's school?  
Lillian: To see if Miss Sullivan was right about this Superboy.

[Lex raises an eyebrow. Lillian notices. Before she can speak her phone rings.]

Lillian (Looking at the caller I.D): I have to take this.

[Lillian walks off without giving Lex a chance to speak. A few seconds later Clark and Martha walkout.]

Clark: ...I still see them as my responsibility.  
Lex: Clark?

(Clark and Martha look at Lex.]

Lex: I just heard.  
Martha: Hi, Lex. (To Clark) I'll go see how your dad is.

[Martha walks ahead. Clark stares at Lex for a second before continuing forward.)

Clark: Did you come by to see if I was really hurt?  
Lex: Look, I just wanted to see if you were okay.  
Clark: Peachy. Maybe later, you can drive a car into me.  
Lex (Rolling his eyes): Okay, I deserved that. (Seriously) It was a stupid accusation to make, particularly since I had already put it behind me.

[Lex grabs Clark's arm, stopping him. It at this moment that Clark finally faces him.]

Lex: Look, what I said about you the other day, I'm sorry. Nothing appears to be what it seems lately.  
Clark: Maybe you should just accept things for what they are.  
Lex: My mom said the exact same thing when I first questioned my survival.  
Clark: Then maybe you should listen to it.  
Lex: Listen, I had no right to question your honesty. All I can do is make a plea of temporary relapse insanity and hope we can find some way to put it behind us.  
Clark (Raising an eyebrow): Only temporary?

(Lex smiles a little and nods his head.]

Lex: You need some help?  
Clark: No, I think I'll be alright.

[Clark stumbles off, while Lex watches. He wonders how he could have been so wrong and what he almost lost. Cut to Lillian on the phone. She ducks into an empty room.]

Lillian: If he has super speed and strength then there is no question that it's him and that he has gone rogue.

(Cut to another figure, female.)

Figure 2: No it's not.  
Lillian: Then how come he tossed a boy across a parking lot?  
Figure 2: ... What boy?  
Lillian: That's not import-  
Figure 2: What boy?!  
Lillian: Clark Kent. Why?

(The figure puts her hand to her mouth.)

Figure 2: Do what you have to, but I assure you, it's not him.  
Lillian: How do you know?  
Figure 2: ... A feeling.

[Lillian frowns.]

Lillian: I am the eyes and ears of the organization out here. I'll deal with this problem, but I don't see how Eric Summers could not be the Traveler.

(There's no reply as it quickly goes to dial tone.)

Lillian: She's a bit rude.

[Lillian hangs up her phone and walks out. Cut to later that day as Lex walks into Sir Harry's office. Victoria is with him.)

Lex: Got an urgent call you wanted to see me?  
Sir Harry: 'Ow'd you do it, Lex?  
Lex: Do what?  
Sir Harry: Cadmus Labs. It's worthless.  
Lex: I know. Maybe you should have done your homework before acquiring it so recklessly. Now you've left yourself open for a hostile takeover.

[Sir Harry looks at Victoria.]

Victoria (Confused): I read the report!  
Lex: You mean that little piece of fiction you stole from my computer.  
Sir Harry (to Victoria): Is this your idea of having it covered?

[Sir Harry gets up.]

Lex: That's what you get for jumping the gun. (Looking away) I almost did that and lost something important. (To Sir Harry) My father and I will be making an offer on your company in the morning.

[Sir Harry's face darkens.]

Lex: I'll tell him you said Hello.

[Sir Harry walks out, leaving Victoria behind.]

Victoria: How could you do this to me, Lex?  
Lex: You used me, Victoria. You thought you could make bones with daddy by taking me down. You brought this all on yourself.  
Victoria: It was nothing personal.  
Lex: Was to me. After everything you went through...

[Victoria looks away.]

Lex: Everything your dad put you through. (Voice cracking a bit) You...you were willing to throw all that away for him again?  
Victoria: Say what you will about him, but he's still my father.  
Lex: And now you're the one with his company.

[Victoria looks at Lex.]

Victoria: What?

[Lex reaches into his jacket pocket, pulls out a folded paper, and hands it to here.]

Victoria (Taking it): What is this?  
Lex; It's the majority shares from Sir Harry's hostile takeover.  
Victoria (reading the paper): it's in my name.  
Lex: Things may not have worked out between us again, but I still owed you something.  
Victoria: But...But my life's ambition was to take over LuthorCorp.  
Lex (Smirks): No. That was your father's life ambition. Yours was to crush your father. I never liked him, probably because he reminds me of my father. So much so, that I've decided to show you some small mercy. Take my advice: "Don't be like your father to win his affection".

(Victoria smiles. She moves closer to him.)

Victoria: Lex, I—  
Lex: Don't. I won't be hurt again. Not again.

[Lex walks off, leaving Victoria alone. She looks down. Cut to Lillian sitting in her car, which is in front of Eric Summers home. The place is swarming with cops, the front portion of the house looks like it has been hit by a truck, there's an overturned police car in the front yard and a second police car protruding through the roof of the house.]

Lillian: Son of a... stupid kid, you could have had so much potential.

(Lillian looks at her hand. Cut to Lillian's hand, which is revealed to be holding Kryptonite. Lillian wears gloves to protect herself.)

Lillian: There's only one thing to do now. If only I knew where you are...

[Lillian sees Clark run up to Mr and Mrs. Summers.]

Lillian: Wha...

[Lillian see's Clark running off in the opposite direction of his house and decides to follow him. However, she loses track of him as he gets to a forest. Lillian grumbles and gets out of her car.]

Lillian: Doing this the hard way, then.

(Cut to her walking through the forest when she sees an electrical voltage.]

Lillian: The Bridge.

(Lillian heads out there as she sees Eric and Clark lying on the ground. Clark goes to Eric's side. Eric is shivering.]

Clark: I'm going to get help, Eric. I'll be back!

[Clark runs off. Lillian waits till he's out of sight before running over and touching Eric with the Meteor Rock.]

Lillian (Confused): No effect?

[Eric looks at her.]

Eric: Wha...what are you—

[Lillian raises an eyebrow and punches Eric in the face, knocking him out cold. Lillian can see blood coming down his nose.)

Lillian: I don't understand. What the hell is going on here?

[Lillian grabs Eric, heaves him over her shoulder and runs away.]

Lex (VO): Hello dad...

[Cut to Lex's study as he sits in front of the fireplace, drinking scotch. A phone rests on the desk next to his chair.]

Lex: How's business?  
Lionel (statically): Tomorrow's Planet is announcing our takeover of Sir Harry's company.  
Lex: Did I merit a mention?  
Lionel: Third paragraph...

[Lex rolls his eyes as he sips his scotch.]

Lionel: That's what you get for trusting your family, Lex. I'm proud of you.  
Lex (Sarcastically): Thanks Dad. That means a lot coming from you.

[Lex is about to hang up, when Lionel speaks again.]

Lionel: Oh and one more thing.  
Lex: Yes?  
Lionel: It would appear a large sum of stocks was bought by Miss Hardwick, thereby allowing her to retain a position after our little takeover. Wouldn't know anything about that, would you?  
Lex: Nope, can't say I do.  
Lionel: Well, it doesn't matter.  
Lex: You going to keep her around?  
Lionel: If she plays ball.  
Lex: Night Dad.

[Lex hangs up before his father can reply. The moment he hangs up Roger comes in.]

Lex: I interviewed your so called experts, Roger, and they were wrong about him. I saw it with my own eyes. He's just a regular kid.  
Roger: That's not possible.

[Lex and Roger remain silent for a short time.]

Roger: Then how do you explain the accident?  
Lex: I can't. But I am closing the books on it. Permanently this time.  
Roger: There's something there Lex, I can—  
Lex: The matter is closed, Roger. Your primary task, as it has been from the beginning, is to find out about those rocks.  
Roger (scoffing): Fine.  
Lex: Anything else?

[Roger hands Lex a manila envelope. Lex opens it. Inside are several pictures.)

Lex: And who arranged this?  
Roger: Who do you think?  
Lex: My father?  
Roger: Bingo.

[Roger walks out. Lex shakes his head. Cut to Lex's POV as he sees the pictures are of Lionel having sex with Victoria.)

Julian (VO): Why's dad wrestling with that girl?

[Lex jumps when he hears Julian behind him. He quickly hides the photos.]

Lex: Julian, you don't go sneaking up on people like that!  
Julian: Sorry.  
Lex: Where's mom?  
Julian: I have no idea.  
Lex: Oh well. Get to sleep.  
Julian: Alright.

[Cut to Lillian in some dark room as two monitors activate. Both have shadowed figures. One is female and the other is male.]

Lillian: You were correct. Summers is not the one. However, he is Meteor infected.  
Figure 1: ... And has serious family issues. Which were made worse when you kidnapped him.  
Lillian: I'm not dwelling on the past and neither should either of you. Besides it's not like your consciouses aren't clean of this either. We have captured and/or kidnapped dozens of these meta-humans and are treating them as best we can.  
Figure 2: What about Tina Greer?!  
Lillian: Her death was an unfortunate accident. (Eyeing figure 2) And before you go saying I had no right to torture her let's make one thing clear: I did not have her killed!  
Figure 1: Enough, both of you. Have you resumed the search?  
Lillian: I have.  
Figure 1: Good. I'll expect your next report soon.

(Cut to the office as the two figures are still obscured. They look at the footage of Clark Kent standing in front of the bus in "Rogue".)

Figure 1: Is this the only compromising footage?  
Figure 2: Yes.  
Figure 1: The guard who saw it?  
Figure 2: Bought off.  
Figure 1: Good.

[Cut to the footage of Clark standing in front of the bus again.]

Figure 1: Very good.

The End


	12. Zero

**Smallville AU: A Mothers love, a Fathers strength**

**Episode 12: Zero**

[Scene opens with Lex opening his eyes. He is breathing heavily and his face looks flushed. Camera pans back to reveal that he is hanging upside down and in a straight jacket. He hears a door open.]

Lex (Weakly): Let me go...

(He notices a shadowed figure walking around. A light flashes in his face. Lex winces.]

Lex: What do you want from me?  
Figure: The truth...

[The scene dissolves into a night club.]

CAPTION: Metropolis. 3 Years Ago

(Lex arrives with his friend Amanda. A Bouncer gets in their way.)

Bouncer: Need to see some I.D.  
Lex: Must be new here.

[Another Bouncer walks up.]

Bouncer 2: It's okay, Doug, let them through.

[Doug nodes his head and lets them in.]

Amanda: Hello.  
Max: A pleasure.

[Lex and Amanda walk in. Lex passes Max some money.]

Max: Thank you.  
Lex: No problem.

[Max puts the money in his inside shirt pocket, revealing a gun. Max follows Lex and Amanda.]

Voice (VO): Hey, LEX!  
Lex: (Waving off screen) Hey, man!  
Max (To Lex): Who's the girl? She's cute.  
Lex: She's engaged.

(They walk onto the dance floor.]

Lex (To Amanda): What do you think?  
Amanda: It's loud.  
Lex (To Max): How's the VIP room tonight?  
Max: We might be able to make some room for you.  
Lex (Handing him some money): Excellent.

[Cut to the VIP room as Lex and Amanda enter.]

Amanda: I hope you didn't feel obligated to entertain me, Jim's only gone for a couple of days.

[Lex gives a laugh.]

Lex: I don't believe in obligations. Besides, your fiancée did me a favor. I wasn't looking forward to a night on my own.

[Amanda giggles.]

Amanda: Something tells me you wouldn't have been alone for very long.

[Lex smirks and looks to the bar.]

Lex (To Bartender): Two Apple martini's  
Bartender: Coming up.

(He walks over and notices Amanda look at a match box.)

Amanda: (reading the matchbox) "Zero consequences", that's quite a promise.  
Lex: Only if it's kept.

[The bartender hands them their drinks.]

Lex (Holding up his glass): A toast, to my good friend Amanda, on her engagement.  
Amanda: Cheers.

[The two tap their glasses and drink. Amanda then notices Jude sitting at the other end of the room with several girls.)

Lex: What's wrong?

(Lex notices Jude.)

Lex: Oh Geez, Amanda—

[Amanda doesn't wait for Lex to finish. Instead she walks over to walks.]

Jude: (Shocked) Amanda.  
Amanda: You said you had to go away on business!  
Jude: I can explain-

[Amanda removes her wedding ring, throws it at him and walks out.]

Jude: Amanda, wait! (To Lex) You son of a bitch! You did this on purpose!

[Lex looks at Jude, sternly.]

Lex: You did this to yourself. Amanda deserves better.

[Lex walks off. Jude, angrily, gets up and follows. Cut to the dance floor as Lex catches up to Amanda, who is crying uncontrollably.]

Lex: Amanda, wait.

[Lex takes her arms and holds her.]

Lex: It's going to be okay.

[Before Amanda can respond, Jude pulls Lex away and punches him in the stomach. Lex fights back until Max gets between the two.]

Max: Enough!

[Max pushes Jude back and faces Lex. Jude pulls out a knife.]

Max (To Lex): Go home, I'll take care of this—

[Jude, while reaching over Max's shoulder stabs Lex in the shoulder. Lex screams in pain as he backs off. Max punches Jude away, pulls out his gun and shoots him twice in the chest. Amanda screams. Lex can only look on in horror. Scene flashes back to the present.)

Figure: LIAR! I know that's what it said in the papers, but you know what really happened.  
Lex: IT'S THE TRUTH! Read the police reports!  
Figure: I already have. There's no mention of you.  
Lex: ... Who are you?  
Figure (Laughing): You mean you don't recognize me?

(The figure walks into the light, revealing Jude Royce.)

Jude: I'm the man you killed.

[Jude pulls out a gun and points it at Lex, who's eyes widen in horror.]

Jude: Daddy can't save you this time, Lex.

FADE OUT  
FADE IN: ONE WEEK EARLIER

[Scene opens with Lex as walks out of his bedroom, fully dressed. Cut to him walking passed the kitchen.]

Lillian: (VO) Going somewhere, Lex?

[Lex stops and looks in the kitchen to see his mom and Julian having breakfast.]

Lex: Yes, I'm going to meet Lana.  
Julian: A date?  
Lex: (Eyeing Julian) No. Nothing like that. She wants to go into business for herself.  
Lillian: Well, good for her.  
Lex: Yes and she wants to make me her partner. I'm heading over there now to see if the thing is worth the investment.  
Julian: So, it's just going to be you and her?  
Lex: Yes.  
Julian: Don't try anything funny, mister, she's Clark's girl.  
Lex (Rolling his eyes): Shut up!

[Lillian laughs a bit.]

Lillian: Have you had breakfast yet?  
Lex: I'll just have a late breakfast. I'll be alright. See you two in a bit.  
Lillian: See you later...and Lex.  
Lex: yes?  
Lillian: I heard about what you did for Miss Hardwick.

[Lex remains silent for a short time.]

Lex: It was the right thing to do. Nothing more and nothing less.  
Lillian: I'm so proud of you.

(Lex smiles. Coming from his mother that compliment means everything to him. Lex walks off.)

Julian: Are you proud of me too, Mom?  
Lillian: Yes, Julian now go back to your cereal.

[Julian resumes eating, while Lillian goes back to her paper. Cut to Lex pulling into the Talon. He gets out and locks the doors. Suddenly he feels someone touch his shoulder. Lex's eyes widen the moment he turns around to see who it is. It's Max.]

Lex: What are you doing here? I thought we had an understanding: After that night we were to have no contact whatsoever, Max!  
Max: I saw him, Lex.  
Lex: Who?  
Max: Jude.

[Camera zooms in on Lex's face as it darkens.]

Lex: We both know that's not possible-  
Max: Listen to me! He's alive! Everywhere I go I see him! He's stalking me!  
Lex: Just calm down.  
Max: I'm not crazy!  
Lex: Did this man say what he wanted?  
Max: Yeah, the truth.

[Lex looks over to see Clark walking in his direction.]

Lex (Going into his pocket): I keep a condo in the city. (Handing him the key) It's secure and safe. Stay there and wait for my call.

(Max nods and walks off as Clark goes to Lex.)

Clark: Hey Lex, who was that?  
Lex: Hello Clark, nobody.

[Cut to Lex and Clark entering the Talon.]

Lex: Lana, I hear we sprung a leak?

[Lana looks a little frightened.]

Clark: Is everything alright?  
Lana: Yeah, just a little freaked out.  
Lex: Relax, it's just a leak, I mean, I'm sure if we—  
Lana (Cutting in): No. No, it's not that. A friend of yours came in and applied for the assistant manager's position. He told me to stay away from you.  
Lex (Laughing): What was his name?

[Lana goes over to the bar, flips a few resume's.]

Lana: Um...Jude Royce.

[Lex's face darkens.]

Lex: Can I see?

[Lana hands Lex the clip board. He looks at the application, which says, "Jude Royce. 2473 avenue". Clark notices Lex shaking a bit.)

Clark: Lex, what's wrong?  
Lex (To Lana): When did he leave?  
Lana: Just before you walked in.

[Lex immediately walks out of the Talon. Cut to outside as Lex looks around, hoping to find what he is looking for. No one's there. Clark comes out.]

Clark: Lex, who's Jude Royce?  
Lex: Trust me, Clark. I don't know who Lana met, but it wasn't him.

[Lex unlocks his car and gets in. He notices the look of worry on Clark's face.]

Lex: Don't worry about it, Clark. I'm not.

(Lex turns on the car as the radio begins shrieking. Lex realizes it's the music the night Jude was shot. He tries to turn the radio off, but it won't turn off. Cut to Clark using his x-ray vision to see the source of the music.]

Clark (Shouting over the music): Try looking under the dash.

(Lex feels the dash as he pulls out a CD player.)

Lex: Looks like someone decided to get creative while I was inside.  
Clark: What where those screams I heard in the background?  
Lex: Maybe's somebody's idea of a sick joke...

[Lex notices a large crowd has gathered around his car.]

Lex: And a successful one, we've managed to draw a crowd.

[Clark looks and notices everyone's stares. Lex starts his engine.]

Clark (Concerned): Lex-  
Lex (Cutting in): Clark, this really doesn't concern you.

[Lex drives off before Clark can speak. Clark sighs. Cut to Lex sitting in his study. His breathing is a little heavy. He jumps when he hears the door open, but breathes a sigh of relief when he see's it's only Tess.]

Tess: Lex, we need to go over some paper (Noticing his face) You okay?  
Lex: Yeah. Just a weird day.  
Tess: Even on the weirdest days you're not this flushed. You wanna talk about it?  
Lex: No thanks.  
Tess: Okay, I won't ask again, if you promise never to have me babysit Julian again. That kid is crazy.

[Lex smirks. His phone begins to ring.]

Lex (Answering): Hello?  
Voice (Statically): Mr. Luthor, we have an estimate for the Talon.

Lex: Alright, can you meet me there?  
Voice (Statically): Why not tell you here, sir?  
Lex: I prefer face to face.  
Voice: Alright.

[Lex hangs up.]

Lex: I have to go to the Talon.  
Julian (VO): Can I come.

[Cut to Julian standing in the doorway.]

Julian: I haven't been out all day and I am getting bored.  
Lex: Sure.

[Julian smiles and runs to get his jacket.]

Lex (To Tess): Care to take a look at my latest investment with Julian, Tess?  
Tess: No thanks.

[Cut to Lex's car pulling into the Talon. Clark and Lana are already there.]

Lana: Lex, what are you doing here?  
Lex: Contractor called, said he had an estimate and asked him to meet me here.

(Julian runs up.)

Julian: This is so cool!  
Lana: Hey little guy. Looking forward to the opening?  
Julian: Yeah. Can't wait.

[Cut to the four going inside when they see the contractor unconscious on the floor. Clark goes to his side.]

Clark: Hey, are you alright?  
Contractor: I...I don't know...  
Lex: What happened?  
Contractor: I don't know. One minute I'm walking in here and then the next someone hits me over the head with something...

(They notice a package on the counter.)

Lana: That wasn't here when I locked up. I'm calling the police.

[Lana walks off as Clark moves closer and notices it's addressed to Lex.]

Clark: Lex, it has your name on it.

(Lex goes to it and reads the address. Lex Luthor. He opens the card.]

Lex: "Zero consequences"

[Lex puts the card aside and opens the box. The moment he does he gasps, and so does Clark. Inside is a human hand. Julian walks forward.]

Julian: What's inside?  
Lex: JULIAN, STAY WHERE YOU ARE!

[Julian stops walking. Cut to Lex as he looks back into the box, noticing the ring on the hand. The hand belongs to Max. Lex swallows but gives no sign of recognition. Cut to later as the Police are there, taking statements from everyone. Clark goes to Lana, who is sitting with Julian.)

Clark: You alright?

[Lana gives a painful laugh.]

Lana: I was doing fine until "It" showed up.  
Clark (Nodding his head): Yeah, stupid question.  
Lana: What kind of sick person would do a thing like that?  
Julian: Do what?! Why isn't anyone telling me anything?!  
Clark: (To Julian) Let's just say, it wasn't a nice thing to give. Especially when you look at Lex. I've never seen him so freaked out before.  
Lana: Join the club. That guy warned me, he said, "Everything Lex touches ends badly." How much do we really know about him and his past?  
Julian: Enough to know he's a friend!  
Clark: I'm with Julian, but you can't ignore... What was left of..."It".  
Julian: Which was?  
Clark: Julian, just drop it.  
Lex (VO): Listen to Clark, Julian...

[Clark, Lana and Julian look up to see Lex standing over them.]

Lex: You're better off. I told the police about what happened. I promise this won't affect the Grand Opening.  
Lana: We're going to be infamous before we even open the doors.

(Lana walks off in a huff. Lex sighs and sits next to Clark.)

Clark: So, you wanna talk about the... You know what?  
Lex: Julian, go wait outside with Tess.  
Julian: Okay.

[Julian starts walking away.]

Julian (Out loud): That's right, send me away. I never get to know anything important!

[Lex rolls his eyes and sits next to Clark.]

Clark: So...do you know who he is? You know, the guy in the bo-  
Lex (Cutting in): Max Kasich... and yes I knew him a long time ago in Metropolis.  
Clark: You have any idea who might have done this to him?

[Lex shakes his head.]

Lex: I don't know.  
Clark: What about your friend Jude Royce?  
Lex (Sad laugh): I doubt it could have been him, Clark.  
Clark: Why?  
Lex: Because he's been dead for three years.

[Clark raises an eyebrow in surprise. Cut to the next day as Lex is in the gym, hitting a punching bag. Tess walks in.]

Tess: Hey Lex. I talked to the guys at your condo. Max never even made it there.

[Lex starts punching the bag more aggressively.]

Lex: What about Royce?  
Tess: Car accident. He was an only child, inherited everything.  
Lex: And Amanda Rothman? Have you tracked her down?  
Tess (Shaking her head): She moved. Left no forwarding address. When was the last time you spoke to her?  
Lex: About three years ago.

[Tess watches him continue to punch the bag.]

Tess: You know, Lex, this'd be a lot easier if I knew what this whole thing was about.  
Lex: No you don't. You just need to find Amanda and tell her that she could be in danger. That's all you need to know.

[Tess backs up a bit.]

Tess: Alright, alright. I'll do what I can to find her.

[Tess walks out. Lex takes a few seconds to breath before circling the bag and bunching it again. Lex continues punching when he hears a gun click. Lex slowly turns around to see Jude, pointing as gun at him.]

Jude (Smiling): Nothing to say, hm? I thought the great Lex Luthor had all the answers.  
Lex: I don't know who you are, but you made a serious mistake coming here.  
Jude: I wanna know what happened at Club Zero! The cover-up! You know that cop, Phelan? Yes, I do believe that's what his name was. He's dead. It appears that you had something to do with it. Now, that to me seems very interesting.

[Short silence.]

Lex: Why don't you just kill me now?  
Jude (Mock tone): Oh, Well um...because it's more fun to watch you suffer. Know that at any moment BANG!

(Lex remains silent.)

Jude: Now what really happened?

[Suddenly the door opens.]

Clark (VO): Lex?

(Lex looks at Clark and back where Jude was, and he's gone.)

Clark: Lex, you alright?

[Lex starts breathing heavily.]

Lex: Clark, what are you doing here?  
Clark: Tess, she told me you were here. I thought I heard someone else.  
Lex (Shaking his head): No. I'm all by myself.  
Clark: I heard that Max Kasich killed Jude Royce at Club Zero three years ago. Everyone fits into this except you. What happened, Lex?  
Lex: Clark, please. For our friendship, I'm asking you to stay out of this. Some secrets are better left alone. I hope you can understand that.

(Clark sighs and nods. Cut to Lex retuning home as Mr. Sullivan, Lillian, and Tess are there waiting.]

Lex: Well, this is a first.

[Lex notices their looks of concern.]

Lex: What's happened?  
Lillian: It's the Kents farm.

[Cut to the Kent farm as all their cattle lay dead. Toxic LuthorCorp barrels are seen littered throughout the field. Lex's car pulls up.]

Lex: Oh god.

[Lex looks at Martha and Jonathan. Both have their backs turned. Clark and Lex exchange a glance. Clark, however, can't bear to look at him long. Lex looks away. Though he knows it's useless he knows he has to try and talk to them. Lex walks over to Jonathan and Martha.]

Lex: Mr and Mrs. Kent, I have no idea how this could have happened. But, I'll do everything in my power to help out. Please accept my apologies and I'll pay for your life stocks-

[It's at this moment that Jonathan faces Lex with a hateful stare. Lex stops talking.]

Jonathan: Oh, that's how you think you can solve all your problems, don't you Lex. Just Sprinkle a little money on it and hope the problem goes away?!

[Lex tries to talk but cannot find the words.]

Jonathan: Well obviously some things are a little more difficult than that.

[Jonathan walks away with Martha in tow. Lex slams his hands down on the fence. Clark walks up to him.)

Lex: I didn't think it was possible to fall any further in your father's eyes. Obviously I was wrong. (To Clark) You have to know I would never intentionally let this happen.  
Clark: Does this have anything to do with Club Zero?  
Lex: I think so.  
Clark: Then you have to tell the authorities. This isn't about you anymore.

[Clark walks off. A worker comes up to Lex.]

Worker: Mr. Luthor the C.E.P guy needs to talk to you. (Pointing off screen) He's over there.

[The worker walks off. Lex wait's a few seconds and then walks over. Lex walks over to the C.E.P van and sees Jude. Lex's eyes widen.)

Jude: Looks like a real black mark on your company's environmental record.  
Lex (Walking off): I'm gonna walk over there and get the sheriff.

[Jude gets in his way.]

Jude: And tell him what, exactly?

[Jude doesn't wait for a response. Instead he shocks Lex with a tazer.]

(Cut to where Lex was at the beginning as he wakes up hanging upside down in a straight jacket.)

Lex: Help.

[Lex starts to struggle.]

Lex: HELP! SOMBODY HELP!

(Jude arrives.)

Jude (Mock tone): Help, help. It's no use, Lex. No one can hear you.

[Lex's face darkens. Cut back to the Kent farm as Clark is on the phone.]

Clark: No Lillian. I haven't seen Lex since the accident.

[Martha walks in.]

Clark: Yeah, my mom's here. My advice, talk to her more than Dad. He's kinda moody... To understate things. Hang on a second. (Clark hits the mute button and hands Martha the phone.) It's for you.  
Martha: Who is it?  
Clark: Lillian, she hasn't heard from Lex since he left to see us.

[Clark gestures to the phone, but Martha doesn't take it.]

Martha: Clark, I'm trying to help your father oversee the cow's removal.  
Clark: Lex said he'd pay for that.  
Martha: Clark, this isn't about money. We have no idea what kind of health threat this poses to us or to our neighbors.  
Lillian (VO): Well that is something to be concerned about.

[Clark and Martha look over to see Lillian standing behind the screen door. She has a cell phone to her ear.]

Lillian: Still, it's rude to leave someone on hold.  
Martha (Shocked): Lil? Come in, come in. I'm so sorry about the phone thing, I just—  
Lillian: It's alright. You're busy; I'm just trying to retrace Lex's steps.  
Clark (under his breath): Join the club.  
Martha: What did you say, Clark?

[Clark shrugs.]

Clark: I don't think Lex is responsible for what happened to our cattle...

[Clark goes over to the nearest desk and pulls out several articles he printed from his computer.]

Clark: I think someone is trying to set him up for what happened at some night club, called Club Zero.

[Clark hands Martha the article.]

Martha: Clark, until this can get cleared up-  
Clark: Mom, Lex has always been a good friend to me.  
Martha: I know, Clark. I'm usually the one who defends him, but there are things about his past that are a little shady.

[Martha looks at Lillian.]

Martha: I'm sorry, Lil, but it's true.

[Lillian puts her head down, but stays silent. There is nothing she can say in a matter like this.]

Clark: I thought in this family we don't look in the past.  
Martha (Looking at him): Clark, I grew up in Metropolis, I know the Luthor world. It looks glamorous and fun, but the kids grow up too fast and they can get into trouble. Whatever is happening to Lex is starting to affect not only you (To Lillian) But to you as well. I mean, am I wrong?

[Lillian looks at Martha, tries to speak, but cannot. Instead she just shakes her head. Martha looks back at Clark.]

Martha: I mean body parts in boxes, poison cows...it's a lot to take in.  
Clark: What do you want me to do, Mom? Cut him out of my life?  
Martha: No, I just want you to cool off for a while until we figure out what happened. Your father and I just don't want to see you pulled into his problems.

[There's a short silence.]

Martha: I need to go back out and help your father. (To Lillian) I'm sorry, Lil. I hope you find him.

[Martha leaves. There's an uncomfortable silence between Lillian and Clark.]

Lillian (Heavily): I know, I won't be able to defend my son in many situations (Miserably) this being one of them. (To Clark) But I am grateful you tried.  
Clark: No problem. That's what friends do, and if you excuse me, I have another friend who I think can help.

(Clark walks out as Lillian sighs.)

Lillian: He's such a good boy.

[Cut back to Lex. Jude spins him around. Lex looks sick.]

Lex: STOP! STOP!  
Jude: Are you ready to talk?  
Lex: What do you want from me?!  
Jude: The truth about Club Zero.  
Lex: What do you want to know?  
Jude: I want to know what happened that night?  
Lex: It's like I said before; I went there with my friend, Amanda, to celebrate her engagement. She saw her fiancée, Jude, with a few women, they had a fight, I tried to comfort her, and then he pulled a knife on me. He stabbed my arm and the Bouncer, Max, shot-  
Jude: Liar!  
Lex: It's the truth! Read the police reports!  
Jude: I know you covered it up! I don't know how you did it, but you're going to pay.

[All the blood rushing Lex's head begins to take hold of him.]

Lex (Gasping): Who...who are you?  
Jude (Smiling): Don't you remember, Lex? You killed me.

(Jude pulls back the pin and prepares to shoot.

Jude: Mommy and Daddy can't save you this time, Lex.

[Lex closes his eyes when a shot is heard. Lex opens them, and Jude falls over dead. Another man with a gun stands over him. He smiles, pulls out a remote control and pushes a button. Suddenly dozens of lights, music, etc. begin to activate.]

Man: No more games, Lex. It's time for the truth.

[The man shoots the chain, causing Lex to fall on his back, Lex gasps.]

Lex: I know you! You're the contractor from the Talon.  
Man: That's my day job.

[The man kicks Lex.]

Lex: OW! Who are you?

[The man bends down.]

Man: What? Amanda never talked about her family?  
Lex: She... She said she had a brother in Central City. He went to jail, and she was the only one that stayed in contact.  
Man: She was my lifeline on the inside. You see, I didn't have rich parents to keep me out of Jail.  
Lex: I don't understand, what do you want?!  
Man: WHAT DO I WANT?!

[The man punches Lex in the face.]

Man: What I want, is vengeance for my little sister.  
Lex: What are you talking about? Where's Amanda?  
Man: She's dead, Lex. She committed suicide a year ago.

[Lex's eyes widen.]

Lex: No...she couldn't—  
Man (Cutting in): She did!  
Lex: I...I never knew-  
Man: That's because you cut her out of your life. She was never the same after Club Zero. Jude's death devastated her...

[The man puts the gun right at Lex's throat.]

Man: He was the love of her life and you took all of that away! She had nothing to live for.

[Lex looks over at Jude's body.]

Lex: Who's that guy?

[Man looks over at the body and laughs.]

Man: A stroke of luck. After Amanda's funeral, I was in Bludhaven, and I found him flipping burgers. I couldn't believe it. You know how they say everyone in life has a double. I had to look twice. I figured, if he could fool me, he could fool you.  
Lex: Why'd he do it?  
Man (Shrugging): Broke guy figured he could use the money. I figured since you ruined Amanda's life, I'd ruin yours. Amanda's finally going to get the justice she deserves.

(Lex groans, having enough of the past three years of lies.)

Lex: You're right! You're right. The newspapers, the police reports, what I told Phelan. They were all lies. You wanna know the truth?!

[The man puts the gun away.]

Jude: That's all I want.

[Lex breathes in and out for a few seconds.]

Lex: Then here it is... it was all my fault.

(The scene dissolves into a night club.]

CAPTION: Metropolis. 3 Years Ago

[Amanda, on her knees, holds Jude's hand as a medical examiner takes a look at him. Amanda looks at Lex, her eyes filled with tears. Lex looks away as Max walks up and hands him a rag.]

Max: This is all I could find.  
Lex: It's fine, Max. (Covering his arm) How's he doing?

[As if on cue the M.E. looks at Amanda and shakes his head. Amanda sobs louder.]

Max: Not good.  
Phelan (VO): Step aside, make a space please, thank you!

[Phelan pushes past the crowd. Max steps in front of him.]

Max: You are you?

[Phelan flashes his badge.)

Phelan: Detective Phelan, Metropolis Police Department. You the fool that passes for security here?  
Max: Yeah.  
Phelan: Good. Don't go anywhere. I'll get to you in just a minute.

[Phelan walks over to Lex, who is somewhat glad to see him.]

Lex: Thank god, you're here.

[Phelan pats Lex's uninjured shoulder.]

Phelan: Lex, you really put your foot in it this time.

(Lex stares at Phelan, annoyed.)

Phelan: Tell me exactly what happened. Exactly.

[Lex looks at Amanda before Phelan gets his attention.]

Phelan: Hey, focus! I can't help you unless you tell me exactly what happened.

(Lex nodes his head. Cut to a few moments ago as Jude stabs Lex. Max pushes Jude away and checks on Lex. Lex, angrily, grabs Max's gun.]

Max: Lex, no!

[Max grabs Lex's arm. The two struggle, and it results in the gun firing, killing Jude. Flash to reality as Phelan nods his head.]

Phelan: That's exactly what happened?  
Lex: Yes.  
Phelan: Alright. Here's the story. You were never here. Your name will not appear in paper and any reports.  
Lex: How?  
Phelan: It's what your dad's money is for. (Going into his coat pocket) This one's gonna cost him.  
Lex: What about Amanda?

[Phelan pulls out a card.]

Phelan: I'll take care of everybody's story. But you are to never see her or talk to her ever again, got it? (Hands Lex the card) Call this guy; he'll fix your shoulder. (Eyeing Lex) No emergency rooms.

[Phelan pats Lex's cheek.]

Phelan: Get outta here.

[Lex walks out as he and Amanda exchange a final glance with each other. Cut to Phelan talking to Max.]

Phelan: You see what went down?  
Max: Most of it.  
Phelan: Well, put on a smile, you're about to come into some serious money.

[Cut back to the present.]

Man: So that's what happened?!  
Lex: Yes. It was all my fault. I should've never brought her there.  
Man: Wait, you're telling me that you didn't know her fiancée was going to be there that night? That this was all just a freaking coincidence?!  
Lex: That's what I'm telling you.  
Man: No! You're just covering your ass again like before!  
Lex: It's what—

[The man grabs Lex and brings him to his feet.]

Man: I'm through with you, Lex!

[He throws Lex into a railing and points the gun at him.]

Lex: Killing me won't bring Amanda back! None of this won't change what happened.  
Man (Smiling): I don't care. Mandy's finally gonna have justice. After today you won't hurt anyone else. You can't escape your past, Lex!

[Lex does a quick maneuver just as the man fires, causing him to be shot in the shoulder, the same spot he was stabbed three years ago. Lex flips over the railing as he falls from the second floor. Clark speeds in and quickly kicks a couch to Lex as he lands on it safely, and he knocks out the man before rushing back out the door and running in at normal speed.)

Clark: Lex!  
Lex (Glassy eyed): Clark? (Realizing) Clark, get down! There's a man with a gun upstairs.

[Clark goes to his side and pretends to look around.]

Clark: Where? (Pointing off screen) You mean him?

(Lex looks and sees the man is unconscious.)

Lex: Oh god...  
Clark: Lex, what happened to him?  
Lex: I have no idea (To Clark) How did you find me?  
Clark: A little help from my friends.

[Lex smiles a little as Clark helps him out of the straight jacket. Cut to The Talon's grand opening. Lana and Whitney are talking as Lillian arrives with Julian.)

Julian: Wow.  
Lana: Behave yourself, Julian.  
Julian: No worries. I'll just go hang with Clark.

[Julian runs off before Lillian can respond. Cut to Julian running into Clark.]

Julian: Hey, Clark. This place is amazing!  
Lana (VO): Well, thank you Julian.

[Julian turns to see Lana, with a flower in her hand walking up to Clark.]

Lana: So, (Motioning to Julian) We've heard his thoughts. You?  
Clark: I think it looks great.  
Lana: Me too. Where's Chloe?  
Clark: She said she wanted to be fashionably late. I brought something.

[Clark holds out a present. Lana becomes a tad tense.]

Clark: Don't worry it's not (realizing Julian is right next to them) the thing that was here earlier.

[Lana raises an eyebrow. Clark motions to Julian with his eyes.]

Lana (Realizing): Well, that's good to know.

(Lana smiles and opens the present to reveal an old picture of the Talon from the 30s.)

Clark: I found it in my attic. It belonged to my grandpa. It was the day the Talon opened. I thought maybe you could hang it over the counter.

[Lana smiles.]

Lana: Clark, it's amazing. Thank you.  
Clark: Your welcome.  
Julian: Good 'ol Clark. He's swell.  
Clark & Lana: Swell?  
Julian (Smiling): Yep.  
Lana: Well, I better get back to work.

[Lana walks off.]

Clark: Hey, how does it feel?

[Lana looks back.]

Lana: Terrifying. (Smiling) But don't tell anybody.  
Clark: Your secret's safe with me.  
Julian: And me!

[Lana nods her head and walks off. Clark smirks and walks around. Lex rounds the corner.]

Lex: I get the distinct feeling you're avoiding me, Clark.

[Clark gives a small shrug.]

Clark: There's just a lot I don't know about you.

[Lex nodes his head, understanding.]

Lex: You think my dark past is going to rub off on you?

[Clark gives him a look of uncertainty. Lex notices.]

Lex: Julian, go find Mom. She's looking for you.  
Julian: I never get to hear the good stuff.

(Julian walks off.)

Lex: The truth is what happened there was my fault.

[Cut to three years ago as Jude stabs Lex in the shoulder. Max pushes Jude away and pulls out his gun. Jude stays where he is. Suddenly another person bumps into Max, causing him to fall over. His gun rolls away. Jude, seeing that the gun is gone, charges at Lex again with his knife. There's a shot as Jude looks down with a bloody hole in his chest and falls over. Lex looks around and sees a shocked Amanda there with the gun as she cries. Cut to reality.]

Lex: I knew that if I told Phelan, or my father, Amanda would have gone to prison for the rest of her life.  
Clark: So that's why you did what you did. You took the fall and covered it up  
Lex: I thought I was protecting her. (Looking away) Turns out I couldn't even do that right.  
Clark: What do you mean?  
Lex: When I was tied up her brother told me that she had killed herself. He thought it was because I killed Jude in front of her...(Trails off)  
Clark: When the truth was she couldn't live with the guilt what had happened.  
Lex: We shouldn't have gone there that night. I could have just given her gift, maybe taken her to another place—  
Clark: Lex, how could you—  
Lex (Cutting in): Have known?! I'm a Luthor, Clark; we're supposed to be masters of our own fate but what about the fate of others? How can I protect the people I care about?

[Clark looks away and shrugs.]

Clark: Look, I don't have all the answers, Lex. However, my dad says the only one who decides your destiny is you and that you can't blame yourself for something you had no control over.

[Lex closes his eyes as the gun shot echoes in his mind.]

Lex: ... Thanks Clark.

(Lillian comes up.)

Lillian: You okay, boys?

[Lex looks at Clark, who nods his head.]

Clark: Yeah, I think we're gonna be fine.  
Lillian: Where's Miss Sullivan?  
Clark: Not sure.

(Cut to the Torch as Chloe looks at a Metropolis United Charities document she downloaded from Clark's adoption agency as she looks at it.)

FADE OUT

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
